Naruto S Strange the sorcerer supreme
by jhonb666
Summary: Banish for doing his job, Naruto decided to head west never to be heard from again. Now years later, what happens when his past comes back and haunt him what will he do then or better yet what will his students think of him or even better what will his wives do when it threatens what they have worked over the years.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, there really isn't much change other than the confrontation between Naruto and the retrieval team but do check it out and tell me what you think**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _"So this is how my life is gonna be huh"_ Thought a blonde hair blue eyed boy with whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks as he stare into the wide open sea on the ship he was on.

 _"After all I did for that village and this is how they repay me."_

This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the nine tail fox who attacked Konoha 13 years ago but was then sealed by the fourth Hokage to prevent further damage to the village. But in return it dammed the boy to a living hell, because for years the boy has been shunned, beaten, chased and sometimes even torture by cutting him up with knives.

All he wanted was recognition but nobody in the village gave him the time except for a few and even then it wasn't enough, once he became a ninja he thought it might prove to them that he was somebody but for the most part it also wasn't enough eventhough he did what the village ask him for, from defending the village against the Sand and Sound, to retrieving one of the Sannin Tsunade to become the next Hokage and even to retrieve the traitor Sasuke Uchiha who defected to Orochimaru.

After all that the council decided to banish him for a stupid reason such as hurting the last Uchiha and using the Kyuubi's power, and is because of that he was in this situation right now. He look at his hand and saw the seal the council placed on him so right now he can't use any handsign, he thought back to what happen once the council decided to screw him over.

He still remember how Tsunade looked sad at how it went as she felt helpless to save her pseudo son, the look Jiraiya gave the council as he was forced to put the seal on him and most importantly he remember the look some of his friends gave him.

The ones that actually care for him were Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, and the sensei's of team 8,9 and 10 along with Anko and Yugao even after the council announce to the whole village about his status and told everyone there that he will be banish from the village tomorrow.

The rest treated him like the villagers, Kiba insulted him saying that he couldn't have won without the Kyuubi's help, the same could be said about Neji while the fangirls Ino and Sakura just told him off about how they hurt their Sasuke and Lee just followed what Sakura was saying.

He didn't know about Kakashi since that person didn't even check up on his well being.

And so he couldn't take it anymore so in one final attempt at defiance, he decided to get away from the village in the dark of night, not giving the people the satisfaction of seeing him off which he did and he ran and ran until he reached the first place he ever visited outside of the village which was Wave country.

He was happy when he reached there seeing the people prosper after the fall of Gato, he managed to reached Tazuna's house and when they saw him, they were both shocked and happy that he was here. After a while they had dinner which was delicious in Naruto's mind, Tanzuna then asked Naruto why he was here and so he told them sadly what happen.

Once he finished his tale, the family of three were both shocked and furious at how the village treated someone like him who risked his life to return a traitor and this was the thanks he gets. After calming down for a while Tsunami went to hug Naruto in an effort to comfort him which he was glad for, later Naruto asked if there was a place he could go since he didn't want to bother Tanzuna who frown a little at what he said but he complied with him saying that there is a ship that sails west right in the docks and it will take him far away from here.

And that's where he was right now, on a ship sailing into a land beyond the Elemental Nations with nothing back his bagpack filled with some food, water and some clothes. He couldn't bring his kunai or shuriken with him since the crew did a search on the passengers so he had to ditch it so he wouldn't get caught.

He sigh once more as he got up and walk away trying to get rid of those painful memories, too lost in thought he didn't look around the corner carefully and he managed to knock into someone which sent him down.

"Oh my god, are you alright." A voice said as Naruto open his eyes to see two people looking at him with worry.

One of them was a women with brown hair tied into a ponytail that reach her back and sapphire blue eyes that could shine even in the dark, she was wearing a modest white shirt with a palm tree on it along with a long skirt with flower patterns on it

The other was a guy with short black hair with brown eyes and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a blue shorts.

"Yeah I'm all right." Said Naruto as he got up and dust himself off which made the couple sigh in relief before the man started asking him something

"So kid what are you doing all alone out here, where's your parents?"

"I...I don't have any, I'm an orphan." Said Naruto which made the couple widen their eyes in shock at what they were hearing and they had to ask "What, then what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in an orphanage or something." Which made Naruto be even sadder as was notice by the two so they look at each other as if were sharing a silent conversation until they both nodded and said "Would you like to join us for a bit kid."

Naruto look at them in shock at what they were saying and had to ask "Really, I don't mean to be rude."

"Don't worry about it; it will be a nice change of scenery for us" said the man while the wife just smiles at him. Naruto thought about it a little before nodding as he walked with them.

"My name's Naruto, what's your's dattebayo." Said Naruto and the couple chuckle a little at his verbal tick

"Well my name is Johnathan Strange and this is my wife Martha, so Naruto are you willing to entertain this old couple." Said Johnathan as Naruto smile a little and told them about his life not knowing the changes he will bring onto himself and others.

(Years later)

"And that my students are how combat mages are compared to normal ones" Said a young man as he finish writing what he needed on the blackboard before turning to face his students. The young man was 5'11 with blonde hair tied into a small but noticeable ponytail with one bang coming down on the right side of his face along with blue eyes that can make you lost in its gaze; his attire was a black coat with red markings and gold trimmings while on his neck was a golden amulet.

Said class wasn't normal by any means, no every single one of the students here were the children of every hero on earth along with some of the mutants that was from the Xavier's mansion since the school was built along it which was sponsored by Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four, Tony Stark of the Avengers and of course Charles Xavier of the X-men.

The blonde look on in his class with a small smile on his face as he saw his class with some clearly interested while some were looking interested in it before he continued.

"Psst, hey Azari, why do we even need to know this stuff anyway almost none of could use magic anyhow." Said a Red head caucasian male wearing a leather jacket as he talked to an African American who was wearing a sleeveless form fitting suit with some tattoos on both his shoulders.

"Because James, we need to understand all of our enemies since half the time our parents here had to face someone of the mystic variety." Said Azari towards the now named James.

"Yeah right, like what all we need to do is just kick their asses like our parents do." Said James as he close his eyes until

"And how do think your parents know how to as you say kick their asses hmm Mr. Rodgers." Said a voice full of mirth which made James open his eyes to see that he was in front of the class on the teachers chair while the teacher was on his desk shocking some of the people there while James was mimicking a fish at the moment before the teacher continued.

"And as for that you and Mr.T'Challa here will have extra work as to write an essay on how western magicians are compared to their eastern counterparts." Said the blond which made Azari glare at James who started shrinking into the chair and before he could continue the bell suddenly rung which concluded the class as the children were heading out towards their next class.

The blond chuckle a little as he saw Azari chewing out James before disappearing into the hallways before he picked up his own stuff and started heading for the cafeteria. Along the way he was greeted by the students which he return in kind which made the female students blush and giggle at him which he notice but choose to ignore out of being polite.

Once he reach his destination, he went over to grab some of the food since he was on his break right now he was looking for a place to seat until he notice a place that was near a person who was reading a newspaper. Smirking he decided to seat next to one of his fellow colleague.

"Hello Hank how've this day been working out for you." Said the blond as the man put down his papers and smile at his colleague and long time friend.

"Nothing much Strange just the usual, kids looking at awe about the science off the world and what not." Said Hank AKA Beast of the X-men, he was a blue fur ape like man wearing glasses in a professor like clothing as he talk a little to the blond now named Strange.

"Come now Hank, We're not in class right now so feel free to call my first name" said Strange.

"Well when you put it that way how can I not, so how have you been Naruto" Said Hank

"Fine thanks for asking, just gave Mr. Rodgers and Mr.T'Challa some extra work since they disrupted the class" said Naruto as he chuckle along with Hank as they talk while enjoying the atmosphere in the cafeteria.

Yes people, the blond is none other than Naruto Uzumaki or now known as Naruto S. Strange The Sorcerer Supreme as his title go was a teacher in a class full of super powered kids trained by both the faculty of the school and their parents on their free time. To say the least none would expect him to be a teacher of all things but as things goes that's how life is and she is very mysterious in her ways.

From the moment he followed the couple and told him his story, the couple were both shock and sadden at how his life was but then they decided to ask if he would allow them to adopt him and the moment he said yes was the moment he became what he is today. Such as becoming a world renown doctor until an accident which caused him the lost of both his hands and for a few months he was in a state of self pity until an old man help him and train him in the arts of the mystic in Tibet which started his career as the Sorcerer Supreme and along the way he helped people, vanquishing evil across the real and the mystic realm, he even found love in somewhat odd situations sometimes but that's a story for later on.

"I'm sure they enjoy the extra load don't you think" said Hank with a voice full of mirth and before they could continue the cafeteria was slowly piling up with students rushing in to get in line with some using their powers to get the food.

The scene was quite funny for Naruto and Hank as they saw the students trying to get the food before it ran out. Deciding to help the workers out Naruto waved his hands a little as it glows and suddenly all the students were floating up a few feet into the air before they were gently placed down in an orderly fashion which made them wide eyed and confuse a little before they heard some chuckling and all turn towards the voice which they saw were Naruto and Hank who had smiles on their faces.

"As much as I would like to see you all fighting for the food, I would suggest you give the workers some breathing room so they wouldn't have to hide under the table." Said Naruto as the workers slowly come up from their places and gave their thanks to him who waved it off as he use his magic once more to levitate a piece of pie to him which earn him some glare from the students which he shrugged his shoulders earning a laugh from Hank.

Before anyone could continue what they were doing a shouting match had occur and all of them turn to see Noriko AKA Surge of the New Mutants arguing with Julian AKA Hellion of the Hellions.

Sighing Naruto had to get up and end the argument before it got to far especially the two teams of the X-men since they have a long standing rivalry with each other. He walked up to them in a calm manner as he placed both his hands behind his back and once he did he said

"Would the two of you like to tell me what is going on?" Both of them stopped for a moment to see Naruto standing there which made them wonder when he got here.

"Well I'm waiting."

"Well during training Logan decided to mix things up by pairing us by way of lots and I got him. Once it started he didn't even bother to check or help me when I needed it and now he is blaming me that we failed." Said Noriko

"I blame you since you didn't even follow my lead and since you were doing so well I did my own thing since I don't need you dragging me down." Said Julian cockily and with that Noriko started generating electricity on her gloves while Julian got into a battle stance ready to fight but before they could do anything.

"ENOUGH" said Naruto with a voice full of authority which made them recoil a little in shock before Naruto continue

"I gave the idea to Logan since I've notice most of you got way to comfortable with your own team so I propose that they should mix up who got who as partners or teammates since if you go out and fight evil, sometimes you might not get all your team or if one should replace your members should one of you is unavailable you can integrate with each other better when face in combat so you better get used to it soon."

"Yeah and why should we." Said Julian before he was pulled by the scurf of his neck face to face with Naruto whose eyes started glowing white with rage.

"Because little brat the people you see here could very well one day save your life and if you bother to pull out the pole that Frost shoved in there you could see that but since you're so nice about it how about I tell Logan to upped your teamwork training with The Hulk and him as your training partner, would you like that" said Naruto which made Julian swallow a large gulp at what he was hearing while some of the students were praying to god to forgive him of his stupidity.

But before things got out of hand Naruto eyes depowered so to speak and widen a little before it narrowed as he dropped Julian onto the ground

"We will talk about this later." Naruto said as he walk out of there leaving a stunned group of students and headed towards the back of the school/mansion

 _"Professor"_ Naruto thought as he used his telepathy to communicate with Charles

 _"I know, I and Logan notice them the moment they stepped onto the ground. I've managed to stop Logan from engaging them because this is your business but if they get to close then you know what happens"_ thought Charles.

 _"Don't worry and if they do, tell Logan don't hold back especially the brooding one"_ thought Naruto with eyes full of determination as he head towards the intruders

(Nearby forest behind the school)

"Are you sure he's here." Said a pink haired woman with a forehead the size of a signboard

"Yes he's here my contact did say he was teaching students here." Said a white hair man wearing a Kabuki clothes with wooden clog saddles

"Hmph like the dope could teach anything" said a brooding black haired emo which made the pink hair girl and a platinum blond to swoon at him.

"Troublesome, time does change people Sasuke" said a lazy man whose hair was tied into a pineapple to the emo know as Sasuke.

"Shut up Nara" said Sasuke

"Quite you two, we've got a job to do." Said the white hair man who was none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin who was in deep thought _"We need to think of a way to get Naruto without anyone else knowing, but how?"_ as wondered how he got into this mess.

It started out when the council decided to banish Naruto and when the civilians heard it they were jumping for joy and stated partying...until Tsunade dropped her bomb and told everyone who Naruto's father was and then everything went downhill from there as the people were split into two groups, one that regretted for what they did and the ones that still think off Naruto as the fox.

And it got worse after that when Wave, Waterfall, Snow/Spring cut off ties with the village and when the people ask why they said "Why should we work for a village that would beat a kid half to death just because of what he holds"

Sand did the same thing but only left the part where they would help if it will affect them as well. Then there was the threat of the Akatsuki who started the Bijuu hunt, Gaara was kidnapped during that time and Tsunade sent out a team to help him and probably get some alliance back but when they reached the place it looked like a warzone and there was one of the Akatsuki lying on the ground who was Sasori. They didn't managed to find the other one but the only thing they found were a pair of arms and Gaara was safely lying on the ground still alive and with the bijuu still sealed in him and it was somehow upgraded so that the Bijuu couldn't disturb him.

That was then the team knew they weren't getting any alliance back from Sand. Then came the day his contact told him where Naruto was, at first the council wanted him to **REVERSE SUMMON** him but that didn't work since the Toads like Naruto and wanted him to be happy away from the village and when the council tried to order them. Well the Toads cut off all alliance with them stating that they will only help in times of war and nothing more.

That was another blow to Konoha since the Slugs said the same thing and now here they were trying to get Naruto back which was already hard in the first place since from what he could gather he was a well respected hero in the community along with being the strongest along with a few others and he has friends who would notice him missing in a heartbeat so his job just got harder the moment he was thinking about it now but he had a job to do but his mind had to wonder what would happen if he met her as he turn to see a red head whose hair reach her back with purple eyes staring intently at the school.

He thought of a few scenarios and he wondered if it would work but seeing if diplomacy won't work he would have to use force despite not liking it.

"Come on out I know you're there so stop hiding" shouted a voice which snapped Jiraiya out of his thoughts as he saw Naruto staring at them with his hands behind his back.

Jiraiya noticing this had no choice but to come out of there and slowly one by one the intruders came out showing Teams 7, 9 and 10 along with Jiraiya but Asuma wasn't there because he had to take care of Kurenai who was pregnant along with Team 8.

Naruto stare at the intruders who was once from his former home with some distain but he notice the two new arrival one of which was a pale man whose smile was as fake as a pink elephant while the other was a mystery because he felt a deep rage inside of him as he look on at the red head who reminded him of his mother somewhat.

"Hey Naruto, how have you been?" Asked Kakashi with an eye smile but all he got back was a blank look from Naruto who said coldly.

"I have been doing fine Hatake, I take it this isn't a social visit"

Some of them shivered at the cold tone he was using but Jiraiya still carried on "come on kid we're here to take you back." But that proved futile.

"And pray tell why Jiraiya?" Said Naruto

"Cause it's your home you baka now hurry up so we can get away from this freak show of a place they call a school." Said the pink haired harpy and with that she suddenly flew back into a tree by an unknown force which shock the ninjas for a moment before they turn to see Naruto in an angry mood.

"I would suggest you shut your mouth Haruno, this is a school and if you can't see we are having a civil conversation and we would appreciate it that you do not interfere"

Some of the retrieval team was a little stunned at how coldly the former ninja did to his onetime crush, it was also then some of them realize that time really has change someone as Jiraiya tried to diffuse the situation "Naruto enough we are trying to keep you safe so the Akatsuki won't get you so please come back" but it then prove futile as Naruto retort

"Safe, now that's funny since I rather take my chances with the Akatsuki rather than going back to that place. If that is all Jiraiya I would like you to kindly get off as you all are on private property and if do not comply then I will use force to get you off"

"Wait" Said the red head girl

Naruto shifted his sight towards her, he couldn't help but feel some form of connection to her but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what until she said "Please Nii-san just come back with us, Tou-san and Kaa-san is waiting for you so please just come back with us so we can be a family again"

"Nii-san? Sorry you must have me confuse with someone else because for all I know I was an orphan in that village" said Naruto confuse at her statement as he wondered if she was all right in the head until she continued on

"No you're not I really am your sister Uzume and our parents are alive and in the village waiting for you so please just come back to us" said the now name Uzume.

For a moment time stopped for Naruto as he registers what Uzume said _"What their alive, but she said they were dead so how they are even alive but even so where were they when I need them most."_

Before Naruto could think about anything else he suddenly felt stiff and look down, only to see a black shadow connecting him. He look up to see Shikamaru using his family's prized justu and trapped him there.

"Look Naruto, I know you don't want to go back there but we've got no choice so just stop resisting and come back you troublesome blond" said Shikamaru

"No choice huh, since when did that village ever gave me a choice so I am gonna ask nicely Shikamaru since you weren't the one who was prejudice against me, go home and tell them old farts that I am a free man and will not hesitate to defend my right for freedom so what's it gonna be"

Shikamaru just look on with a lazy yet serious look on his face which was all the answer Naruto needed who just close his eyes and said "So be it then" and all of a sudden a fist made from Shikamaru's shadow punch him in the gut knocking the wind out of him which sent him flying back and with that started the fight.

Sakura then went in and threw a sloppy punch at Naruto who just sigh as he met it with no more than just his forefinger, when it connected it resonating a big shockwave. To say the least Sakura was in shock at what Naruto did that she didn't react in time when he just push her back with his finger which in this case was the equivalent of a freight train which resulted her being sent back into the trees once more.

Neji decided to go in and use his Taijustu to block off his chakra pathways with Tenten covering him with kunai's and shurikens but that was all for naught as he use the same unknown force to blow them all back, in which case Sai decided to capitalize as he summon out two lions made from ink and attack him but when it did the lions were destroyed before the could even touch him and they saw a force field surrounding him where the lions attack.

Before Sai could do anything else the ink where the lions were suddenly reformed into humanoid samurais wearing armor and they suddenly attack him without hesitation. With Sai out of the way, Naruto turned to the remaining ninjas when suddenly he heard someone shouted **"DYNAMIC ENTRY."**

He didn't even bother to look but just lift his hand up to his side as he caught a double kick from Guy who look shock along with the rest who were still standing before he did a 360 spin and launch Guy into Lee which sent him down once more. The rest were now slightly scared of Naruto except for Sasuke who still has that pole in his ass and were now debating whether it was a good idea to fight him but they had a job to do so they had no choice so Uzume started off as she called out her **CHAKRA CHAINS** to attack Naruto who just use his force field to block it and it did.

Chouji followed it up as he use a **PARTIAL EXPANSSION JUSTU** to grow his hand and then sent it straight for the force field which made another big shockwave but to their surprise and shock the force field didn't even budge, he tried it again but this time he lifted it up and was about to slam it down like one would to a bug. Naruto still look impassive at what he was doing so all he did was lift up one of his hand which was impacted by Chouji's huge hand and created another shockwave but this time kicking up some dirt.

Everyone there thought it was the end until they saw the dust clear and was shock to see Naruto holding Chouji's huge hand like it was nothing but that didn't deter them as Sasuke quickly went in with a **CHIDORI** in hand ready to strike. Some of them shouted out to him but it was for naught as Sasuke was about to stab Naruto but then he got an even more shock as his **CHIDORI** phase through him like it was nothing which now caused him to stumble and fall face first on to the ground.

Sasuke manage to get up, only to see Naruto pushing Chouji's entire arm back which sent him flying like the rest back into the forest. Naruto turn his head slightly so only part of his face was seen by Sasuke.

"So teme, how does it feel to be the villager's boy toy since I got your sorry ass back?" Said Naruto in a tone which infuriated Sasuke as he thought he was looking down on him which caused him to take out his sword and charge at Naruto, he went for an overhead slash but he got a huge shock as Naruto just block it.

With the back of his hand and what's even shocking was that there was no blood coming out from there while Naruto just look like he didn't care so he just grab the blade and threw Sasuke back to the group but he managed to flip himself into a standing position while starting to glare at Naruto and was about to charge once more until Jiraiya stopped him as he wanted to try diplomacy once more.

"Look Naruto I know you have no love for what the village did to you, I know I would but now please just come back so we can protect you better because this is bigger than us because we need to make sure that the Akatsuki are gone and to do that we need you so please Naruto just come back to your home." Said Jiraiya as the rest of the team managed to get up and was now ready should Naruto try anything.

"Home huh, tell me Jiraiya have ever been in a home where people beat you on a daily basis or better yet try and kill me for something that I have no control of being, sold goods for triple the price despite it being waste and vandalizing my apartment, and you know something, I found out something very interesting about you" said Naruto as Jiraiya wondered what it was before Naruto continue.

"Turns out you were suppose to be my godfather, so tell me Jiraiya where you when I needed you the most, gallivanting in brothels with 3rd rate hookers while I had to eat of the garbage. What a real swell job you did there and now it turns out my parents are alive along with a little sister so tell me dear sister, where were you and them when I was trying to survive everyday in that village what was it, too busy celebrating your birthday while I run from grown adults who were trying to kill me is that it" vented Naruto while said two were looking down in shame because of it.

"Look Naruto they are sorry ok so please try to be reasonable and hear them out and you'll realize why they did it, they did it..." Was all Kakashi could say before two wooden tendrils impaled him from behind on both his thighs which shock the group as they turn to see Naruto who look at them in anger

"Reasonable, You weren't the one being attack by grown adults, you weren't the one who was abandon by his family, you weren't the one who was look down by others and you weren't the one who was banish for doing his goddamn job and you're saying that I am unreasonable what a joke you hypocrite, you didn't even bother to check up on me when I had to take _TWO_ of your stupid prize justu who you personally taught to that traitor while you just brush me aside like I was nothing to you and what's even worse was that you were my father's student. What was it that you taught us? Those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, so tell me Hatake what does that make you"

Kakashi could feel the stinging in his chest as Naruto said that before the blond continued on

"I know who my parents are and to find out now they were still alive and living happily somewhere while I nearly die every day just made almost all of my respect for them to go down the drain so here's a message you could give them when you see them, I hope it was all worth it because right now they just lost their only son

The retrieval team look a little shock at what Naruto knew and Jiraiya had to ask "How did you know who your parents were, the only ones who knew were the Hokages, me and a select few how did you figure it out"

"From me you perverted toad." Said a new voice which made everyone turn towards it and boy were they in for a shock, why? That's because nearby was a beautiful woman with luscious long red hair that reach her waist, flawless like skin, her breast was easily Tsunade's level with an hour glass shaped waist and legs that could go on for miles which was easily shown by the blood red Kimono she was wearing with a slit on the left side showing her leg but what really shocked them was the fox like ears on her head and nine flowing tails that were behind her.

Only one entity could match what they were seeing and the first to shout was Jiraiya.

"THE KYUUBI, how did you get out of the seal?"

"That, my pitiful little monkey is the wonder known as magic to which this handsome man excels at" said Kyuubi as she pointed at Naruto which made them wide eyed once more.

"Naruto are you out of your mind, she is a pure evil entity we have to seal her quickly before something happens..."Was all Jiraiya said before a pillar made of earth slammed into his gut.

"Be silent Jiraiya, she has helped me more times than I could count so of course I would set her free and the fact that she has her own mind and not some mindless beast just shows how pathetic Konoha really is" said Naruto codly as he slowly raise his magic powers

"Like we care was it is because it and you are Konoha's property and if you stop kidding yourself you can see you are still the same loser as before" sneer Sakura and that was the last thing she said before suddenly a massive amount of KI was aimed at them which made them fell to their knees gasping for breath.

Somehow they managed to look back to see eyes who held nothing but pure rage staring down at them before he levitated into the air as the skies darken, the winds howl and the earth shakes along with thunder raging across the skies as Naruto look down at the people from his former home. He felt pity for some of them as they held nothing against him but he knew he had to fight because he was not going to let what he had struggle to do go away for a place that would kill him at a moment notice no, he had too much to live for out here so with a wave of both his hands that glowed brightly he look at them and said

"You will not take me back to that wretched place but don't worry I won't kill you because you are gonna tell those fools this I am a man of free will ready to fight for what is my right so if you bring a thousand men to confront me I will guarantee that they will be laid bruised and broken before you for I am Naruto S. Strange and I AM THE SORCERER SUPREME."

Which was what the retrieval team heard before a flash of light engulf them and then darkness took over their vision.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay, and that's that do tell me what you think about it so**

 **Rate and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **Bluebakaninja: Never thought about that way for the second one thanks for pointing that out and as for the first well I was going for the hold it in kinda of rage you know like bottling up the emotions relating to it until the outlet appears and he kinda snaps and as for the swearing *sweatdrop while scratching the back of my head* kinda got lost in the zone you know though thanks for input.**

 **Rise eternal darkness: Mainly magic since for the most part Naruto barely learn any justu during his childhood anyway, that and I would think that Naruto would prefer summonig elements out of nothing rather than trying to remember handsigns and limit the usage in a way.  
**

 **Sharius biology: Wait and see hehe.**

 **Nynrahghost: Again sorry if the bashing was too heavy from your point of view, I got too much into the zone. And the swearing too *sweatdrop* hehe**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

( A day after the incident )

Naruto sigh once again as he walked down the halls towards his destination, right now he wanted to rest his weary mind after the events from yesterday but he had to talk to the professor about it so with that in mind he have already reach his destination which was the principal's office.

Knocking on the door, he waited for a moment before a voice called out "Enter"

Opening the door, Naruto walked inside to see the faculty of the school which was the entire original X-men all in there waiting for his arrival along with Director Fury, it was then then Charles Xavier started out.

"Hello Naruto I guess you know why we're all here then." Naruto nodded as he started to report about the situation knowing it was gonna be a while and he had a nagging feeling that it was just the beginning

( Konoha council room )

Tsunade right now was wondering what her granduncle thought when he decided to put civilians who has zero to nothing at all relating to the world of the shinobi on the council and if he was alive right now she would use her titan like strength and give him a beating for even coming up with such and idea.

It was a day after the retrieval team came back from the mission...well more like they were all unceremoniously dropped from the sky in a portal with all of them either knocked out or beaten and bruised. Form where she was standing at the time she knew they failed but what she didn't expect was just how powerful Naruto was right now when she heard the report from those who were somehow still conscious despite the beating they took which was now the reason for this debacle when she told the council what happen to the teams and needless to say when she was done with this she was gonna drink enough sake to supply an entire clan.

Having enough of this nonsense she ended the shouting match by slamming her fist on the table making it crack under her strength, the reaction was instantaneous as the entire room went dead silent. Seeing this as her moment Tsunade started to talk.

"Now that we are all quiet and calm I would like to speak, now I have listen what you have 'suggested' and my decision is to ignore everything you say because quite frankly it is idiotic and downright suicidal as of this moment."

As soon as she said that the civilian council erupted once more based on pure stupidity

"Have you lost your mind."

"The demon is free we have to kill it."

"Hokage-sama you have got to send our forces before they..."

"ENOUGH!"

The council wisely shut up for the moment as Tsunade started leaking out KI which is making them shiver in fear, seeing as she wasn't gonna be interrupted she continued.

"If you stupid idiots have not banish him in the first place then we would not be in this situation right now or have you all forgotten what happen just a week after you idiots in all of your infinite wisdom decided to do it. No? Then let me remind you that the GODDAMN Fire Lord himself and his entire army came and KICK mind you not walk no, he piratically kicked down the doors and demand why the other lords cancelled their ties with us and one of you had the gall to say what we did in front of him. IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS WE HAVE LOST 75% OF OUR MISSIONS BECAUSE YOU STILL LET YOUR HATE GUIDE YOU AND LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE NOW."

Shouted Tsunade as she couldn't help but wonder how people was born this stupid before she slumped down into her chair and took a side glance as she continued on "Then again its not like all of you are to blame - which caused two people on the shinobi side to flinch at what she was implying- "but back to it if you want to send someone go ahead, go and send someone to fight the person that defeated not one, not two but THREE teams of JOUNIN level shinobi along with one of the SANNIN I might add without any problems so go ahead and see who has a death wish on their hands."

That managed to shut the civilians up because they have heard the damage taken from the retrieval team and they knew no one wanted to face someone who could do that without any effort and before anything else could be said Danzo decided to butt in

"It is true that the former Jinchuriki has managed to help Konoha gain allies but the past is the past but now the team may have failed but it has presented an opportunity for mine to work.

Not even a second after he said that Danzo suddenly found himself pinned to the wall courtesy of Tsunade who had an infuriated look in her eyes as she hissed at Danzo " WHAT. DID. YOU. DO"

Danzo unfazed by his predicament said calmly "What should have been done, the former Jinchuriki has children at where he works, children that can be use as leverage and from what we know they could have a bloodlines that will be useful to us so that we could use them as..."

Danzo didn't even finished that sentence as Tsunade slug him right in the face which shock the people there but before they could say anything Tsunade then reprimanded him "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, the brat will go to hell itself to save those he cares about and you have done and doom us all at this rate. Right now I have half a mind to drag your sorry ass to the brat's feet and beg him to not doom our village further thanks to you, what have you got to say for yourself."

Before Danzo could answer anything else the entire council room was floored with KI that made the shinobi there dropped to their knees while the civilian side started to have heart attacks and then suddenly an ANBU came into the room quickly and bowed to the Hokage despite him also being affected by the KI and said "Hokage-sama there is someone at the gates here to see you and he has request that you meet him at the gates."

Before anyone could said anything the ANBU continued on "And Hokage-sama that person is Naruto Uzumaki."

That was enough for Tsunade to know that shit really hit the fan as she and the shinobi council quickly headed for the gates not caring for the civilian council who was now having a heart attack.

( An hour ago Xavier's office )

"I see, this is quite troubling news." Said Xavier as he intertwine his fingers while leaning slightly forward, after Naruto describe what happen yesterday he was sure that it might not be the last he seen of these shinobi from beyond the veil.

He then turn to Fury who was also deep in thought before he started "Well since this is your situation, I am incline to have you go about your way of doing it but for the most part I don't think they will stop at just this so what I will do is increase security at the ports so they don't give us anymore surprises."

Scott then added his two cents in "And we'll try to be more vigilante so that they won't try anything to the students." with the rest of the team agreeing

Naruto felt a weight taken of his shoulders after hearing that he thought he might have to do something he might regret in his life and before he could say anything else Logan sniffed the air a little before widening his eyes as he barked out "We've got two incoming and their coming in fast."

"Where are they heading?." Shouted Fury as he took out his gun and then quickly called for back up.

Charles put his hand on his head for a moment when he went wide eyed which was later mimicked by Naruto as he felt one of his markers in a very specific room "Thalia!"

That shock the people there especially a certain mocha skin weather goddess as she saw Naruto teleporting to the room before she quickly followed his reaction by running out of the office heading towards the room

( Thalia's room )

"Is this the child we are looking for." Said an emotionless voice of a shadowy figure

The figure in front of him just nodded as he held a bundle in front of him. The figure then was about to make some handsigns when suddenly a fist came out of nowhere slugging him right in the face which cracked the mask a little as he flew out the window landing on the outside, the other one had no time to react as the bundle he held was gone from his grasp and it was his turn to be thrown out of the room.

( Outside )

The two that was thrown out of the room quickly got up and tried to get away when one of them was shot by a red laser beam that sent him flying a few feet, the other managed to dodge it by jumping but he wasn't prepared from being push back by an unknown force. The second figure got up quicker, but only to narrowly dodge a swipe from three metal claws that was gonna bisect him if he didn't move.

He landed near his partner who shakily got up and was now surveying the situation which was not good in their opinion as the entire X-men got ready along with the fact that some aircraft was heading towards them if the sounds they were hearing was correct.

They knew that was it for them but before they could even attempt their suicide seals the two suddenly went stiff and unable to move when all of a sudden a voice was heard in their minds _"Normally I would not go to such methods as this but you have trespass on our grounds and from what I have gathered in your mind right now I am very incline to turn you into nothing more than a vegetable with a never ending nightmare but that is not up to me to decide but him."_

The two was slightly confuse until they felt a giant wave of KI directed at them and when both of them turn, they saw Naruto calmly walking towards them but they way they saw his body tense it was not calm at all as they saw a visage of the Shinigami right behind him which made unable to usher a word as Naruto got closer to them as his eyes glowed purple.

He looked at a two with a calculating eye and it seems to the two that they were there for hours instead of a mere few seconds until Naruto turn his back on them walking away but he stopped momentary near Logan as he said two words that will make his day.

"No mercy."

The Wolverine gave a thumbs up towards Naruto before turning back to the two and gave a savage grin which Charles got the message as he let the two go and the last thing those two saw was Logan plunging his claws right into their shoulders before dragging them into the forest where the cries of agony was never answered by anybody.

( With Naruto )

Naruto walked in back to Thalia's room to see Ororo holding a bundle in her hands as she gently rock it while cooing at who was inside of it, this was the scene he saw as he walked towards her and then gently wrapped his arms around her waist which made her lean into his chest and she sigh sadly knowing what he was gonna do.

"I know what your gonna do but I want you to swear to come back safe or else."

Naruto did nothing else but kiss her cheek before both of them look at the bundle which showed a baby no more than a few weeks old with a tuff of golden hair with silver tips on it.

They stood there for a while before Naruto let go and walked out of the room not noticing the sad look on her face.

( Outside )

Naruto walked out to the yard to see Logan coming out of the forest blood covering parts of his clothing and what looked like a cut that has been healed like any wounds he took with a cigar in hand as he stare at one of the few people he respected as both a fighter and a person.

He said in a gruff voice "So what are you gonna do now Strange."

Naruto stare at him for a moment before he opened up a portal before looking at him saying "What I should have done."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto continued "Bury the past, you coming?"

Shrugging Logan decided to follow him knowing he might need somebody to calm him down when he's on a warpath and that was never good for those that he has his sights on and he wondered how dumb must these people be before stepping into the portal along with Naruto.

( The Land of Fire )

A portal opened up to see Naruto and Logan stepping out of there, Logan with a cigar in his mouth did a puff before saying

"So this is where you used to live its quite peaceful."

"Yes it looks that way but you of all people should know that nothing is what it seems let's go." Stated Naruto before he teleported him and Logan in front of Konoha. Once there he managed to scare the crap of the Chunin there who immediately recognize him and was about to say something when suddenly Naruto flared his Ki that swept the entire village and the Chunin guarding there was now on the ground trying to breath properly as they have never felt such hatred from somebody and if they weren't scared now then this would as Naruto said coldly.

"Tell the Hokage that Naruto Uzumaki wish to meet her here and I am not gonna take anything less than that so I would suggest you get to it as my patience is wearing thin right now."

That was all it took as a hidden ANBU quickly dash off to inform what has happen which leaves Naruto who is still leaking out KI along with Logan who somehow wasn't affected by it with the gate guards and the hidden ANBU who are trying not to go into shock because of the KI emitted by the blond.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance, what are you gonna do when they get here?" Asked Logan but all he got was silence as Naruto glared at what was once his home while still leaking out his KI which made the shinobi there wonder how did the guy next to him managed to stay unaffected by it.

It didn't take long as the Hokage along with the shinobi council and the adviser to appear in a **SHUNSHIN** to see Naruto standing there glaring at them which made them shiver at how cold his eyes were.

It didn't take long before Tsunade started out "Ummm hey Naruto, long time no see."

Naruto just stood there with his cold hard look answered "It would be Hokage-sama but circumstances aside I would rather be anywhere but here."

Tsunade flinch at what he was implying and she couldn't help but agree with him because of what this village has done to him but before she could usher a word one of the advisers open her trap and said "Good the brat has returned now we can get on with getting back our village to its former glory."

Tsunade couldn't help but facepalm at what her stupid advisers said and before she knew it a metal chain came out of nowhere and wrapped around Koharu's neck and hoisted her up in the air strangling her which made Homura shouted at him "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING YOU BRA...UGHHH." for a moment before he too was in the same predicament as Koharu as the chains got tighter around their necks as they slowly struggle to breath.

Naruto then responded "What I'm doing is shutting up the dogs that only knows how to bark and hide behind others when it suits them so please _'Honorable councils'_ be quite and let the adults talk because I have a lot to talk about." before he loosen the grip on their neck thus allowing them to breath but he still kept them suspended in mid air

There was a tense silence as the shinobi there were twitching ready to fight at a moments notice as they saw what Naruto did, after a while Tsunade spoke again "Listen Naruto we did what we have to do but I assure you that."

Naruto raised one of his hand up in a gesture before talking "Don't be I may not like it but I understand why you sent them to try and get me back but I am not here because of that no I am here because your _'advisers'_ see fit to kidnapped a child barely able to walk and wanted to turn her into a mindless slave so no Tsunade I am not here for you, I am here to take his head and mount it on my wall." As he pointed at Danzo who had an impassive face on but inwardly he cursed as his ROOT failed the mission as he said impassively

"Humph you think you can harm me boy, you attack me and we will have probable cause to kill you on sight so make no mistake you can do nothing so I suggest you make the smart choice and return to being our weapon."

That statement made some of the people there glare at Danzo who wasn't fazed by it and Naruto just stare at him impassively when all of a sudden Danzo found his bandage eye being stab by Naruto's thumb. It took a few seconds for Danzo to feel it before he screamed at the pain he received by Naruto who barely even give a care in the world as he dug his thumb deeper into Danzo's eye.

"Smart choice? don't make me laugh I would rather be in hell than this cesspool of a village, besides what makes you think you are untouchable Danzo." Said Naruto as he look at Danzo with eyes full of mirth which infuriated Danzo as he felt he was being look down upon so he shouted out "ROOT."

With that a squad of ROOT nins descended and surround Naruto who barely bat an eye at them before talking once more.

"Cute, you think your lapdogs could save you right now but sorry to say that you've made one fatal error when it comes to me." -Naruto dug deeper some more eliciting a groan from Danzo as he lean into his ear and whispered- "I am unpredictable" and without warning Naruto then released a giant wave of his magic that practically could have been felt throughout the Land of Fire.

The shinobi there quickly got into their stance when the pulse was sent but then a while later they realized that nothing happen which confuse them a little when suddenly a scream was heard and everyone there turn to see one of the ROOT holding his head as he screamed to the heavens which was then followed by his comrades as they held their head and scream in pain until all of them drop one by one onto the ground dead.

Tsunade quickly check for a pulse on one of them only to find none which shock not only her but the rest of the people there too especially Danzo whose lone eye widen at how his bodyguards were killed without being touch before he heard chuckling and turn to see Naruto smiling at him as if mocking his futile attempts at resistance.

Naruto then said "You see Danzo, for all your behind the scenes work and other unsavory acts you forgot the one thing that is required to be a leader. Both brains and brawn and you my crippled little friend don't have either, see when I was training with my master in the mystics arts he gave me a book of seals which was given to him as a gift by my ancestors when he was young as he visited the Elemental Nations and he had no one who could pass on this art until I came along. At first I thought it won't be much and I humored him into reading it but as time goes by I found myself enchanted by it because of its limitless use and so from there I learned and studied about all manner of seals inside the book which later I realized that I could incorporated it with magic so suffice to say Danzo your knowledge of seals compared to mine is that of a pond to the ocean itself and all I need is to see the writings of your seals and voila a counteract for it which was provided by the two you've sent to kidnapped the children when I use my vision to see through their mask and I already figured that it uses your specific chakra signature to activate it so it was quite simple really and don't bother wondering every ROOT ins that you have is dead right now well except for the one with the retrieval teams but even so I don't think you will do anything to him sometime soon."

That itself shocked the people there at how proficient Naruto was at the **SEALING ARTS** which made them wonder just how powerful Naruto is and before anyone knew it a portal decided to open up and from it came out another Naruto which made most of them wonder when did he create a clone. The clone that they saw was holding some sort of folder in his hands which Danzo recognized immediately as the clone stood next to the original and handed him the folder which Naruto accepted it with his free hand before the clone shimmer out of existence.

"Clones don't you just love them." Said Naruto playfully as he waved the folder for all to see before continuing "You see Danzo what I have here is all of your dirty little secrets that you have over the years and do you know what that means hmmm, what it means is that you are now exposed and because of it I am within my rights seeing as some of them are meant to use me as a weapon like you say but I digress so to make things short you are now a man without an army, a base and right now a dead man."

Danzo's eyes widen once more at what Naruto was implying but before he could usher a word Naruto took his thumb out of his eye and walked away which confuse him until suddenly his body suddenly combusted into flames and it took a moment before he could register it and when he did he screamed out it pain as the flames burn into him.

Naruto didn't even bother to look at Danzo who cursed and scream at the blond who was wiping the blood from his thumb with a handkerchief while the ANBU there tried to put out the flames but to no avail as it didn't relent to the jutsus they used and everyone there was forced to watch somebody burn right in front of their very eyes.

Koharu and Homura look on in shock from their positions as they watch Danzo being burned by Naruto before their very eyes and right now they were sweating as they have now lost a significant amount of power they hold and if what Naruto holding was real then they could be killed on sight just by ignoring it. They were now in deep shit and both them and Naruto realized this as he stood right in front of them with an evil smirk on his face.

"Now what should I do to you two hags." Said Naruto as he enjoyed the look on the two remaining advisers face as they try to get themselves free.

"You...you can't hurt us we are the advisers to the Hokage i-i-it'll mean your head if you touch us." Said Koharu as she tried to steel herself against the blond but to her shock the blond didn't even look fazed at all at what she said as he stood impassively in front of them and then said

"Ohh but some these things in this folder begs to differ since I'm sure there aren't any other people with your two names right here in Konoha right?" Now the two cursed even more as the blond had them right where he wants them and they could do nothing about it as the chains got a little tighter to make them feel uncomfortable.

"Besides I'm sure Moegi and Udon would love to know that their grandparents allowed Danzo to turn children into mindless killing machines with a dead man seals on their tongues don't you"

Koharu couldn't take it anymore at the audacity of the boy in her mind as he was talking to them like an insignificant fly "Is this what you want huh to humiliate us, to see us grovel on the ground like ants, you know nothing about sacrifices so you should know your betters and urkkkkk." It was only mid rant that the chains around Koharu got way too tight as it strangle her until she got a little to blue for her. After a while it slowly loosen and as it did she gasped for air like it was a precious commodity until she heard Naruto spoke in a cold but deadly tone.

"Sacrifice huh, you say that I don't know what it means don't make me laugh. I am a living example on what sacrifice means, living on the street since I was five, being chase by grown men and women just because they can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai, sold rotten food at triple the price, beaten stab, poison so go ahead you hypocrite tell me what did you have to sacrifice hmm because as far as I'm concern you didn't bear a burden made by your own family who left you to fend for yourself, you didn't have everyone alienate you because of that burden and you sure as hell didn't have someone you could count on as a grandfather figure lie in your very face everytime you ask why people hate you or who your family is for that matter so yes seeing people like you grovel at my feet is what I always wanted to see even though I have half a mind just to kill you all but I won't seeing it'll make me stoop to your level so I'm just gonna let you go with a warning this time, cross me again and my face will be the last thing you will EVER SEE YOU GOT ME."

The two could only nod fearfully at how much KI Naruto was releasing and with that Naruto dispelled the chains causing them to drop unceremoniously onto the ground before spinning on the ball of his heel and started to walk away until a voice came out from the crowd

"Naruto wait."

Naruto stop for a moment and turn his head a little to see a red head coming out from the crowd and all he felt towards her were a marred of emotions from slight happiness to pure anger at her and her husband.

"What do you want." Said Naruto in a tone that made the red head flinch at but she press on

"Listen Naruto I know what you are feeling right but I want you to come back to us, to your family so we can be together again I know we got some explaining to do but just." -Naruto held up his hand once more with his back to her and said "Family, an interesting choice of words. So tell me _'mother'_ did you even feel anything knowing your husband damn his own child and leaving him into this hell hole or the fact that you choose to ignore me just so you could train a jailer to keep me in line huh did you even wonder what was going on in my life or were you to busy living yours."

Kushina couldn't help but have tears in her eyes at what Naruto was implying as she dropped to the ground and started to sob who was then comforted by a blond as he got out from the crowd.

Kneeling close to her he rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her because of what their son has implied to her, he turned to Naruto and said "Look, I know you are upset but please understand why we did. If you let us explain then you know why we had to leave you here please just come back to us."

Naruto just stare at the blond the same he did for the rest of them before he answered the blond man with venom in his voice "Explain, there's not an excuse in the world that you could give that can justify what you did to me so unless god himself drag me back here, there's no way in the entire universe that could make me come back here, not you, not her and not even them. Though congratulations to you two because for a second time in your life, you get to say good bye to your son that you abandon so farewell Minato Namikaze."

The last thing Minato saw was his son opening a portal and then walking through it followed by the rough looking man that was with him who look at him with an indifferent face as he said "If you didn't screw up his life so bad I'd almost feel sorry for you." before walking into the portal that close after that, leaving behind a stunned crowd and a sobbing woman as she cried her heart out after losing her son for a second time in her life while the man look on in sadness at how his decision made him lose the only son he had.

( Xavier's mansion )

"So Strange that's it, you know they aren't gonna give up just because of that" Said Logan as he walked out of the closed portal towards Naruto who stood still and gaze out onto the cliff side before giving a sigh saying "I know but I won't bend over for them no matter who they are. I have broken my chains that bound me, I have freed myself from the cage they held me in, I am not going back Logan and I will fight for it no matter what. Besides if I do get captured and sent back there against my will then they will have hell to pay for when my wives know about this."

Logan had to chuckle at what Naruto told him and couldn't help but pity them because they were screwed either way and if it were up to him he'll rather leave Naruto alone than have 9 angry woman who love him and have the power to destroy them be given a reason to do so as they say hell hath no fury like a women scorn.

"I won't worry about them too much Strange because between the two of us and the rest of our team, it take a miracle for them to even touch you." Said Logan as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Hehe yeah I know but its not them I'm worried about." Said Naruto as his face turn into a small frown while looking back to his long time friend.

Getting the message Logan said "Its about that group that hunted you a while back isn't it, the Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded before stating "I know they are gonna come for me soon since they failed with taking Gaara's but I can't help but worry about the dangers it might bring to my life now."

An awkward silence insured as Logan knew what he meant as he too had that same gut feeling and unknown to them that bad feeling might be coming for them soon

( Unknown place )

"What do you have for us Zetsu." Said a figure as he look at the half man half plant like thing before him along with eight other figures.

"We have found the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Said the white half which the supposed leader nodded to before the black half spoke out

"But it seems that he managed to extract the Bijuu out of him without killing himself." That statement put a shocked look on the faces of the figures before one of them asked.

"So what does that mean we go after the Kyuubi?"

The leader was in deep thought before he answered "Since our situation has changed this is what I want you to do, everyone else will follow their original orders to capture the rest of the Jinchuriki except for Kisame and Itachi, you two will go after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and I want you to capture both of them since it might be a temporary clone to throw us of guard."

The rest of the figures nodded before fading out of existence except for one who is a female by her looks alone as she asked the leader "Are you sure that's wise."

The leader look at the female before answering "Yes since Itachi and Kisame have some experience with the boy and their skills are suited for the task so don't worry because we will achieve our goal for peace soon."

The woman looked a little skeptical before she slightly relented saying "Yes, yes we will." Before both of them disappear from sight.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, OK here's the second chapter of the story, this part is mostly just some drama build up I'm trying to make hope you enjoy it so**

 **Rate and Review Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **Zero: Tell you what if I've finish either this story or my Army of TWO cross or if I found myself unable to continue these for some reason, I try it out.  
**

 **DDragon21: Maybe just around Madara's level**

 **Darklight-Dragon21: When someone decides to name himself sorcerer supreme I intend to make it fit the name so yeah Naruto doesn't usually need to chant for his spells**

 **Emilbootanimefreak: In the hospital with the retrieval team since at the time I had mix feelings on whether to make a family abandon him kind of story so I gave her a cameo appearance its there in case you miss it.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

( Few days after returning from Konoha )

"*Sigh* Sometimes I wonder how Iruka-sensei managed to do this job." Said an exasperated Naruto as he was grading some of the homework. It was a few days after he made his point to his former home but he still had that feeling that something might happen but he put that aside for now as he stopped a stapler with his telekinesis and without even looking he said "Is there something bothering you -His eyes turn to the door- Jeanna?"

And at the door was a woman with crimson red waist length hair that flow freely on her, she was wearing a black shirt with yellow trims. The shirt hugged her body perfectly while parting aside at the lower part, exposing her midriff, making her sexy yet elegant at the same time along with the way her jeans hugged her hip showed of her sexy mile long legs would make any man drool. All in all was a goddess among men that was leaning against the frame of the door with her arms cross as she look at Naruto before saying "Yeah I do."

She then walk towards him swaying her hips before she went and straddle him and Naruto welcome it before she lean in and said "You went and raised some hell and didn't take me along."

Naruto had to restrain a chuckle as she said that before he went in for a deep kiss which she welcome it as the two started to make out in the classroom that lasted for a few minutes when they had to break leaving a small trail of spit between them. The two look at each other for a moment as sky-blue eyes stare into ruby red ones before Jeanna spoke "You know I love to have _'fun_ ' and you still left me out of it."

Naruto then countered "Your definition of fun would have razed the place to the ground with flames."

"Well they would have deserved it wouldn't you say so."

"Not all of them besides I didn't want to mess with your bonding time with your _'family'._ "

"Che you know they might be nice and all but they aren't technically my family you know."

"Ahh but you were stuck inside of her before meeting me and you do look like her so in a sense you are her sister so to speak."

Jeanna smirked a little before answering "How in the world did I and the rest managed to marry and share a smartass like you anyway."

"Ohh this coming from the woman who is a supposed entity of power stuck in a persons body for a better part of her life before meeting me when she lost control of said entity." Said Naruto with a voice full of mirth which earned him a punch on his shoulder from Jeanna before she answered

"Not my fault the girl couldn't handle my powers and you shouldn't be talking mister harem king, I mean you managed to snag and marry some of the most hottest women on the face of the earth and somehow not die in the crossfire."

"Well what can I say I'm just that damn good which all of you know perfectly especially during our nightly adventures." Said Naruto as he nibble her neck a little which earned a moan from the woman who smirked and said huskily "Oh yes we do."

Before they could go any further Naruto then sense a presence at the front of the gates which he groan at recognizing it forcing him to gently get the woman off him which she pouted at and then followed him as they walked out of the classroom and nearly bumping into someone, if it weren't for the fact that said person just pass through them like they weren't there.

"Oh Strange, like there's some people at the gates saying they know you and Logan is totally on edge so Mr. Xavier told me like to get you" Said the person who is a petite female whose brown haired was tied into a ponytail.

Naruto then answered her "Thanks Kitty I'm gonna greet them now but shouldn't you be having a class right now."

Kitty then gasp before running off waving the two goodbye as she head to somewhere which made Naruto chuckle at her antics before the two went towards the gates.

( At the gates )

"Che why do we even need to get the loser anyway if he doesn't want to come back I say good riddance." Said a young man with spiky brown hair with what look like two tribal marks on both his cheeks, beside him was a big white dog who had to shake its head at his masters antics before another voice spoke out in a monotone.

"Because Kiba the Hokage has order us to do so and not only that we need Naruto so that the Akatsuki won't get the Kyuubi, its only logical that we do so but we should also try to be civil because I fear just the four of us couldn't do anything should he retaliate violently." said voice was a male who was wearing a thick jacket with a hoodie along with a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Shino is right Kiba, hate to say it but we need Naruto more than he needs us and even though I would rather let him live his own life and be happy I'm afraid that our village won't survive that long without him." Said a more mature voice as the figure came up to them showing another guy wearing a bandana with a standard Jounin vest but on his waist was a sash tied to it with the kanji for fire on it.

"Asuma-sensei is right Kiba but we're here just to talk to him that's all." Said another timid voice as a person stood next to Asuma who is a female beauty with waist long hair and a jacket which showed off her figure impressively.

"Come on Hinata, you still have feelings for the dope." Said Kiba

"No Kiba, yes at first I a crush on him but as time pass I realized that I had a form of hero worship since I always respected his will to fight and never give up. Now I may not have any of those kinds of feelings for him but I do respect him as a friend at the least I could say the same to you."

Kiba had to restrain a growl as Asuma stare at him intensively when suddenly the gates open for them to see Naruto and Jeanna walking towards them and then promptly stop right in front of them. An awkward silence ensured until Asuma broke it as he hold his hand out and said "Well I guess its good to see you again Naruto."

Naruto on the other hand gave a polite smile as he return the gesture with a handshake as he said "The same could be the same if it weren't for our current situation." He then look at the team before looking back at Asuma and said "That's all they sent this time, I slightly insulted."

Asuma chuckled a little before saying "Well the rest are still in the hospital after the beating you gave them which I'm surprised some of them could even get up the first time I saw them in that state."

"Well I tried to hold back on a few since some of them didn't have anything against me though I think the Uchiha needs more time to nurse his family jewels if he has any in the first place." Joked Naruto which earned a few snickers among the current team sans one who smirked and made a jab at Naruto "At least the dead last manage to do something good but other than that just hurry up and come with us already or else."

Naruto barely look at Kiba as he talked to Asuma which infuriated him as he shouted out "Oi, listen to me when I'm talking to you dope." Again which was ignored by Naruto as he chat with Asuma about random stuff and because it Kiba was fuming and was about to make a grab at Naruto when suddenly his body went stiff before he suddenly drop to the ground on all fours shocking the team but what happen next made their jaws dropped as when Kiba spoke instead of words coming out he started to bark like a dog.

Still barking like a dog Kiba tried to stand up but instead he stood on his knees while his hands were folded near his chest as he tried to say something but instead of words only the sound of his barking was heard.

"Well look who it is, a bitch who learn how to actually bark. Hey that's a good first step guys maybe next time he'll actually learn how to bite." Said a smirking Naruto which was mimicked by Jeanna as she look like a predator playing with its prey.

Still shell-shocked at what was happening to Kiba Asuma had to ask "I know I'm gonna regret this for asking but what did you do to him and can you stop it now?"

Naruto did nothing more than feign innocence as he said "What do you mean Asuma I mean isn't Kiba embracing his inner dog and is now acting like what he should be?"

The three sweatdrop at how Naruto said it while Kiba was still barking in what sounded like a curse before suddenly his eyes went blank and he dropped to the ground startling his teammates who went to check on him but found out he was just knocked out which relived them a bit before they look back at Naruto who had an amused smile on his face before saying "Well since the mutt has quite down a bit how about you guys come in and enjoy some tea I've made."

Seeing as they had nothing else better to do the three plus one dog carrying an unconscious Kiba made their way into the mansion.

A while later we see the five plus one dog enjoying the scenery as they sipped some tea while making small talk while Akamaru was relaxing under the sun, Despite Kiba being out of commission the team already realized that force would not be the answer as the fact that if one of them could turn Kiba like that then who knows what else could they do.

After taking another sip of tea Naruto the address the current retrieval team "Truthfully I would have thought that the beating I gave to the last team would tell them to officially back off, not send one more team that's slightly more smaller than the last group."

"Well like I told them I would rather leave you alone and let you live the rest of your life but since we were ordered to we more or less got no choice but don't worry we be gone by the end of the week if we can't convince you though the advisers are trying to discreetly finds ways to punish you for what you did but that's under the bridge for now." Said Asuma as he went for his pocket only to remind himself that he quit smoking for Kurenai's sake.

Naruto had an irritated look on his face as he said "Maybe I should have level a couple miles of land just to prove my point to those vultures. Hahhh they just don't seem to quit but other than that I see Kurenai has you whipped if your not smoking right now."

"Comes with making her pregnant Naruto not that you would know anyway." Said Asuma but he and the rest were in for a shock as to what Naruto said next

"Oh but I do Asuma since I've got at least three kids with one of their mothers and one of my other wives who is working right here in this mansion as a teacher." That really stunned the team including Akamaru who heard it with his jaw dropped and his normally close eyes to widen like dinner plates which was mimicked by the team with Shino's glasses dropping to one side while Asuma stare in shock for a moment before he dropped to his knees as he bowed to Naruto with tears in his eyes shocking the team once again as he said "Please teach me on how you do it, I can barely take it with her mood swings and crazy apatite I mean I don't even know what a borscht is."

Naruto look on at the man in slight pity as he knew what he was going through but even now he still couldn't figure out how to handle them when they got like this so he patted the soon to be father which made him bow in sadness as he knew that Naruto didn't have an answer to his problems but he raised an interesting point as Shino said "Naruto-san you said you had three children but only told us one of their mother is her does that mean you've had other women in your life?"

Naruto look at Shino for a moment before answering "Yes and no Shino yes I have other women but no they aren't just that since I married them all nine of them." Once again shock ensured on the faces of the team as they heard Naruto being married to nine women and was about to comment on it before Jenna suddenly snapped her fingers which confuse the retrieval team for a moment until two figures were being pulled from the woods exposing themselves before they managed to use some chakra to stick to the ground since they were close to it.

Everyone there sans two were in a stance as they saw two S-ranked missing-nin before them because both of them were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki who were both infamous in their own right while said two were slightly startled at what happen as Kisame said "What the fuck was that Itachi?"

Itachi on the other hand just answered stoically "I am not sure Kisame but I wager it has something to do with Naruto right."

Naruto just did nothing more than peacefully sipped his tea with Jeanna leaning on his shoulders as though the two S-ranked nins weren't there in the first place, he then put down the cup and said "Maybe Itachi, so I guess you guys want the Kyuubi huh?"

Itachi just nodded as he spoke "Yes so are you willing to give up Naruto our master has plans to ensure world peace if you do so please come with us and the world will not have suffering anymore."

Naruto look at the man as if he grown a second head before he calmly stood up and slowly walk towards them while the team tried to call out to him but it fell on death ears as he walked until he was a few feet in front of them with a calm look in his eyes and hands folded behind his back.

The two were slightly confuse for a moment before Naruto spoke out "Peace, is that what they call mind control nowadays, Itachi you poor poor fool sometimes I wonder if stupidity is genetic in the Uchiha family I mean come on ten S-ranked nins killing people and taking the Bijuu for world peace now that's the biggest hypocritical thing I have ever heard but I am ranting on, you say that you want the Kyuubi but sorry to say guys she's not here at the moment."

The two didn't look fazed at what he said as Kisame said "Well since the boss wanted to capture the two of you anyway I say we take you for now then the Kyuubi would come straight to us."

"Well that's if you guys can even take me in the first place but then again I guess it won't just be me facing you guys."

Kisame gave a shark like grin as he retorted with confidence "Oh and you think the five of you can take us on because you have more numbers than us don't make me laugh."

The retrieval team tense up at what he said while Jeanna could care less as she was checking her nails, Naruto on the other hand just raised his eyebrow before smirking and said "Oh my mistake you thought that it'll be the five of us against you. Sorry to say you guys aren't even worth 25% of my full power, nope what I mean is that Kyu-chan decided to meet up with one of her siblings since she heard that you guys were after them so she decided to go back to the Elemental Nations and right now she should be meeting one of your other team."

That widen the eyes of Itachi as he realized that the Kyuubi is back in the Elemental Nations and he had only one thought before he saw a fist heading straight for him

 _"Shit"_

( Somewhere in the Land of Lightning )

"Damn this bitch is really getting on my fucking nerves." Said a silver haired man as he stare at the large flaming two tailed cat right in front of him with his triple bladed scythe in hand while his partner could care less as he said "Who cares about your nerves lets just hurry and finish this up so I can get paid."

The two glared at each other for a moment before they prepare themselves to fight the two tailed cat right in front of them but what they weren't prepared for was five giant flaming balls the size of a small house coming at them though only one of them managed to dodge it by using a **KAWAMARI** , the other just took the full brunt of it as the fireballs connected resulting in a giant fiery explosion.

Everyone there was confuse on what happen earlier until a voice came out from the flames "What the fuck who's the fucker that did that come out so I can sacrifice you to Jashin." showing that the silver haired man was all right except for the burn marks on his cloak.

The partner of the foul mouth person could only shake his head at his partner's antics until a voice broke him out of his thoughts

"Well well looks like you managed to survive, not bad but sadly for you it just gives me more time to toy with you."

All of the people there turn to see Kyuubi without her ears and tails leaning against a tree as she played with a small fireball in hand but what was most surprising was the two tailed cat as it look shocked seeing the one person she thought she never see.

 _"Hey Nibi you know that person."_ Asked a blond as she projected her thoughts to the cat.

 **"UMMM YEAH YUGITO MEET MY BIG SISTER OR AS YOU ALL KNOW AS THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IN THE VERY FLESH."** Said a stunned Nibi who was mimicked by Yugito as she turn to see from her Bijuu form the strongest Bijuu standing before them wondering what she was doing here.

"Yeah who the fuck are you bitch." Said the silver haired man while his partner got ready to fight off this unknown woman.

"My my such crass language didn't your mother teach you not to curse in front of a lady or was she too busy being a whore." Said a smirking Kyuubi as she slowly strutted towards the two.

The silver haired man retorted "Like you should know bitch you probably fucked every motherfucker in the entire village before whoring yourself out to even dirty little shit beggars."

Kyuubi didn't seemed faze by what he said as she countered "And what would someone like you know I mean you probably wouldn't last five minutes unlike my husband who can handle both me and eight of my sister wives at the same time I think you know him but if you don't then let me show you who I am."

With that she showed the two her fox like ears along with all nine of her flowing tails, the two men there widen their eyes before the silver haired man's partner had to say something out loud

"Oh fuck."

Kyuubi just grin a fox like grin as she unleash a giant torrent of flames at the two kick starting the fight between the two Akatsuki members and the Bijuu there.

( With Naruto )

Itachi right now was slightly sweating right now as he saw the scene before him and right now he was slightly in shock of it despite not showing it outwardly, the team however were openly showing it as their jaws dropped and their eyes widen at what they were seeing while Jeanna was smirking at their reaction. What made like that you might ask? Well currently Naruto is grabbing onto Kisame's sword Samehada which might not be much right but in this case Naruto is grabbing it with his bare hand and from the looks of it he doesn't seem to be struggling, instead he had a calm look on his face while Kisame on the other hand was starting to sweat as he tried to pull back Samehada but it wasn't budging because of the grip Naruto has despite the lack of visible stress on his muscles.

Naruto didn't even look fazed at all despite the situation as he stare into the eyes of the Uchiha which unnerved Itachi a little when all of a sudden he was sent flying back into the forest by an unknown force. Kisame look to his partner was for a moment before looking back at Naruto as he wondered what kind of justu did he used just now before he was lightly push back which sent him in the air a good few feet before back flipping himself so he landed on his feet.

Landing he smirk at the rush of adrenaline because of how strong the kid was despite that short clash as he stood up to his full height grinning at the blond as he said "Not bad kid looks like you learn a few things."

In return Naruto grin at him before saying "Ohh I learn more than just a few things Kisame allow me to show you just a fraction of it."

Before anyone notice Naruto created three magic circles which fired concentrated light at Kisame in a matter of seconds. Thinking fast Kisame put up his sword into a make shift shield thinking that the sword could absorb what he thought was chakra but to his surprise the sword didn't absorb it as the attack slammed into it full force resulting in an explosive destruction that sent Kisame skidding a few feet with some burns on his cloak.

Kisame was confuse as to why his sword didn't absorb the move which Naruto saw then he explain "You see chakra and magic are in some ways alike but safe to say both have a unique frequency when being used so for the most part since your sword is set on chakra so being exposed to absorb magic right now is more or less a hindrance since it takes time unless the user is a magic wielder so for the most part Kisame your fucked."

It was this moment that Itachi used to attack Naruto from the side but he didn't expected the blond to move so quickly it left afterimages as the one he hit fazed out of existence before he felt a sharp pain in his gut and he doubled over as he saw Naruto's knee in his gut for a few moments before being launch into the air until all of sudden a ball of wind surrounded him before quickly closed in on him.

What resulted was a good sized explosion sound as the concentrated air exploded shredding whatever was in it. Naruto didn't look fazed as he saw that Itachi managed to **KAWAMARI** to dodge it so all Naruto shredded was a helpless log, he made a small prayer to it before spinning around delivering a punch into Kisame who tried to attack him and he wasn't done there as he created another circle and from it blasted Kisame with a torrent of water that sent him back once more soaking him.

Kisame was in for a surprise as in mid-air Naruto summoned out two pillars of earth pinning the shark like man in the middle, Naruto was about to follow it up when a giant fireball hit its mark namely him and exploded in a blaze of glory. Itachi came out from the shadows as Kisame managed to break out of his hold before he said to Itachi "You think you got him Itachi."

Itachi did nothing more than stare at the spot Naruto was in before widen his eyes as the flames parted and in it was Naruto unharmed by the flames but instead it somehow help him look more menacingly as the two missing nins see the sorcerer supreme with his face looking amused at the two which made them slightly tense before he started chuckling for a few moments before he gave a come on sign.

They took it as Kisame went in sword in hand going for a horizontal swing but Naruto blocked it with his open palm resulting in a big shockwave but Kisame didn't seemed all to faze as he jumped back for Naruto to see bullet sized fire balls heading straight for him. To the two nins surprise the fire bullets all disappear in wisps as if being put out by something.

They didn't have a moment to think about as Naruto appeared in front of them, Kisame only had enough time to block a punch Naruto send by he didn't realized the strength he had as he was sent skidding back once more, Itachi on the other hand manged to jump to avoid it but suddenly a magic circle appeared beneath him and from it shot a pillar of fire point blank and all he could do was block it with his arms.

Kisme continued on as he did an upward swing but Naruto just slightly lean back narrowly avoiding it when suddenly from the pillar of fire a giant orange skeletal fist came through towards Naruto. The retrieval team tried to shout at him but he didn't care as he smirk while putting up one of his hands to block it resulting in a giant shockwave and what surprise everyone there was that Naruto was holding his ground as if the punch from a giant fist did nothing at all but mostly was Itachi when the smoke dissipated showing his partial **SUSANNO** while his clothes were burn to tatters showing his inner clothing.

"Almost got me there Itachi but to bad, your **SUSANNO** ain't just gonna cut it." With that he crushed the offending hand into pieces shocking the crowd once more at what he did but Itachi didn't have that luxury as Naruto retaliated as he summoned a magic circle and from it came out a giant fist twice the size of Itachi's **SUSANNO'S** fist, seeing no other choice Itachi used his remaining working arm to block it but it shattered upon impacted including the ribs that protected him sending him to the forest once more.

Kisame quickly did some handsigns before calling out **WATER STYLE: WATER WAVE JUSTU** , with it a giant wave of water headed straight for Naruto who just did a karate chop and like that the wave parted like the red sea, only to see Itachi right in front of him **SHARINGAN** blazing before he muttered one word

 **"TSUKIYOMI"**

( **TSUKIYOMI** world )

Naruto now found himself bound to a cross as he saw a blood red sky along a moon shining above him as he look in front to see Itachi standing right in front of him saying in a monotone voice "Sorry but you have force my hand Naruto now I control time here so you shall be here for 24 hour..." Was all he could say before he heard some chuckling before it slowly turn into a full blown laughter which was made by Naruto that unnerved the Uchiha before it died down as Naruto said

"Oh Itachi you fool you think this illusion realm can save you, sorry to say I am not trapped here with you but instead you **ARE TRAPPED HERE WITH ME."**

All of a sudden the **TSUKIYOMI** world that Itachi created shattered into pieces and replacing it was a sunset like skies and Itachi took an involuntary step back as he saw giant gears in the sky and surrounding him were swords and blades of all kinds of shapes and sizes before he could wonder a voice broke him out of his thoughts

"You like it." Said Naruto.

Itachi turned to see the sorcerer supreme standing there with his hands behind his back as a small wind flutter his coat making him look cool. Seeing his confuse look Naruto continued on.

"They say this move was created by a hero that died while trying to reshaped the world but alas he died before his time, fortunately he died leaving a legacy to those who hear his stories and you could say I'm a fan of it so allow me to show you this move that made that hero famous Itachi."

Naruto then picked up two curved swords with one in white while the other black showing the yin-yang symbols as the gears that Itachi saw started to turn and move, he tried to dispel it thinking it was a genjustu but to no avail as the gears turn even faster and the smirked on Naruto's face says it all.

"Let's go, **UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS**."

( Outside world 5 seconds after Itachi used TSUKIYOMI )

To the people there it seemed time has stopped and the team was worried about Naruto after Itachi stood in front of him and were about to move in until they saw Itachi's body suddenly had slash marks appeared on his body as blood sprayed out from it shocking the people there before he slumped to the ground not knowing if he was dead or not.

Naruto on the other hand didn't even look at him as he calmly walked toward Kisame who held his sword at the ready at the man in front of him, and like an unknown signal he charged at him. Naruto smirked at what he was doing so he met his charged with a magic circle in hand as the two were in range, both of them clashed with a shockwave of epic proportions as the ground they stood caved in and turned into a small crater and the winds that picked up caused the retrieval team minus Jenna to cover their eyes.

Once they did they saw Naruto's hand stopping Samehada once again in its tracks as Kisame tried to overpower the blond but to no avail as he was getting push back by the blond's hidden monster like strength. It was then his instincts told him to break and dodge but was a second to late as water like whips appeared and wrapped around his limbs before suspending him in mid-air making him helpless as Naruto then created lightning that traveled from the whips to Kisame who had a first had experience what a lightning rod feels as he was being electrocuted by it and would have probably died if it weren't for the timely intervention of Itachi who manage to create a couple of fire balls to burn the water whips holding Kisame.

Thought that's to say he didn't have any wounds as it was implicated as he held his chest area with one arm as the other was limping on his side, his entire body was riddled with slash marks and on his face he had to close one eye as blood leaked from his head down to his chin, his breathing was also ragged as it was indicated by how hard he was breathing which indicates a broken rib or a collapsed lung. All in all he was fucked up and was now on his last legs.

Naruto gave a smirked at seeing the so called former elite ANBU in his current state before he voice out "Wow Itachi not bad I half expect you to just run away right now while I was dealing with sushi head over here, then again he probably has less damage than you so you need him so you can run off."

Itachi couldn't do more than stare at Naruto and in his mind he wondered if he and Kisame are gonna make it out of here but before he could finish that thought someone appeared from a portal and from it a a voice called out **"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE ANNIHILATION."** From it was a tide wave of fire heading for Naruto who look at it with a raised eyebrow before he materialized something in his hand and cut the wave in half.

A blur then managed to gran Kisame and drag him near Itachi who was looking at none other than Tobi the 'new' Akatsuki member right here ready to get them the hell out of there but not before Tobi looked at Naruto who now was leaning on a very familiar Zanbatou that Itachi and the somewhat conscious Kisame recognized as the Kubikiribocho the sword wielded by Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist.

Naruto still holding that smirk mockingly said "Well well look who decided to join the party, I would have thought about dragging your sorry ass out since you decided to play lookout but I guess you decided to step in now I see."

Tobi didn't respond to the jab as he eyed the former jinchuriki wearily because he manage to toy with two S-ranked miising nins like a jounin would to a academy student and what's more he felt like he himself could lose if he went up against him and that scared him as he needed to finsh the plan given to him and without a word he used his KAMUI and transported them out of there leaving a stunned group along with a smirking Naruto who casually dematerialized the Kubikiribocho.

"Well that was rude." Said Naruto before he then turned to see a shocked look on the retrieval team minus Kiba and an amused look on Jeanna's face as the team slowly process that Naruto, the loud-mouth, hyperactive ninja they once knew just toyed with two S-ranked missing nin like they were nothing and from what they could tell he didn't even bother trying before Naruto snapped his fingers shaking them out of their stupor.

"If you guys are done witnessing at the awe of my skills, might I propose we head inside as I think something amusing might happen."

The team blink for a few moments before following Naruto who had his arm being looped by Jeanna as they head into the mansion.

Only to see an even weirder sight, because the team saw an awoken Kiba beaten and bruised being dragged by his legs by Logan who abruptly stopped in front of Naruto as he said in a slightly piss off voice

"You know this mutt."

"Former friend and I do emphasized on the word former, let me guess he acted tough and tried to be the alpha dog or something like that while you tried your best to ignore him right." It wasn't a question as Naruto still remember the mind set that Kiba had and he got his answered as the Wolverine gave a gruff nod before Naruto hummed in mock thought

"Hey Logan don't you have that danger room session with the New Mutants and the Helions." -Logan nodded not seeing where he was going with this.- "Well why don't you show them the errors of their ways when they see an arrogant person like say the person lying right there and maybe it might persuade them to actually help work together and as a bonus you get a new punching bag."

Logan looked at the blond strangely for a moment before raising an eyebrow saying "You know sometimes I wonder if you really are sadistic?"

"I can't confirm nor deny that Logan."

Shrugging Logan muttered a whatever before dragging Kiba to the Danger Room as the team look worriedly for their teammate but Naruto reassured them that he was gonna be okay but the smirk on his face made them pry for whatever happens to Kiba when suddenly a portal opened up in front of them making the team tense before they saw the Kyuubi walking out of there as she went and lopped her arms on his left side.

The team were tense seeing the Kyuubi and they quietly wonder how Naruto managed to tame the so called entity of hate as he casually talked with her.

"So how was the trip?"

"Oh it was okay upside is that I got to meet my sister again downside was the two trying to get her didn't put up much of a fight I mean the guy who can't die was a pain but he didn't have any other skills other than that stabbing himself thing so all I did was cut off his head and bury him somewhere deep while the other was just so predictable sending out his hearts like that though he gave more of a fight than that foul mouth person."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Kyuubi's antics as she describe her trip and before anyone could say anything a voice then rang out

"Well is this a surprise got room for one more luv."

Everyone there look up to see a purple haired woman with a scar on her left eye looking at Naruto specifically with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. She was currently wearing a purple leotard with a red sash tied to her waist showing off her sexy body to the world.

Naruto on the other hand look at her with a smile on his face as he said "Well of course I do my fair maiden all I ask is that you join us in entertaining our guest at the moment."

The purplette just smirked as she levitated to the ground before letting Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist as the four walked towards somewhere leaving the team stunned before Naruto turned his head a little before saying "You guys coming or what?"

The team look at each other for a moment before slumping their shoulders in defeat as the forgo trying to figure out what was going on before Asuma had a thought as he vaguely heard a feminine scream from somewhere.

 _"This is gonna be a long week."_

Oh he had no idea, the poor man

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, OK here's third chapter is out yeah sorry it took a little while so here it is you guys can probably guess the two girls right here so I not gonna bother but say yes they are in the harem and that's it for me so...  
**

 **Rate and Review Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **Emilbootanimefreak: Well this is somewhere after the Gaara ark so for the most part yes he is still a spy and since it was mostly by word only so there wasn't a paper trail to find, that and you have to admit the majority of the Uchiha clan are really stupid I mean Obito was manipulated by Madara who was manipulated by Kaguya and don't get me started on Sasuke.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

( Konoha two days since the Team 8 and Asuma left )

Konoha, a village that was once hailed as the strongest village in the elemental nations was in a sad state because the villagers themselves have to struggle just to stay afloat as it has lost a majority of its missions and its allies leaving them and for what some of the villagers wonder if it really was worth it to banish the one the shunned as a demon reincarnated.

But none more so than the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

What they thought to be a heartfelt reunion turn into nothing more than a nightmare as the son they left to be entrusted to the villagers and a certain few of their friends turn their back on their child as after they had return cries of joys made them feel welcome until they heard mentions of banishing the Kyuubi brat. After meeting Tsunade who wasn't told of their survival and a tongue lashing from her she decided to let the parents see what they had done to their first born.

They didn't even finish ten of the hundreds of folders she had given to them about his abuse making them sick and sad to the core that the villagers would do that to him and the finishing blow was the banishment of their child.

It took the combine might of Minato, Jiraiya and Shizune to stop Kushina from massacring the civilian council and she shouted at Tsunade on why she let it happen. Her answer? Was a slap to her face and telling her off on why they left him and didn't bother checking up on him, which she then later to proceeded to beat the holy hell out of Jiraiya once she figure out that he knew they were alive.

It was a hard few years for them as some of them lost some respect from some of the shinobi while the civilians who did harm to their child tried to butter up to them but they ignore them since they only do it once they knew of his heritage and after those few years was Jiraiya saying he found Naruto. At first Kushina wanted to go with the retrieval team but Minato told her that they will bring him back which she nodded to despite the bad feeling in her gut at the time.

Her feeling prove right as nearly the entire team was beaten senseless and from what she heard right was that Naruto did it all single handily and that the Kyuubi escaped, she nearly bolted out off the hospital to save her son thinking that the Kyuubi corrupted him but that was shot down quickly as Tsunade told her not to rush in until they have some answers.

She tried to protest but a stern glare told her otherwise, it wasn't even a week later when she met her long lost son once more and she tried to talk to him all she got was a cold glare and what he say made her sunk lower and lower and she felt her heart shatter into pieces at what he said and she couldn't find anyway to counter because what he said was true and like that she lost her son which what could be forever.

Right now said woman was walking down the street with a gloomy expression on her face heading back towards the hospital since Uzume was being check out today and she needed some air after a small meltdown she had after Naruto left and it took a while before she got back into her groove and even then she felt sad as she remember what her son said to her.

Despite what he thought she never wanted to leave him there but Minato convince her that he'll be care for and she believe him and now she looked back cursing herself as she herself knew about how Jinchuriki's are treated and if she travel back into time she would kick herself for being a fangirl and now her own flesh and blood wants nothing to do with her.

Sighing once more she head towards the hospital why praying that her son might forgive her and also wondering how the team was doing.

( Xavier mansion )

"YOU MEAN THIS IS A NORMAL DAY FOR YOU!" Shouted Asuma as he dodge another rocket which impacted on an invisible wall before throwing a couple of shuriken at the person killing him as he shouts of.

"Kill the devil spawn."

"Take them down."

"Traitors of humankind."

He had to sweatdrop at what they said but even more so when Naruto just sat in front of the mansion calmly sipping tea as the rockets and lasers from what he was told was called sentinels was attacking the mansion and for the most part all Naruto did was set up the barrier and occasionally throwing out some magic at the group of people hellbent on destroying the mansion.

Kiba was destroying the sentinels with his clan's FANG OVER FANG while Hinata and Shino had to fall back since their moves won't work since he notice that the people here had no chakra so they're not much use at the moment.

He jumped back into the barrier which allowed him to pass through to dodge another laser from the sentinel landing near Naruto who was still sipping tea like nothing is happening, Asuma asked "You think you can help out here."

Naruto just looked at Asuma for a bit before telling "Sure I could but then I don't think these two would appreciate it." as he pointed at a direction which Asuma looked at and he sweatdrop even more as he saw Logan and Jenna tearing up a new one to the enemy, he cringe when he saw Logan stabbing his claws at a man where the sun don't shine while Jenna burn some of them with her powers and disassemble some of the sentinels and crushed them with it. Somehow he actually felt sorry for the enemy.

"Right." Asuma said as he got up staring at the destruction before him. Before he could say anymore a big shadow loomed over him, he looked up to see a sentinel right above them. Asuma jumped out of the way on instinct before he notice Naruto didn't even budge and was about to shout at him...until a giant blast of light fired into the chest of the sentinel creating a big hole in it before it slowly fritz and then fell backwards like a ton of bricks.

Asuma stare at the robot blankly before looking back at Naruto who was still drinking his tea and he couldn't help but wonder how can he be so calm but after two days of being in this school seeing kids with weird powers he forgo asking those for a while.

After a while some of the enemy fall back seeing that they had no chance after the destruction of their members by a few people, while the more determine went and met their doom at the hands of Logan and Jenna.

After the massacre was the clean up as Naruto and Jeanna use their psychic powers to levitate the bodies and the robots to one side while Ororo was called out to use her power to call up some rain to wash the blood away so the more younger students don't see it, Kiba went back into the mansion to rest since he had to use clan's justu continuously just to destroy the robots so he was on fumes at the moment.

Suddenly Naruto felt his pocket vibrate so he took out what looked like a card but this one was white in colour with a red streak on the bottom and on the left side of the card is a big blue A with an arrow pointing to the right which then a small picture appear showing a Caucasian male with an impressive goatee.

"Hey Strange Tony here listen we're kind of well sorta in a bind here think you can help out?" Asked Tony AKA Iron Man of the Avengers.

Naruto raised an eyebrow since The Avengers rarely called him unless its important or they need his expertise so he had to ask "Why?"

"Well once again SHIELD found it apparent to not tell us about an energy source able to power the world for centuries and planned to use it as a weapon and like any SHIELD protocol, they lost it to a maniac with an ego that can break rocks that is hell bent on world domination who by the way is an old friend of ours and Fury wants us to find the object he stole, oh and he also turned Barton to the dark side with his magic glow stick." Tony said with some exasperation in his tone.

Naruto had to facepalm after hearing that, he wondered if Fury's parents were control freaks to give birth to the most paranoid person he has met sure some secrets are need to know being from a ninja village but a power source with that much juice is meant to be shared with people that can actually understand it with at least some members of The Avengers so they could provide some form of counter measure.

With a big sigh Naruto responded "Okay I'll be there tell me where you guys are and Tony, once we are done with this we are tying that one eyed pirate up and I am gonna use my truth/mind control spell to get him to spit out every secret he has even how old he was when he wet the bed capiche."

Tony seemed to contemplate on it as he nodded with a grin and said "You got it hehe you don't mind if I bring the rest of the guys along right."

Mimicking his grin Naruto answered "Oh yeah bring everybody and some cameras too time to bring down that one eyed pirate a couple of notches on."

Somewhere in the Helicarrier Nick Fury had a cold chill crawl up his spine and wondered if Karma was about to bite him in the ass for keeping so many secrets from the Avengers but he shrugged it of as he tried to figure out what Loki is up too.

Naruto then realized something "Oh yeah before I forget I've got to bring someone else for a ride you know from my past since they just can't get enough of me."

"Really? After you had single handily mind you kick a collective number of asses from the first group then you basically mind fuck them back at the village and they still don't get a hint man I hate to be near such idiots."

"You and me both brother so I see you at the Helicarrier."

"Sure see ya."

With that the picture disappear and Naruto pocketed it before heading into the mansion to get ready for another fight with another maniac.

( SHIELD Helicarrier )

All was somewhat calm at the Helicarrier as The Avengers all sat in the main room doing mindless stuff when all of a sudden a portal appeared but none of hem flinch as they saw who walked out of there but who was with him made some of the men dropped their jaws as they saw Hinata coming out of the portal with Naruto in tow before closing the portal.

Naruto looked around for a bit before speaking out "So Nicky heard you mess up big time...again."

Nick Fury glare at the Sorcerer Supreme for a bit before rebutting "Don't call me Nicky."

Naruto just waved of them glare as he retorted "I call you what I like we had a deal you mess up I call you nicknames in front of your men and by definition of this you officially screwed up big time once more."

Fury had to retrain a sigh as Tony openly grin at how casual Naruto was before Steve Rogers AKA Captain America spoke out "All right Strange you've had your fun now we got to discuss how we're gonna handle this."

And like that things got serious as Naruto sat with two of the main members of The Avengers as he asked "So who do we have on call?"

Steve answered "Aside from us we've got Natasha, Banner, Thor, Hank, Janet and Spider-man on standby, The Fantastic Four are in another dimension at the moment, the Heroes For Hire are getting ready in the city just in case and the rest are too far for us to reach or them getting here in time."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he lean back into the chair as he asked "Well guess that's good as any I call the mansion later to tell them to keep the kids inside, so want to tell me how SHIELD screwed up again?"

He noted the smug look on Tony's face while Fury had a glare on him as he begrudgingly told him what happen until now and for all intense purposes Naruto had restrain strangulating the one eyed man from keeping this kind of information and briefly wondered if all one eyed people was this secretive.

Before he could respond suddenly a large explosion occurred and the Helicarrier started to rock a bit as alarms started to blare and some screens popped up showing Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye leading an assault on the Helicarrier.

Naruto grin for a bit a he stood up and said "Well looks like the party boys showed up time to roll out the red carpet." With that his shadow somehow became bigger and from it came out two black dogs with blood red eyes the size of a motorcycle and fangs dripping in anticipation for their next prey, Naruto turned to them and said only one word.

"Hunt"

Just like that the two hounds ran of in different direction in search of their prey, which didn't take long as the screams of terror could be heard throughout the carrier and all the people there turn to Naruto who shrugged when all of a sudden the Carrier shook even more violently than a few moments ago before a voice of a very familiar Russian came out from it

"We've got a problem, Banner's gone Hulk and is tearing up the joint. Thor and Spider-man are trying to calm him down but its not looking good, Hank and Janet are handling some of the enemy and I'm pinned under some steel need help now"

Another voice came out and on screen was a soldier stating "We need help one of the turbines is going out if we lose that we all are going down."

Steve then quickly took charge as he ordered out "All right Stark, you and me are gonna get the turbines moving we lose that we lose the base, Strange help Thor and Spider-man out and you miss?"

"Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Right you stay here and cover the door in case anyone comes by."

Hinata nodded as the three took of to their objectives.

( With Naruto )

Naruto quickly appeared from his portal in one of the hangers and quickly survey his surroundings before he caught sight of a red an blue blur heading straight for him. Thinking quickly he used his a spell to slow down its momentum before it stopped completely in mid air right in front of him before setting him gently on the ground.

The blur turned out to be a person wearing red and blue spandex with a black spider insignia on his chest, said person started shaking his head before muttering "Ughh anyone caught the number of that Hulk that smash into me."

Naruto raised his eyebrows as his face showed some mirth for the red and blue costume person in front of him and he had to quipped "Well glad to see that Hulk hasn't smash your sense of humor Spidey."

The aforementioned Spidey looked up to see Naruto looking down on him and he couldn't help but be grateful to whatever deity heard his prayers and he spoke out "Thank the Lord Jesus and anyone else that heard me, I assume you heard big green is on the loose?"

Naruto nodding was all the answer he needed as another red blur pass by them crashing into a couple of boxes behind them, it didn't take longer as the second figure literary exploded from it showing a blond wearing what looked like armor with a hammer on his hand. Naruto was about to say something funny when a roar prompt him to look at the direction of a sound to see a hulking green thing standing across from them looking really piss for some reason.

Naruto and Spidey shared a look before Spidey gave an all yours look which Naruto deadpan at before he walked towards the green thing cracking his knuckles along the way before he stopped in front of him

"All right Hulk give Banner back before I knock you senseless."

The Hulk didn't bat an eye as he roared challenging Naruto who shrugged and said "Your funeral."

The Hulk didn't even managed to react as Naruto gave a wicked uppercut sending the behemoth flying back smashing into a couple of crates along the way, Naruto waited for a bit before another roar and a couple of flying crates got him ready as the Hulk started charging at him which he mimicked and when they got close both of them swung the fist meeting each other in the middle resonating a huge shockwave making the things surrounding them to be blown away by the impact.

The two struggled for power but the deadlock ended when a magic circle appeared underneath the Hulk chin which shot out a concentrated blast of magic, stunning the behemoth which Naruto capitalize by snap kicking him through a few more crates. Naruto went in only to slide under a couple of thrown crates by the Hulk who jumped trying to crush the Sorcerer but what he didn't expect is for Naruto making a portal underneath him sending him outside of the Helicarrier who then started plummeting to the ground.

Back in the hanger was the three as the blond lifted Spidey up straight after the brawl with the Hulk, Naruto quickly applied a healing spell on him which healed some of the wounds he got which he was grateful too until the blond spoke up

"Ah son of Strange, tis good to see you are well but is it not too much by transporting Banner outside of the Helicarrier."

"Thor, Banner is as stubborn as Wolverine when it comes to dying besides the impact would probably knocked the Hulk out for a bit which is what we need for the moment where's Natasha?" Asked Naruto and Thor pointed to a pile of scrap and he quickly use some spell to levitate the pile out showing a red head woman getting up from it.

"Thanks Strange." Said Natasha AKA Black Widow

"No problem Natasha though if you want to thank me make sure James actually pay attention in class would ya." Said Naruto jokingly which made the red head groan a bit before she answered "He is so getting grounded."

Chuckling Naruto decided to check up on Steve and Tony using the communicator card

"Hey Tony got that turbine running yet?"

It was silent for a moment before a strain voice came out "Yeah...we...got...it...running...Steve...hurry up!."

After a few minutes Tony's voice came back out "Got it all right everyone sound off."

Naruto answered first "I've got Thor, Spider-man and Natasha with me and all of them are good."

The next voice was a female but she sounded a bit worried "Janet here I'm OK but Hanks not looking so good so he's a no go."

This time it was Steve who spoke out "All right Janet take Hank to the medical wing, everyone else meet back here we know where Loki's going."

That was all they need to hear before they head to the bridge of the carrier.

( New York City )

"And now this world will be mine." Said a dramatic voice as Loki looked on waiting for the Tesseract to be fully charged when the sound of a small explosion and thrusters alerted him to look to see Iron Man descending onto a platform before he started walking while machines started to strip him of his armor which Loki followed into the building.

"Please tell me you're gonna appeal to my humanity." Said Loki with a voice full of mirth

"Uhh actually I'm planning to threaten you." Answered Stark

"Should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, its seen a bit of mileage and you got the glow stick of destiny right there." Said Stark as he walked towards the bar slightly ignoring the villain right in front of him as he continued on.

"Would you like a drink."

"Stalling me won't change a thing." rebutted Loki

"No no no threatening, no drink you sure. I'm having one"

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear."

"The Avengers." Stated Stark as Loki looked at him curiously while Stark started pouring a drink and continued on.

"Yep you remember that since we kicked your ass the first time"

"Yes but this time it'll be different as the army will destroy all of you and nothing will stop it."

"That's what you think, lets do a head count here since we're gonna do this whole tango thing once again. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier who is a living legend that kinda lives up to the legend -that statement caused Loki to turn around scoffing not noticing the bracelet that Tony put on his wrists- a man with a breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, a woman that can give a person a real good sting, a red and blue spandex wearing spider and a Sorcerer Supreme you know very well since he gave you an Omega wedgie right in front of live television."

That statement stopped Loki in his tracks as he spun around glaring angrily at Stark who casually walked towards him as he said with a hiss in his voice "I will take great pleasure in destroying him."

"Yeah well don't worry he's on his way here and he's got a big surprise with your name on it."

"Yeah well I have and army just waiting for him."

"Well you got your army we have our Hulk you see there is no way no scenario that sees you coming out on top and they will beat you because if we can't save the earth then we will be damn sure to avenge it." Stated Tony firmly

Loki then slowly walked towards Stark as he spoke out "How will your friends have time for me when they're too busy fighting you." He then tapped his glow stick at Tony and for a moment he thought it could work when it quickly died down not showing any changes. Confuse he tried a few more times before he said "Strange this usually works."

"Well performance issues, its not uncommon, one out of five." Was all Tony could say before he was grab by the throat and being drag to the balcony.

"JARVIS anytime now."

"You will all for before me." Said Loki as he prepared to throw Tony out.

"Deploy, DEPLOY." was all Tony said before Loki threw him out of the window, Loki then turn to see a red blur coming out of nowhere knocking him down. the red blur quickly descended onto Stark as it lock on to his signal before it quickly deployed and latch onto him creating another suit right on time before he became a splat on the pavement.

Using his thrusters Tony flew back up right into Loki's face "And you forgot about one thing we don't take well to people like you." Loki was about to fire but Stark was quicker on the draw with his repulser knocking down on his ass but then the Tesseract was fully charged as it fired a portal into the sky and on the other side was the Chitauri who saw it open which signal them to attack and the army then charged right into the portal right on top of Avengers tower.

Seeing the army Stark had this last quip to say before charging in "Right army."

Firing his replusers Stark managed to take out some of the flyers before switching to his mini rockets which was individually aimed and destroying any flyers it comes into contact with.

On the ground was another portal opening up but this time it was Naruto along with Spider-Man, Steve and a woman dress in a black and yellow skin tight suit with wings on her back as a plane flew by them with Natasha an Hawkeye in it, Natasha then radioed out

"Stark we're coming up on your three heading northeast."

"What did you stop for drive through. Swing by Park I'll lay em out for you."

Steve surveyed the situation before calling it out "OK Spider-Man give Stark some breathing room Wasp you and me are gonna keep them down here and Strange give'em hell."

The three nodded and took off with Spider-Man firing a web at a flyer while Wasp shrank and took it to the foot soldiers along with Steve, Strange on the other hand took to the skies as he charged at the flyers while firing of arrows made of lightning which struck them like homing beacons.

In the plane Natasha and Hawkeye was slowly taking out some flyers as they ascended the tower and when they got to the top they saw Thor dukeing it out with Loki who had a slight upperhand as he backhanded Thor. Seeing an opening, the two fired upon Loki who was push back a bit before he fired his scepter at the wings causing it to malfunction as Hawkeye try to control it.

Seeing Thor getting up Loki decided to get out of there as he jumped from the tower to land onto a modified flyer which looked like a throne. On the ground Steve was taking out the foot soldiers with his fighting skills while using his shield as a frisbee taking more of them out with Wasp or Janet her real name is was firing her stingers at them.

Strange was flying as he conjure up some magic taking out his tail while Spider-Man played follow the leader making some of the flyers crash into either each other or into abandon buildings, Stark was doing the same thing but only with his repulsers while the flaming plane Hawkeye managed to made it down safely as the two got out of there unscathed and started heading towards the tower where Steve and Wasp are.

Once they got there they saw the two battling out with the foot soldiers clearing the area but just before they could do anything a giant roar was sounded and the group of four look up.

Only to have their jaws drop as they saw two leviathan coming out from the portal and flew right above them while it launched out some foot soldiers who latch onto the building.

"Stark you seeing this?" Asked Steve

Flying overhead Tony responded "Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he showed up yet."

Instead of Steve this time it was Naruto who responded "Not yet try to get its attention I take out the other one."

Tony answered "OK keep me posted. JARVIS find me a soft spot." As he flew parallel to the first leviathan.

The flyers kept on coming as Naruto Tony and Spider-Man tried to take out as many as possible and started firing onto the civilians which Steve noted as he said "They're like fish in a barrel down there." Before a laser nearly grazed him, Natasha quickly fired at the foot soldiers before she said "Go we'll handle it here."

Steve turn to the other two there and asked "Think you can handle it?"

Wasp didn't say much as she shrank and charged at them while Clint answered him "Captain, it'll be my genuine pleasure." Before he got up and fired and arrow which also double as a gun taking out two more.

Seeing they got this handled Steve jumped from the overhead they were on as a flyer fired upon him which he outran before a car exploded from under him but his athletic skills saved him as he flip away from it before going to save the civilians

( Natasha, Hawkeye and Wasp )

Natasha was busy giving some cover fire as Hawkeye tried to get some people out from a burning bus, Wasp was stinging there with her stingers to attack them. After getting the last one out Clint went and join Natasha firing arrows at the foot soldiers.

"Just like Budapest all over again." Said the Black Widow

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Rebutted Hawkeye.

"Less talking more shooting." Said Wasp as she fired at the soldiers

( Steve )

Steve was now jumping over obstacles as he tried to find some uniforms to help out the civilians, he managed to find them as the police tried to fire at the Chitauri flyers but unable to do so. He landed on one of the cars in front of what he saw was a commanding officer startling them as he ordered out

"Get me into these buildings, there are gonna be people inside and they're gonna run into the line of fire you get them to the basement or the subways and I'll need a perimeter all the way back to 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you." Asked the officer.

He got his answers when a couple of foot soldiers dropped down from the skies, blocking a shot Steve use his shield to backhand one of the Chitauri before using the edges to knock another one back. One of them tried to fire but the shield was strong enough to reflect the shot back to the shooter, another tried to blindsight him but he grabbed onto its weapon and the Captain use the edge of his shield to take its weapon arm of before slamming it into a building

The officers looked at him for a moment before the commanding officer barked out the same orders that the Captain just said.

( Iron Man )

Tony flew right in front of the leviathan and he fired out his flares causing it to lock onto him forcing the leviathan to follow him.

"Well, we got its attention. What the hell was step two?" Said Tony before he flew away."

( Naruto )

Naruto was taking the Chitauri out left and right, he wanted to take out the portal but his spells would probably level half of Manhattan in doing so, a roar knocked him out of his slight stupor as he turn to see another leviathan heading right at him. Smirking he decided to challenge its charge as he held out one of his hand and then from it he quickly made a giant spear the size of a tanker with what looked like rune symbols surrounding it before he quickly made three magic circles right in front of his spear.

With a giant heave he threw the spear which pass through the circles which made it shot out like a bat out of hell straight into the leviathan.

The result? The leviathan didn't stood a chance as the spear went straight through it like a hot knife through butter resulting in a fiery death for it. Naruto then turn to see some foot soldiers surrounding him which he smirk at as his hands glowed as he asked

"Who's next."

( Natasha, Hawkeye, Wasp )

The three were still holding out as the foot soldiers tried to overwhelm them with Natasha using her skills to take them out, Hawkeye use his bow to bat one of them aside but another capitalize by spearing him to the ground and was about to attack when Wasp gave him a diversion with her stingers as he stab it with his arrow.

Seeing one ready to fire Clint slid under a swing as Natasha fired a gun at it Hawkeye managed to fired at it and when two of the foot soldiers tried to charged at him, Steve managed to come and slam his shield at them sending them packing. a couple more were coming it but they were then fired upon by lightning and earth spikes coming out from the ground and lo and behold Thor and Naruto joined the party.

"What the story upstairs?" Asked Steve

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Answered Thor and that's where Tony quipped in

"Thor's right, we got to deal with these guys first."

"Great." Spider-Man said sarcastically as he took down another flyer before landing right next to them.

"The heroes for hire said high and Strange, Felicia is getting antsy for some reason."

"Right better get the stuff ready I swear Spidey you really know how to attract the weird ones."

"Hey you weren't complaining when you two hit the sack and then later on got married."

"That's because you pawned off to me and don't deny it cause I remember that you quote to her "Hey Felicia go bug Strange I mean not only is he a guy that suit your taste but he's also a ninja so why don't you test you skills against him" end quote."

Before it could get any further Steve butted in "Enough we've got bigger things to handle."

"I have some unfinished business with Loki." Said Thor but Hawkeye was having none of that as he said "Yeah? Well get in line."

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild." Before Steve could say anymore, the sound of a motorbike alerted the group who all turn to see Banner heading towards them which startled them for a bit before he spoke out.

"So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse." Said Natasha

"Sorry."

"No, we could use worse right now."

Steve then radioed in "Stark we got him."

"Banner?" Asked Tony before continuing on as he was still being lock on by the leviathan "Well tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

With that everyone heard the sound of thrusters and all of them saw Stark leading the Leviathan towards them and Natasha had to quipped "I don't see how's that a party?"

Banner looked at the skidding leviathan before Steve called out "Dr Banner, now would be a really good time to get angry."

Banner just kept walking as he answered him "That's my secret. Cap I'm always angry." And just like that Banner turn into the Hulk who smashed his fist right in the kisser which forced the leviathan to bend over and would have squash some of them if Iron Man didn't fire at an expose skin with Naruto doing the same thing with his magic.

After seeing the destruction every foot soldiers their all roared at the group while the Hulk returned it with one of his own as everyone of the Avengers stood in a circle

Seeing this Loki ordered out "Send the rest." With it more of the Chitauri came out of the portal ready to invade, seeing this Tony asked Steve "All right Cap call it."

Steve looked at the invading force for a bit as he called out his orders "All right, listen up. Until we can close up that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Right want to give me a lift?" Asked Barton

"Okay better clench up legolas." Said Tony as he grabbed Hawkeye and then flew up onto one of the buildings to put him there.

Steve then continued on "Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up."

Thor nodded as he twirl his hammer until he took flight.

"Spider-Man your on crowd control get as many civilians out of the city as you can call the Heroes For Hire for help."

"You got it Cap." Said Spider-Man as he fired a web and started swinging.

"Strange you're the welcome wagon, anything gets through give them hell."

Naruto gave a two finger salute before he took to the skies once more.

"Wasp, Natasha your with me. We stay here on the ground keep the fighting here and Hulk."

Hulk turn to Steve as he pointed up at the Chitauri soldiers "Smash."

The Hulk gave a wicked grin before taking off in a superhuman like jump crushing a poor sap before leaping onto another building and taking out as many as possible including an oncoming flyer. Thor flew up onto a building before he started gathering lightning and then fired onto the building he was on using it as a lightning pole before firing the blast at the portal taking out two leviathan and some flyers along the way there.

"Stark you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." Said Hawkeye as he survey the area with his inhuman like eyesight while taking out some flyers at the same time.

"Just trying to keep them off the street." Said Iron Man as the flyers tried to nail him.

"Well they can't bank worth a damn so find a tight corner." Answered Hawkeye before taking out another one without even looking.

"I will roger that." Said Iron Man as he outmanuver the flyers with Hawkeye taking one out for him into corners and places the flyers can't turn properly which include last minute turns tunnels and such.

After taking out the last one Tony radioed Hawkeye "Nice call, what else you got."

"Well Thor is taking down a squadron down on sixth."

"And he didn't invite me." Said Tony before he fly towards there.

A lone leviathan started to charge right into a building full of people who were scared beyond belief until suddenly The Hulk charged from the other side before jumping onto the teeth of the leviathan dragging it away from the building. Naruto on the other hand was surrounded once more by foot soldiers nearby but that didn't deter him as he clapped his hands together resonating a big shockwave taking them out before firing a blue aura like sword into the sky which exploded into more them raining hell onto any Chitauri getting in its way.

Spider-Man was swing from building to building as he tried to get the civilians out safely, sensing an attack he backflipped onto the soldier before firing a web at it which he then started using it as a club swing the poor soldier around taking out its fellow Chitauri. Wasp was helping out Natasha who was slammed onto a car giving her time to take its gun and fire at it, she turn to see Steve landing behind her. She sigh as Wasp grew back into size and then spoke out

"Captain none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"How? Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well maybe its not about guns."

Seeing what she meant and also the blockade of foot soldiers Steve said "You wanna get up there you're gonna need a ride."

"I've got a ride." Said Natasha as the flyers flew by making Steve slightly worried as he said "You sure."

"Yeah its gonna be fun." Said Natasha before she did a sprint and jumped onto a car before jumping onto Cap shield who gave a boost making her grab onto the flyer.

On the flyer Natasha cut of a rope holding a shooter before she sweep kick him off it before jumping onto the pilot stabbing it in the back and just like that it was her turn to pilot it. Stark came up behind her firing his repulsers behind him before gunning his thrusters to take out some foot soldiers on the overhead with Captain America using his hand to hand combat skills to fight them off. Stark then fired his repluser onto cap shield who deflected it onto the rest of the foot soldiers.

Iron Man then took off taking out some more who were latch onto the building with Wasp firing her stingers making them fall, on the roof was Hawkeye as he fired another arrow at a foot soldier before firing another one onto the pilot of a flyer causing it to crash onto a leviathan where The Hulk and Thor were taking them out left and right before Hulk took out a piece of its armor and stabbing where Thor used his hammer and nailed it causing it to roar in pain before it crash onto a subway station.

Spider-Man on the other hand was using his spider like acrobatic skills and webbing to hold them of when the skies suddenly darken and then suddenly a dragon made of wind and lightning came crashing down onto the flyers leaving none to live in its wake.

Inside a building were three foot soldiers as they cornered civilians inside and as one of them was about to throw a grenade, Captain America came in through the window startling the three before he threw his shield knocking both the Chitari and the grenade out of its hand, the other two fired at him but he jumped to the side to avoid it. Thinking quickly Steve kicked the couch which slam into them giving him time to get close and break one of the soldiers neck. The other one tried to tackle him but he twisted its arm forcing it behind his back using it as a human shield as the first one he took out was firing at him, the soldier quickly grab the grenade while Cap ran for his shield and manage to raise it up in time as the grenade exploded in the Chitauri grasp but it was enough to send the Captain outside right onto a car.

Natasha still piloting the flyer was suddenly being shot at, she turn round to see that it was Loki before radioing Hawkeye "Hawkeye a little help here."

Clint saw it as he quickly notch an arrow and took aim and when Loki was in range he let it fly, the arrow flew straight and true but Loki manage to pluck it out in mind air. Feeling smug about it he didn't notice that it was a different kind of arrow before it was too late as the arrow exploded causing him to be sent crashing right back into the tower.

Loki mange to get up but only to be tackled by the Hulk right into the tower and Hulk was about to charge in until Loki got up quickly and shouted "ENOUGH! All of you are beneath me. I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by."

Was all he could say before Hulk turned him into a human hammer as he slam the villain onto the floor, scoffing The Hulk walked out of there as he muttered "Puny god."

The others still are going strong as the heroes fend off the invaders, Stark was still trying to penetrate the armor of the leviathan but to no avail before a crazy thought entered his mind as he ask JARVIS

"JARVIS ever hear the tale of Jonah."

"I would consider him a role model sir." Said JARVIS before Tony charged right into the mouth of the leviathan and started firing missiles from the inside giving it a wicked indigestion before he burst out from the tail but the landing was hard as he crash into the road. He groggily got up, only to be blasted by the foot soldiers sending him into a bus stand.

Hawkeye fired an arrow and was about to notch one until he realized that was his last one, a foot soldier came up and was about to attack but Clint used his bow as a weapon before kicking it of the building he turn around to see an incoming of flyers heading straight for him, thinking quick he grab the arrow that was in a nearby corpse and put it back in his quiver so he could change the tip.

The flyers quickly fired upon him which he reacted by jumping off the building he was on but this time he took out and fired the arrow which was a grappling hook that latch onto the building and he swung into the building crashing into the glass and onto the floor. The Hulk was taking on all comers as the Chitauri stood no chance against the green behemoth until The Hulk turn around to see a hoard of flyers right above him and all of them unleash their barrage of lasers at him.

Captain America and Thor were starting to show signs of fatigue as the Chitauri kept on coming but they still kept going through sheer willpower and fumes Spider-Man took out another Chitauri flyer when suddenly his spider sense blared but was a little too late as a leviathan came bursting from a building and ran right at him causing him to crash into a building. Groaning he look to see the leviathan heading straight for him, he tried to move but his body won't listen and when he thought his life flashed before his eyes suddenly the leviathan was tackled by a red and black dragon.

"Spidey you okay." Said Naruto as he ran to him

Groaning Spider-Man just gave a so so sign which made Naruto sigh in relief until suddenly Tony's voice came out through the radio

"Strange there's a missile heading this way, my thrusters are out I'm grounded take the missile through the portal now!."

Naruto's eyes widen as he heard that so he quickly gathered his magic until he burst into breakneck speed heading for the missile, it didn't take more than a few seconds before he saw the missile and with his speed in flight and precision he managed to grab onto the missile and was now on his way towards the portal.

"Guys I can shut the portal down repeat I can shut down the portal." Said Natasha through the radio but Naruto cut her off.

"No Natasha I got a nuke in my hands and I know just where to put it."

Naruto quickly flew through the streets of Manhattan with a missile on his shoulders guiding it as he quickly ascend and once he reach the portal, he quickly let go of the missile which flew right into the mothership resulting in a big and fiery explosion. Naruto then quickly flew back down as he barked out to Natasha

"Close it now!"

Hearing that the Black Widow thrust Loki's scepter right into the machine cutting of the flow of power shutting it down for good and with it the portal collapse and close it on itself along with it the Chitauri all shut down because of the lack of signal from the mothership.

Naruto landed on one knee as he had a slight fatigue from fighting that long when a roar alerted him as he look at the dragon he summoned landing behind him looking worriedly at its master who just waved it off as he return it back to its realm. He then saw Tony being carried by Thor as Steve was walking without his mask on and slightly limping as all of them stopped right in front of Naruto.

Steve looked around for a bit and said "We won."

Naruto look a little smug as he retorted "Was there any doubt Rodgers we are the Earth's Mightiest Heroes after all."

Tony also in a good mood said out "All right, yay. Go team, lets just not come in tomorrow. Lets just take a day off, for some reason I feel like eating shawarma there's a shawarma joint down the street if its still there. I don't know what it is but I wanna try."

Everyone there chuckle for a bit before Thor said grimly "We're not finish yet."

Everyone there knew what he meant before Tony said "And the shawarma after."

Loki was trying to drag himself up after the beatdown The Hulk gave him and just as he was about to get up he felt a presence behind him, he turn to see all of The Avengers looking at him with Hawkeye poised to fire his arrow at him. Seeing the situation Loki had to pathetically say "If its all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

( A few hours later )

"Goddamn that was a hell of a day." Said Naruto as he flop backwards onto the bed of his mansion which was lucky enough to not get hit during the invasion, he was slightly winded after fighting for that long while limiting himself so that the city didn't turn into a crater and was about to close his eyes until.

"Aww does some need a massage." Said a seductive voice that Naruto knew before he felt a weight on his chest, he open back to see a very sexy woman straddling him, she has long white hair that reach her waist while wearing a skintight latex suit that hugged her everyway possible with a big slit in the middle showing off some of her impressive bust her leg had lined with white fur along with white gloves, on her face was a black domino mask.

Smirking the woman lean down and kiss Naruto on the lips which he return in kind but with a little more force as he sat up and had his hands on her juicy ass groping it enlisting a moan from her as they make out on the bed until they had to part because of lack of oxygen.

"Well seems like someone is happy to see me." Said the woman as she grin her hips a little on Naruto's pelvis who smirk in return as he suddenly threw her onto the bed making her squeal a bit as she landed softly before Naruto move on top of her and started making out once more.

They broke the kiss once more with both looking at each other before Naruto spoke first "Can't stay too long, I've got a pirate to interrogate soon."

The woman then smiled for a bit as she said "But until then you're all mine, after this mind if I tag along, always wanted to know what goes on in his head."

Smirking Naruto leaned in and nibble on her ear making her gasp as she held his head while grinding her hips at each other before he pulled back and she panted for a bit as she said "I...take that...as...a...yes."

Naruto still holding that smirk lean in to kiss her once more as the moonlight shine through the windows with their teammates not seeing either one of them for a few hours.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, Damn this has probably the longest chapter I wrote so far. Well here the Marvel side of the story hehe can't always focus on the Elemental Nations, for those thinking about asking no I won't write a lemon for the last part but if you want to write for yourself go ahead.  
**

 **Okay rewrite, apparently I got hoax so forget about what was here a few hours ago *Sweatdrop* Now if you would all excuse me for a few months because I've got to prepare some graves to bury my friends into  
**

 **Rate and Review Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **Wolfone10: I was a little lazy at the time to explain since for the most part its kind off the same deal where the council found some loophole or some bull like that so that's why it wasn't there.**

 **Ortizale317, Story artist: I won't be revealing anything on the Avengers side for Naruto's harem but as for Galacta, I have never heard off her until I saw your comments so sorry she's not in it because like I said all my marvel stuff came from movies cartoons and some fanfiction and they never showed her before so I can't exactly get a read on her sorry about that if you two and some others were hoping for her.**

 **RikudoNaruto1: Not gonna tell all of them but I will give you a recap of them though**

 **Currently revealved Harem members**

 **X-men: Ororo Munroe, Elizabeth Braddock, Jenna grey ( AKA the phoenix entity herself in case you were wondering, don't worry explain to you later on how she got out )**

 **Spider-man verse: Felicia Hardy**

 **Naruto verse: Fem-Kyuubi ( name will be told later on )**

 **Sharius Biology: I check it out for a bit and I see about that ok**

 **Fieryfoxpaws: You will don't worry.**

 **Bankai777: Of course what kind of Marvel would it be without Ultron though I will probably mix the comics in because he looked badass based on his looks**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

( New York streets night time )

Chaos, destruction and pandemonium plague the streets as people were running in fear as humanoid like things started to attack anything and everything in sight, the creatures are humanoid in nature but they looked like corpses as if one looked they would see the creatures were skinny enough to make out the shape of their ribs but what they all shared was glowing red eyes that shine in the darkness which suddenly happen as the only lights could be seen were from those made from the vehicles that were there.

Screams of terrors could be heard as the people tried to scramble to safety from the oncoming horde of monsters, one wasn't so lucky as a middle age woman trip from the running and once she got her bearing she then saw four of the creatures looking hungrily at her and with that all four of them jumped ready to devour her and all she could do was scream as she await her imminent death and she waited some more until she realized that she was still alive which prompt her to look and she was shocked as she saw the creatures suspended in mid air before they were forcefully thrown back to its brethren.

It was then lightning shot from the skies and struck the beings killing them immediately, the woman look up and gasp seeing the Sorcerer Supreme descending from the skies like some kind of deity sent from the heavens. Once he landed he looked at the woman and asked

"Are you alright?"

Not trusting her voice the woman nodded which he gave a warm smile which made her blush before a screeching sound was heard and the two turn to see the creatures coming right at them. Naruto looked at her and she quickly got the message as she ran off leaving Naruto to deal with the horde.

With that Naruto stood defiantly as he baited the creatures in as he thought in his mind _"This is the third wave of these monsters in two days. Where the hell are they coming from?"_

He didn't have time to ponder more as he quickly created a force field to defend himself from an attack, he looked to the source to see another of those creatures but what was different about this one was that its head looked like a metal cone, thinking quickly he fired a magic blast at it which struck turning it into dust while outstretching his free hand and created a magic circle which then fired a hail of magic arrows striking its intended target with ease causing them to turn into dust.

His senses suddenly blared which prompt Naruto to create a barrier which stopped one of the creatures that tried to attack him from above, it didn't take long as Naruto manipulated the barrier and from there a tendril came out from it piercing it which turn into dust like the others. After that Naruto sent out a pulse of magic searching for any remnant of the creatures and when he found none he sigh in relief as he ponder what was going on here as he never saw these kinds of creatures before and with that he disappear in a flash to his home hoping to find some answers

( Naruto's house )

A bright flash later and there was Naruto in his private room which holds everything related to the supernatural as well as some other books of his choice but he was not alone as another person was there. Said person was of Asian descend with short hair wearing Chinese clothing was walking towards strange with a book in hand.

"Naruto welcome back." Said the Asian man

"Good to be back Wong, have you found anything?"

"Yes your in luck I have found something here." Said Wong as he handed Naruto a book.

Naruto took the book and then skimmed through it for a while and once he was done he had to sigh at what he read so he quipped "There never is a simple day here is there."

Wong just smiled at his friend before saying "This is a simple day for us, come I have already prepare the portal."

Both of them walked deeper into the room as Naruto saw a pentagram design on the floor and around it was potions and the like which he knew what its uses are for before Wong took to the side and chanted in a language, next thing Naruto knew the pentagram suddenly opened up a portal to wherever and Naruto took one look at Wong saying "Okay anyone comes say I'm out for a bit and if the team asked for an expert on the supernatural tell them to call Voodoo and tell my wives I'll be back in four days tops."

Wong just smile and nodded before the Sorcerer Supreme jumped right into the portal which closed as soon as he went in and disappear like it was never there, Wong look at the place once more before he headed out to tell his friend's wives that he will be gone for a while.

( With Naruto )

"Man that was a hell of a ride." Said Naruto as he massage his neck after landing on what seemed to be an endless road.

He kept on walking the road as he notice the only thing there was him and the street lights and nothing else, it wasn't a while later till he heard something which sounded like a cry for help.

It turn out to be true as Naruto saw three more of the creatures and it seemed they were chasing a...floating gold skull which seems to be glowing and on fire...and it was also screaming like a little girl

"AHHHHHHH OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG..."

Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop at the display so he decided to help the poor fool as he quickly shot out three light arrows hitting the three creatures dead on and turning them into dust. The skull then stopped as he notice the strange man firing arrows at the creatures and so with that he flew towards the Sorcerer Supreme and thanked him profusely which made Naruto sweatdrop even more as he looked closely at the skull and notice he has metal horns on the back along with some piercings and what seemed to be jewels adorn over his face.

With a sigh he said "Yeah yeah look I'm a little busy here so can we just move this along."

"Sure sorry bout that so what's a human doing here anyway?" Asked the skull

"Same old story, big dumbass here thought he could take over the world and I'm here to stop him." Naruto said nonchalantly

"Wait you're gonna take on the lord of the underworld...are you mad."

"Wouldn't be the first time sides I have my fair share of lord of the underworlds hell one even called himself the Ancient One so something like this is much of a challenge."

"Really?"

"Oh really would love to do it right now but I don't know if he has anyone to succeed him or if someone else might use this to climb up to the tippy top of the ladder so I got to take out him and anyone under him mostly which will be a slight pain since I don't know anything about this place."

Hearing his declaration the skull flew right into his face and said "No need to worry I'll be your guide into the underworld."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto asked "You sure? I mean no offense sure you could guide me but what else can you do?"

Seeing what looked like a smirk on the skulls face Naruto was in for a surprise as the skull suddenly transform into a goddamn bike in the middle of the road. Shaking his stupor for a bit Naruto had a shit eating grin as he ran his hand on the bike as he said "Nice...real nice got any other tricks I should know about?"

"Oh yeah I could transform into almost anything but catch is only inanimate objects and even then I need someone to use me so you can see why I didn't use this to defend myself, so we have a deal."

Smirking Naruto got onto the bike and started it up with a loud roar coming from the bike, with that Naruto rev the engine and kicked it into high gear and tore through the road of the underworld even running over one of the creatures where the only thing being heard was the roar of the engine.

It was a while later before Naruto stopped right in front of a big gate, he then got off as the bike turned back into a skull and Naruto looked at him based on his voice and asked "So you got a name?"

"Sure name's Johnson your guide to the underworld at your service." Said the now named Johnson

"Well then Johnson good to have you along Naruto S Strange the Sorcerer Supreme, shall we get going?"

"By all means lead the way." Said Johnson before he turned into a torch onto Naruto's hand who held it before the two set out for an adventure into the underworld starting with opening the gate which Naruto did with a giant heave with his hands as he thought to conserve some of his magical energy for latter but when he did open it slightly he was in for a surprise as when the gates open the area he was in was engulf by an oncoming darkness and on the other side was the demons as Johnson put it charging straight at him.

Thinking quick Naruto closed the gate but one of them managed to put an arm through preventing him from closing it fully, it was then Johnson in his skull form decided to quipped

"Like what you see."

All he got in return was a chuckle from Naruto still trying to close the gate as he said "Que magnifico." before using some strength and close the gate fully snapping out the darkness in the area and the aforementioned arm that flew behind him. Johnson decided to show more of his power as he transform into a revolver with his face at the front of the barrel, checking out for a bit Naruto test fire the gun on the poor arm which exploded magnificently.

Turning back to the gates Naruto said outloud "Well then lets get this show started." Before he kicked down the gate doors and was prepared for a fight until he saw that there was nothing there which Johnson quipped out "That's right don't let all that peace and quite get to you."

"Funny real funny." Said Naruto before he saw what seemed to be a bat like creature so he asked Johnson

"Hey Johnson, what's that?"

"OMG! I don't believe it Willy! That's one eye William, he my aunt's first husband adopted son."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto then quipped "Then your practically brothers." And before they realized it William got startled and flew away leaving a stinking surprise behind

The two then continued on with the walk until they saw a dark part in front of them as Naruto said "Can't see anything over there."

"Well that's not a problem see the lamp over there use my light shot at it."

Instinctively Naruto held the gun which Johnson dubbed as the boner and pointed it at the lamp which suddenly the gun glowed a bit before Naruto pulled the trigger and from it came out a bullet of light which hit the lamp causing it to glow and it then illuminated the area there, Naruto look at the gun for a bit before he asked

"Hey Johnson, think you can shoot out bullets made from my magical energy?"

The skull seemed to think about it for a second before he said "Maybe? Don't worry I'm sure there's a few demons around here who would be your guinea pig." And just like a prophet a cart came out of nowhere and from it emerged some demons.

"Well looks like we have our guinea pig." Said Naruto before he pointed the gun at them and pulled the trigger and from it wasn't a normal bullet but was a light bullet made from Naruto which struck the demon which then suddenly convulse before exploding in a ball of light and it then took down the rest because of the light coming from it.

"Not very talkative are they?"

"What's there to talk about, once your soul rolls into town, that's it. You're damned and the big guy here doesn't let anybody off the hook"

"Sounds like a real dick-tator." Said Naruto

"Anyway, other then that I guess that means its a success then." Said Johnson in his gun form before turning back into a torch and the two walked to the next area, it was then Naruto hear a baaa sound so he turn back to see a goat with candles on its head which prompt him to raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is there a goat hanging on the wall."

"Well goats are a source of light down here." Answered Johnson

Blinking Naruto just continued on until he saw what looked like a face on a door which Johnson said outloud "Poor tyke, new arrivals down here have to guard doors like this the first few hundred years."

"Then how do we get through?"

"Well easy you give them something to eat, not to worry though there's only three things that these eat eyes, brains and strawberries."

"Ok I get the first two but strawberries?"

"What never seen a fruit eating demon? I just so happen to be a fruitarian."

"Huh learn something new everyday." Said Naruto before he then conjure a strawberry out of nowhere which shock Johnson for a bit which Naruto shrugged and said "Got a wife with a green thumb I take them time to time provide I help regrow with her without using my magic."

"Handy now lets go" Said Johnson before what sounded like a bell ringing was heard.

"What the hell is going on why is it getting dark?" Said Naruto startled by the sound

"That's no ordinary darkness get to the goat now this darkness will eat your life away."

It was slightly too late as the darkness engulf the area which then prompt Naruto to feel the effects as he felt drain and so he quickly head for the goat and fired a light shot at it which then counteracted the darkness and then the area quickly return to normal which made Naruto sigh in relief as he quipped "Lets not do that again eh."

What look like a smirk from Johnson the two entered the house to see what looked like alcohol on the table before Johnson said "At least there's something good about the underworld."

"What? liver damage."

"That's the beauty of it alcohol here UN-kill people kinda off like those healing potions that you humans use back in the day." Said Johnson before the two open up a gate to the next area but what was on the other side was a horde of demons ready to attack. Seeing this Naruto said "Well Johnson looks like the welcome wagon is here lets not keep them waiting."

With that he fired the first shot using the boner which was a headshot at one of them before the horde charge right at him who just smirk as he held out the gun at them while his free hand started to glow bright which was mimicked by his eyes as he got ready to fight.

Well now that our blond protagonist is having fun slaying demons let's have a look at Konoha and see how they're doing eh.

( Konoha )

Well it seems that all is quite peaceful here despite the fact that most if not all are struggling with their villages economy due to the banishment of one Naruto Uzumaki but nevertheless the people there seems to be minding their own business until

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT! ! ! ! ! ! "

That, lets have a look at what's going on then huh.

( Council room )

Everyone there at the council room right now was holding their ears in agony as Tsunade went to heal most of them as what she heard shock her to the core but none more so than Kushina who was standing while having both hands on the table after slamming it was right now trembling as she heard what came out from Asuma's report after they came back a few hours ago.

For the most part she didn't really care much at what happens at the school as long as it doesn't affect Konoha in anyway possible but when she heard that her pseudo son had nine wives and three kids was what made her fall of her chair but the most funniest reaction was Kushina as she was now stammering

"M-m-m-my s-s-s-so-so-sochi h-h-ha-has ni-ni-ni-ni-nine w-w-w-wi-wi-wiv-wiv-wives a-a-and-and t-t-t-th-th-thr-three k-ki-ki-kids."

It was then Kushina's brain had a small meltdown as she fainted on the spot but Minato managed to catch her in time and set her down gently which he then nodded to Tsunade who got back to her seat after making sure everyone got their healing back who got the message and then dismiss the team.

Once the team was dismissed Koharu quickly spoke out "If what we hear is true then we must get those kids right now they could be use as..."

Was all she could say before Tsunade sent out her KI at the old crone as she said in a very chilling tone that would freeze hell itself "You are not going to do anything to those kids because if I hear anything like this I am going to skin you alive without any anesthetic and you WILL feel every moment of it and once I'm done with that I am gonna bathe your body in a tub of rock salt and then I am gonna heal you just so I could break every bone in your body painfully and the best part is that I am not gonna let you faint and once that is done I will gleefully hand you over to Naruto and who knows what he might do to you do I make myself clear."

Koharu nodded her head quickly as she didn't not want to know what Naruto would do to her if he hears about this, Tsunade on the other hand decided to make a mental note to keep an eye out in case they decided to do something about it sighing what could be an endless amount of time she peered out the window of the room with a smile on her face she thought to herself _"Well brat looks like you got what you wanted hehe must be getting real old if he's already got some brat's of his own."_

She then looked back to the council as they continued discussion as how to get back some economy for their village.

( With Naruto )

"Now that was one hell of a mess." Said Johnson as he was in his torch form being held by Naruto who casually walk along the road humming a tune as he answered innocently "Oh whatever do you mean, we got out of there without a scratch right."

Looking at him blankly Johnson answered "Yeah but you practically leveled the entire area, I could have sworn I saw my great-great-great-great-great grandfather surfing wherever demons go to when they died." The skull then looked back to see smoke coming out from the places they been through and what seemed to be buildings that were barely standing.

Smirking Naruto opened the gate and was now in what looked like an open space with a building promoting an opera, it was then the two saw a blond woman with what looked like metal pipes on her back while she wore a form fitting clothes that showed of her impressive body.

She was then being seen dancing and singing right in front of them which sounded like opera to the Sorcerer Supreme and he found it quite pleasing to the ears which was also shared by Johnson as his head sway to the tune until shock adorned the skull's face as he said out.

"Oh fudge! what the hell am I talking about? This is what caused those tremors! Its a melody of death! Oh my god!"

Then Johnson's teeth started clattering non-stop and Naruto was confuse for a moment until an exploding sound came out of nowhere and Naruto turn to see a sphere of lightning emerged right in front of him and what came out was a demon that was slightly bigger than those he fought early on but what was different was that this one had a chainsaw attach on his left arm which rev up dangerously.

Seeing this Naruto had to quipped "Well looks like another one for the kill eh Johnson."

"Look out for this one, stronger demons need a constant supply of human blood stored in special repositories on their bodies. They're a source of great power but also an exploitable weakness."

"Talk about wearing your heart on a sleeve." Said Naruto before he rolled under a swing of the chainsaw wielding demon, he quickly turn and managed to see a big red thing on its back before it disappear in a burst of speed and was now charging right at him which the Sorcerer reacted by firing a light shot at it which momentary stunned the demon and exposed his back which had a big red thing on it that prompt Naruto to quickly fire at it with the boner

Though it struck it wasn't quite enough to destroy it which was evident as the demon recovered and disappear once more using its speed which annoyed Naruto for a bit as he said "Che gonna need something with a little more kick."

"Not to worry." Said Johnson before suddenly the boner transform into what looked like a Henry repeater shotgun but what was different was that it had a skeletal design instead

When Naruto saw this he had a grin that could have split his face in two but the sounds of the chainsaw broke him out of it as he back flipped from the swing narrowly missing him by a few inches. It didn't take long as Naruto fired a light shot from the dubbed monocussioner by Johnson stunning it once more exposing its weakness and firing at it which was destroyed immediately causing it to spasm until it dropped dead and disappear in a shower of dust.

Naruto looked back to see that the woman was gone but then her singing was still heard which was now causing an earthquake and with a burst of speed Naruto shoulder rush the doors of the building and kept on running until he reached a ladder and proceeded to climb it getting out of there.

A while later we see our blond climbing out a well to see that in front of him was a small river of blood which made him grimace at the sight of it but he had no choice as he dropped down with the torch in hand ready for anything until he heard a harmonica sound.

He looked in front and saw a shadow of a big figure eating a corpse before running off, that's when Johnson quipped in

"Looks like a VIP."

"Great why the hell is he a VIP."

"Well the boss down here likes to treat his favorite souls special treatment, people who exited the world of the living in style."

"So not all demons are damned."

"Ohh everybody's damned the VIP's are more comfortably damned. Little perks here and there."

"Such as?"

"They get to keep their genitals."

That statement put a giant halt for Naruto as he looked at his guide as if asking "You serious?" The skull looked back at him saying "Dead serious." Naruto had to slightly shiver at the thought before firing a bolt of lightning from his hand killing another demon trying to blindsight him.

"Well that's a thought that I would gladly keep out." Said Naruto before the two continued on.

( Konoha Uzumaki-Namikaze home )

Uzume was on the couch minding her own business until suddenly a bright flash appeared in the living room, knowing only one person with that kind of flash she ran up to the person and chirped happily "Welcome back Tou-san."

Minato who flashed back to his home just smiled at his daughter as he held the still fainted Kushina in his arms which made Uzume curious and asked what happen and that prompt Minato to chuckle nervously as he put Kushina on the couch before he motion to his daughter to follow him and thus he slowly explained what happen in the council room today.

( Naruto and Johnson )

"You know I would have thought these demons knew hygiene because this is one of the few most disgusting places I've been." Said Naruto as he and Johnson were now walking in what seemed to be a market place but this place was filled with dead corpses lying just about everywhere.

"Most of them don't seem to care about it and the boss likes them for it as long as they do what he asks." Answered Johnson.

"Right." Said Naruto skeptically until he rolled out of the way as what looked like a giant figure charge right at him but miss and instead barrel through a wooden table before the figure picked up some corpses to eat.

Dusting himself off Naruto went to see what tried to run him over to see a figure about twice his size wearing a thick coat and what looked like bloody blades on both its arms. The demon seemed content in its eating as what sounded like grunts coming from a harmonica which he made out as it turn its ugly head at the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Well then looks like the big guy wants play let's go."

With that the demon charged at the Sorcerer who rolled out of the way while firing at it but the bullets didn't make a dent as Naruto cursed slightly and he use the shotgun mode and fired which was the same result as the demon seemed to be bulletproof until he noticed a barrel of light nearby, thinking quick he use his telekinesis and flung the barrel right at it causing an explosion which resulted in stunning it and it was there Naruto saw its head glowing red which he then use the boner and shoot at it like no tomorrow with each bullet laced with his magical energy.

A few more shots later the demon started to recover, Naruto on the other hand decided to try something as he switch to the monocussioner and then he charged up a light shot using his magic which glow quite brightly until Naruto pulled the trigger which unleashed a big ass bullet right in the kisser of the demon sending it flying through a shed.

Naruto and Johnson had to blink at the power from the shot which summed it up to one word for Johnson "Damn"

Nodding Naruto then quickly use his magic and fired a pressurized shot of light once more at the demon right in the glowing red head sending it flying once more but this time it recovered quickly and started running off confusing the two until suddenly the area was engulf in darkness which Naruto cursed as he ran through the darkness once more as he search for the goat as the draining powers of the darkness slowly took hold.

It was then he heard a bleating sound and he saw the goat, quickly he fired a light shot which then the darkness dissipate and from there the demon showed itself as it tried to plow through Naruto who summoned a sword and parry it causing the demon to stumble which was enough for Naruto as he fired a lightning bolt from a magic circle and stunning it once more.

This time though Naruto decided to cook up something special he used early on as he charged a shot into the boner and pulled the trigger and out came a hail of light arrows all hitting its mark right at the demons head which then the demon was sent back by the force of it now laying prone on the ground.

Still having the boner in hand Naruto prepared for the worst until he saw the body floating for a bit before the demon stood and somewhat glaring at the blond but before the two could do anything a giant hand came out from the sky and grabbed onto the demon before whisking it away to who knows where.

The blond and skull look at the sky for a moment before looking at each other and the two shrugged before something shiny caught the eye of Naruto as he went to inspect it, only to see a blue gem lying on the ground.

"*Whistle* Nice rock, shove it into my face trust me, don't worry doesn't mean we're engage or anything."

Naruto looked a little skeptical about it but he relented a bit as he said "Might be a tight fit but okay." And with that he put the gem right into the skull which magically disappear and Naruto saw an empty spot in his head suddenly turn blue, confuse Naruto asked "So what exactly did that do?"

Seeing the look Johnson then answered "Well blue gems let me transform into more tools of war, new gears of me. In other words..."

"New weapons sweet."

"Yep, you know I bet all the VIP's are walking around with blue gems."

Naruto then grin as he opened another gate saying "Well then all the more to hunt them down then."

It was then the two came upon another dark patch as Naruto dubbed it and seeing a lamp above it he use his magic to fire a small light arrow at it making it bright up the area. As soon as it did a couple of shadows suddenly ran from the light which prompt Naruto to said outloud "What was that?"

"I don't know but we have company, as lots of it." Said Johnson

Naruto then quipped in before firing a bullet at them saying "Well if they pull up a chair, I would be happy to beat them with it." and then he got ready as another horde started coming right at him.

( Uzumaki-Namikaze home )

"You mean that nii-chan has nine wives and three kids, YOU MEAN I AM AN AUNT." Said Uzume which the last part she shouted jolted the unconscious Kushina awake which she then frantically looked around now realizing that she was in her home and when she saw Minato she tackled him as she said panicking

"Minato I'm a grandmother what should I do I don't know anything bout this I'm to old to be a grandma and and and.."

Seeing the look on her face Minato then quickly put his hands on her shoulder in hopes to calm her down which it did before he said "Look Kushina I know your distraught I am too but don't worry despite the fact that our son still hates us because of our mistake but we will overcome it then we'll be able to see our grandkids ok."

That statement managed to calm down Kushina slightly more before a grimace took the look on Minato's face as he said "Kushina there's something else."

The two female looked at the blond as he continued on "Sensei came in sometime after the meeting and he told Tsunade where the Akatsuki might be hiding which is in The Land of Rain and he wants to go investigate...and I am going with him."

That made the two wide eyed as Kushina shouted out "ARE YOU CRAZY THAT PLACE HAS BEEN LOCKED UP TIGHT SINCE A CIVIL WAR STARTED THERE AND YOU WANT TO GO INVESTIGATE ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A DEATH WISH WITH THAT PERVERT."

"Look Kushina I know that but sensei needs someone to get him out off there when things get hairy and I'm the only person that can do that and I know what your thinking but I need to do this okay and we're just gonna investigate it nothing more one sign of trouble and we'll be out of there with my **HIRAISHIN** okay."

Seeing the look in his eye Kushina knew that there was no way to talk him out off it so with a sigh she said timidly "Just promise me you'll be out off there at the first sign of trouble and if you die on this mission I will drag you out of hell and castrate you with a dull and rusty spoon you hear me."

Minato just smile at his wife before he went and hugged her and his daughter and the family of three stayed like that for a moment before Minato went and prepare for his first mission in a long time.

As soon as he left to prepare Uzume turn to her mother and asked "So what are we gonna do kaa-san."

Kushina looked at her daughter as she wiped some tears from her eyes as she answered "We're gonna prepare some food for now Uzume and once tou-san comes back from the mission with the pervert, we'll all go see your brother and visit him okay."

That seemed to put a smile on the girls face as the two female members of the family went into the kitchen to prepare some food for their husband/father.

( Naruto and Johnson )

"You see! Chandelier. Brilliant idea." Said Johnson with a hint of pride

Who was then put down by Naruto as he said "For one you pulled out of your ass."

"Wrong! I don't have an ass." Rebutted Johnson as the two pried open a door which leads out through a narrow corridor and once they got out of there the two were now in a wide open space in a circular shape with what looked like a pillar with a statue of a horse in the middle of it all. It was then the sky opened up a portal and what came out from it was the demon that the two met at the cannibal market.

The demon grunted in what sounded like off key harmonica tunes and Johnson quipped out "Sounds like a cat having sex with a harmonica. And not the consensual kind."

"Hey, every demon has a right to pick their own music...for their funeral."

The demon then did something shocking to the two as it took out its own heart and started eating it which made Johnson a little queasy about it and Naruto couldn't help but shake his head as he saw worse, the two then saw the demon suddenly exploded and from it was a different kind as it grew close to the size of two men with a goat head on top of it.

It then conjure up lightning from the sky and the statue early on came to life and landed near the demon, seeing the situation Johnson had to say

"Oh-kaaaaaay. The excrement is hitting the proverbial fan here, I'm what you call concerned."

"Me too, concern this kill's gonna be over too quickly." Said Naruto as he saw the goat head mounting the horse before he summoned out a spear in one hand and a hook on the other.

"Might I suggest we not just stand here?" Said Johnson

Scoffing Naruto then said cockily "Before you die demon scum, I will carve my name into your flesh. That name is Naruto S Strange the Sorcerer Supreme." With the last part he said louder as lightning conveniently flashed making it looked badass before he pointed the boner at it.

Seeing the challenge the demon jumped onto the pillar as the horse stood on its back legs which made Naruto saw the red thing on its under belly which prompt Naruto to fire at it for a few moments before he jumped out of the way as the demon summoned spears from out of nowhere and that's when he charged up his gun and fired it unleashing a hail of light arrows once more.

Seeing this the demon managed to get out of the way but the arrows honed in on it and struck it once more but this time the demon managed to shrugged it off as it charged at our blond protagonist. Naruto then used the shotgun and charged it up and he fired but he didn't fire directly at the demon instead he fired at the ground right under the horse which exploded causing the horse to fall onto its side exposing its weakness.

It was there that Naruto changed his gun once more but this time it looked like a machine gun but this was different as it had a drum magazine and it looked more futuristic but he didn't mind that as he unleashed a hail of magically laced bullets at the horse. Seeing this the rider quickly summoned out a lightning spear and threw it at Naruto who rolled out of the way giving the demon time to recover which it did before jumping onto the pillar once again and continued to fair a hail of lightning spears at Naruto who put up a shield in time as the spears barely penetrated it but it did kick up a lot of dust as the demon simmer it down as to see whether it killed him or not.

It got its answer when Naruto fired a charge shot at the horse completely destroying its weakness which prompt it to dropped the rider too as it feel from the pillar pitifully.

"Hah had enough." Mocked the Sorcerer Supreme and he got his answer when the goat demon took the heart out of its horse and started to eat it which caused to to grow and grow until it was the size of a four story building.

"You really shouldn't have antagonized it." Said Johnson but he saw that Naruto wasn't deterred by its size as he said "You know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall."

The demon tried to squash our blond hero but he missed and Naruto exploited this but summoning out chains to bind it thus exposing its weakness that Naruto took hold of by using the machine gun mode and started laying it on the demon, it didn't take long for the first one to be destroyed which gave a demon a lot of pain if the screams he heard was right but that pain gave a the demon a burst of adrenaline as it muscle its way out of the bindings and then it tried a sweep of its arms hoping to hurt the Sorcerer Supreme but that failed as Naruto jumped onto the pillar dodging the attack. Seeing him on the pillar the demon went in for a hammer smash which Naruto saw a mile away as he jumped to the side making it destroy the pillar.

An idea then struck Naruto's brain as he use his telekinesis on the boulders from the destroyed pillars and threw it at the giant demon distracting it and Naruto capitalizing on it once more as he fired the light arrows at the feet of the demon destroying two more of its weaknesses, the demon then summoned out worms to attack him but Naruto took them down with his shotgun as he blew the worms head off to pieces.

That distraction was enough to let the demon threw a punch at him and Naruto countered with one of his own as the two fist met resulting in a huge shockwave but the demon's strength couldn't match Naruto's as it was push back an that's where Naruto strike but Naruto didn't stop there as he jumped onto its chest and with his knees bent and some magic enhancing his body he kick off from its chest causing it to fall and thus destroying its own weaknesses.

It tried to get up once more but Naruto was already onto it as he launched himself from the ground and gave a wicked right hook at the demons jaw making it stumble before he flew to its side and fired at its last weaknesses with the machine gun the demon tried to swat him away but it was too late as the last of its power source was destroyed.

Landing, Naruto saw that it was on its last legs and was about to finish it off until the skies open up once more and what came down from there was a reaper but Naruto notice this one was different as it had demon like horns two pointing up and two pointing down and what was even weirder was that the goat demon was praying making Naruto stunned until the reaper swung its scythe lobbing its head off which flew to one side as blood sprayed from its neck until the body slumped and disappear in a shower of dust leaving behind a blue gem.

Seeing that the reaper was gone Naruto went and picked up the blue gem and Johnson had to quipped "Now here's a pretty prize. Mm-hmm I smell an upgrade, plug it in man."

Seeing no harm done Naruto put the gem in the skull once more as it took a place on an empty slot.

"Well how you feel?" Asked Naruto

"Like a new man so how did you like your first day in the underworld?"

Chuckling Naruto said "What can I say killing demons, a badass companion by my side and a demon lord with its ass ready to be kicked by me. What more could a person asked for in an adventure."

"You are a really strange guy." Said Johnson

Naruto didn't answered that as the two continued on with their adventure in the under world

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, Sorry for the wait here's the next chapter of the series. For those who don't recognized some of this I took it from a game called Shadows of the Damned which I highly recommend playing in case you never heard off it. Now for Johnson I know Naruto using magic is already badass but I thought I try something else I mean who's heard of a sorcerer using a magic gun before not many I can be sure of that so I thought why not. Now the only gun from the game is the boner the rest are from different games because their shotgun and machine gun design didn't appeal to me worst in their final form so I took the guns from other games or show so heres the list for the current loadout.**

 **Revolver: Same as the game**

 **Shotgun: Henry repeater ( Think of the one Ghost Rider use in the first movie )**

 **Machine gun: M739 SAW from Halo**

 **And that's all for now so...**

 **Rate and Review Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **Dragonpony022: Azari is Black Panther's son yes but not with Storm**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

( Underworld forest )

*BANG*

"And that's Sister Grim number 2." Said Naruto as he was holding the boner in his hand as the body that use to be a demon disappear into a pile of dust showing another blue gem for the taking.

"You know N, if I didn't know any better I say you're slightly getting off on this." Said Johnson in his torch form as the two walked casually through the next part of the forest as the one behind them had smoke coming out from some places and where there were trees now was no more.

Naruto looked at his partner for a moment before shrugging "Would be lying if I said no but for the most part I'm like an adrenaline junkie cause of what I do even when I was a kid."

"Right about that did you really paint a national monument in broad daylight wearing nothing but a bright orange jumpsuit?"

"Yes Johnson, yes I did." Said a smirking Naruto as he told his pranks when he was a kid to probably the only soul here that wasn't trying to kill him before they saw a small house and decided to go in.

Opening the door however, he was slightly surprise when he saw a hulking man with a x shaped scar on his face wearing thick combat armor who was reloading his gun which was then he pointed his gun at him while at the same time Naruto had the boner aimed at his head with his free hand glowing with magic ready to fight

"Drop it." Said the man

"You first." Answered Naruto

"Why do I get the feeling we're in the same line of work." said the man as he lowered his gun

"Wasting demons? Who says its work?" Answered Naruto

"Uh-huh, just stay out of my way friend. I'm in a hurry."

Naruto just shrugged as the big man walked past him not before he quipped "Fine by me but you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

The big man looked back at the Sorcerer Supreme and nodded as he said "Good. Hard men like us don't mix."

"Wait wait wait wait, was that a come on." Said a surprised Johnson

"Hard, as in 'hardened'. Experience. Just...forget it." Said the man

"I don't think I ever will." Mumbled Johnson.

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Have fun." Said Naruto

"Just remember..." Said the man

"I stay out of your way, you stay out of mine." Finished Naruto

"Bingo." Said the big man before he went out the door.

"Now that was weird." Said Johnson once the man was already gone which Naruto just shrugged as he seen weirder things then this just by walking downtown New York.

"Whatever lets get out of here." Said Naruto as he and Johnson walked out of the house.

( Konoha Uchiha residents )

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Those were the sounds that was being heard by the public as one Sasuke Uchiha was destroying a practice field for his clan members only with every justu he could think off as he grit his teeth in frustration at the humiliating defeat he suffered from our blond hero.

 _"HOW HOW IS THAT DOBE BETTER THAN ME I AM AN UCHIHA AN ELITE THE BEST ALL HE WAS IS JUST THE SON OF THE FORTH AND THAT RED HAIRED BITCH FROM ANOTHER USELESS CLAN HOW! ! !"_

Were the thoughts of Sasuke as he fired off another fireball at a wooden log destroying it completely before dropping to his knees panting from exhaustion as he wondered what he would need to do to obtain power as he felt that Naruto didn't deserved it until.

"Well well what have we here a little lost crow wanting power."

Sasuke quickly got up and looked towards the voice only to find none as the voice continued on "So full of anger, eyes hunger for power, and a heart willing to kill all that stands in his way for revenge."

"Who are you, show yourself coward! ! !" Shouted a frustrated Sasuke and as soon as he said that a man suddenly emerged from the shadows wearing nothing but a green suit with a green cape adorning it.

"Who are you?" Asked the Uchiha

The man just smirked which infuriated him and was about to lash out when suddenly his body went stiff and he was hoisted slightly above the ground suspended in mid air with his limbs outstretch preventing him from doing anything as the man walk closer to the second last Uchiha

"Now that you are somewhat calm allow me to introduce myself, Karl Mordo a sorcerer of the dark arts and servant to my master Dormammu."

Sasuke was now raising his eyebrow at the man before him as Mordo flash a wicked smile as he said "We have much to talk about young man especially about a certain blond that has been a thorn in both our sides.

That perked the blacked hair Avenger ( *Cough faker Cough* ) as he listen to what the man before him was about to propose.

( With our blond protagonist )

We now see our Sorcerer Supreme walking down a narrow bridge of sorts with an alter right at the end with Johnson in his torch form by his side as the blond look around carefully for any signs of danger until he felt a drop of water on his hand. Blinking he looked at his hand

Only to see that it wasn't water but blood as more started to drop like rain which confuse the blond and skull when suddenly a head dropped from the sky showing that it was the big burly man that they met early on dead right before them.

The two looked to see a demon wearing a hood and a metal faceplate covering his upper face looking at them ready to kill as Naruto said out "Son of a bitch."

"Are you kidding? But that guy was nearly indestructible!." Said a concern Johnson as Naruto look on before he grimace saying

"No...he was weak. As much as I hate to say it but the facts say so. See what's left of him ? You do not become chopped meat if you are stronger than them. This demon scum needs to face a real hunter."

The demon then kick the severed head which made the Sorcerer Supreme glared at him for a moment before the demon shouted out "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOUUUUUUUU." ( Yes for those who do not play this game, this boss can only say fuck and you spoiler for those who are playing it now )

It then used it's long tongue and took out its heart and started eating it.

"This demon is an absolute lunatic." Said Johnson.

"Don't be so down on the guy. Maybe his mother forgot to hug him, or he played to many video games." Said Naruto in a mocking tone

"Yes, well, there's still a bit of a leap between socially maladjusted and Dear Abby I ingested my own heart."

As soon as Johnson said that the demon reveled itself as a giant crow like demon about the size of a medium size building.

Seeing this Naruto had to quipped out "Well Johnson, looks like bird is on the menu today so lets deep fry this bastard." As he quickly shifted into the machine gun and fired the first shot which was laced with fire bullets.

The crow demon took flight dodging the first wave of bullets and it turn it shot out its tongue at the Sorcerer Supreme who leaped back to avoid it, the crow then charged at him as it said out "FUUUUUUCK YOOUUUUUUUU."

Seeing this Naruto took it to the skies as he avoided the charged and now it became a dog fight as the crow fired its feathers at him who quickly made a force field blocking the shots as he changed his weapon to a M202 Flash rocket launcher and returned fire as four missile simultaneously came out from the launcher all with a skull at the front of it all honed in on the bird as it tried to avoid it which was met with some success if it weren't for the fact that the missiles was following it.

But just when it thought it could avoid it the missiles then exploded into multiple spears of light all trained in on its chest which not surprisingly all of them managed to find its mark destroying it in one swoop. It shriek for a bit before it quickly recovered and fired its feathers at Naruto who swiftly dodge it as he flew while firing his own weapon at the crow demon as the dog fight continued.

Seeing its wings glowed red Naruto thought of a really crazy idea and with that in mind he charged right at the demon which mimicked him with its own charged

"ARE YOU MAD!" Shouted Johnson as he wondered if it was a really smart choice in following the blond who just gave him a cheeky grin.

As the two was about to collide, Naruto at the last minute did something incredible as he did a front flip narrowly missing the beak of the demon where he shifted his body enough to be parallel to one of its wings, once there he summoned a sword and stabbed it right where the wings and body connected.

The result was instant as the demon cried out in pain but Naruto didn't pay any heed as he used the machine gun and fired at the glowing wings causing more pain to it as the crow demon try to shake him off but it wasn't enough as Naruto manage to hold on and after a few more seconds of the bull or in this case bird ride the first wing was destroyed.

Which in turn made the demon shriek in pain as it tried to get the Sorcerer off it by ramming itself at the wall.

Seeing this Naruto took flight once more before becoming a stain on the wall and shifted into the rocket launcher and fired once more but the crow was fast enough and took flight making all of the missiles hit the rocky wall, but it wasn't enough as a blue aura like hand came out of nowhere and grabbed onto its other wing which it then threw the crow to another side of the wall before more missiles rained down upon the demon hitting it with an explosive surprise...which was enough to destroy a portion of the rocky walls that surrounded them right into a pool of lava below them kicking up a lot of dust.

Seeing this Johnson quipped "You know N, I'm actually surprise that your city is still in one piece with the amount of damage you do."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at Johnson before shrugging before he shot his hand up and grabbed the tongue that tried to blindsight him from the dust and with a giant heave Naruto pulled the tongue forcing the crow demon to fly right at him before the Sorcerer Supreme slammed it right onto the bridge which surprisingly didn't break under the attack but he didn't mind as he summoned a giant spear and lunged it at it, seeing this the crow demon tried to move but it wasn't quick enough as the spear sliced one of its wings causing an insurmountable pain for the demon as it scream out.

"FFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK YYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU."

Seeing this Naruto fired of a few more missiles as he landed but for some reason the damage was lessen than what it was normally which confuse him for a moment until he saw the demon crows feather skirt ( Or is it pants can't really tell ) glowed which made the Sorcerer Supreme grimace as he said out loud

"You have got to be kidding me, the SOB has his weakness right there."

"Well not a lot of people would expect that I mean it is kinda the last place people want to attack." Quipped Johnson in his machine gun form as Naruto kept on firing at the demon where the place really doesn't shine.

"Yeah but come on I may hate some demons when their trying to kill me but I don't think a lot of guys won't flinch after being hit in anyway possible there...well except maybe for Logan but he's damn near immortal." Said Naruto as he switched to the boner and charging it up before pulling the trigger firing a sticky bomb right at the demon's special place before firing a normal shot right at the bomb which exploded magnificently though Naruto had to cringe when he did that despite it being a demon.

The force was enough to send the demon flying back to the altar with a loud thud, Naruto holding the boner was walking tentatively towards the crow demon when it got up which forced Naruto to point the gun at it until he saw the demon folding his remaining arm as the third sister grim descended from the dark skies and with one swing she sliced the head clean off making the two blink before the she disappeared leaving behind the body as it disappeared into dust leaving the blue gem.

And once more Naruto and Johnson in torch form went towards the altar and grabbed to blue gem which was then Johnson notice something and said out loud.

"Hey, let's take a closer look at that billboard over there."

Seeing no harm Naruto walked towards it and saw what looked like a flyer so he picked it up with a curious expression on his face as he said out

"What's this flyer?"

"Oh gimme gimme. Sweet mother of pearl! this is an ad for ANGEL'S KISS!" Said a very excited Johnson

Seeing the look on his partners face he asked "What's that?"

Johnson then answered "Only the hottest hostess club in the underworld, N! The honeys there gives the most lovely BoXXX jobs before I XXXed them in their XXX sockets. Of course this was when I had fleshy parts."

"Johnson, that's sick." Naruto said plainly which Johnson looked at him before saying out

"Oh like you never had a kinky one with your wives I mean there had to be someone like that."

Naruto didn't say anything and that was all Johnson needed to hear before the two saw a portal opening up right at the woman's panties as he said "Now THAT'S my kind of advertising. Let's dive in"

Seeing this Naruto had to sigh at his antics before the two jumped right into the portal.

Next was the two appearing in a dark zone where all they could see was darkness and moving quickly Naruto made a dash for it collecting hearts to prolong the effects of the darkness but what was different this time was that the road was covered with neon signs and girls that wore very scandalizes clothing with what sounded like moans coming from somewhere and the two tried to traverse it quickly until a gap was shown in front of them which made the two wonder how they were gonna get across until a giant woman wearing a sexy white Victoria's secret lingerie clothing that didn't covered her breast walked with a sway of her hips before she got down on her knees exposing her sexy ass and used her body as a make shift bridge, the two didn't bother questioning it as they quickly traverse the human bridge before the two jumped right into the portal at the end of it.

Only to appear right on what seems to be a roof or platform overlooking a street similar to a red light district. The two walked to the edge of the platform and suddenly from the corner of their eyes they two managed to see a large silhouette of a demon passing by a street

"Uh-oh. We're surrounded by giant demons. They'll cream us if we get too close! Quick, take me over to that phone." Said Johnson

"Right now?" Asked Naruto

"Trust me, N."

The two got to the phone where Naruto picked it up as he dialed the number before letting Johnson hear it and what came out was the voice of a woman sounding very seductive.

"Thanks for calling Angel's Kiss sugar, I'm not wearing anything but a smile how bout you..."

Johnson stated chatting his teeth together as he said "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG SCHA-WING!"

And like his namesake Johnson transform into the boner before it extended so long it was about the length of a van which made Naruto blink as he had to use two hands to stable a gun, until a grin formed on his face as he said

"Wow, now that is a big boner. All right Johnson lets take this pole for a stroll"

It was then the giant demons started to come in mass as the Sorcerer grin out saying

"Well come on taste my big boner !"

He fired a big shot right on the first demons head making it explode which made him whoop in joy as he started to take out the next one like a man possessed.

( Land of Rain )

"Are you sure you should be following me Minato I mean you all ready have a lot on your mind instead of following someone like me." Said Jiraiya as he and Minato were now slowly but surely to get into Ame without anyone noticing.

"Hehe of course sensei someone's got to have your back despite what you have done you're still the person who treated me like a son after all." Said Minato despite still hating him somewhat for leaving his son to the wolves which he blame himself too for that mistake.

Seeing the look Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder saying "Look I know I made a mistake and so did you for making that decision that night but don't worry I'm sure that Naruto might forgive us in time but if he doesn't I'm sure he could forgive Uzume since he smart enough to see she couldn't do anything about it so don't worry, if not you still have Kushina and Uzume and that's where you should be right now."

Hearing his answer Minato nodded with a small smile on his face until suddenly the two shinobi had to jumped aside as paper shuriken embedded where they stood, the two then turn to see a blue haired woman with a paper rose on her hair standing right on top of a roof wearing the Akasuki clothing. Seeing here looks Jiraya's eyes widen in recognition as he blurted out "Konan is that you."

Now it was Minato's turn to get shock as he saw his sensei knowing an Akatsuki member before turning back to the woman as she spoke out

"Hello Jiraiya sensei, its been a while."

It was then the two got ready as right now they were gonna be in for a fight.

( With Naruto )

"A library? Hard to believe that singing she-devil would ever crack a book." Said Johnson as the two were now in a library when the shelves started to move in different direction, seeing this Naruto said out loud.

"That bitch was to see if we have the balls to follow her."

"Well I think I can...keep it up." Said Johnson

Hearing that Naruto said in exasperation "TMI, Johnson."

It was then sounds of electricity was heard as Johnson quipped "Look alive. We've got company!"

It was then two odd shaped pillars appeared in front of him along with a couple of demons with what looked like antenna for their heads as electricity surge throughout their bodies.

"Danger in the stacks N, these baddies can teleport though only where those pillars are it seems." Mused Johnson as Naruto lean to the left dodging an electric blast before firing the boner but apparently those demons are immune to it which Johnson quipped out

"Ain't gonna do much if those suckers are still charged by those pillars."

Hearing that Naruto roll to one side to dodge the attack before he put out his palm and all of a sudden a wave of wind blades slice through the pillars destroying them quickly before the blond followed it up with a charged shot from the monocussioner taking the demons out but instead of turning into dust the demons suddenly convulse which made Naruto widen his eyes before jumping back avoiding the explosion completely.

After a while the blond looked back curiously before he quipped "Well that's one way to go out with a bang."

Walking through the library Naruto had to say out loud "Why the hell do they even bother building a library if they aren't even gonna keep it clean."

"Well demons love a well-spun tale every bit as much as humans."

"Really so what's your's?" Asked the curious Sorcerer Supreme

"Oh that's easy. The unbreakable huntress." Answered Johnson

"Huh well don't hear a lot of those where I'm from."

"No need to get sexist here N."

"Who says I am, I'm just saying it does take a lot to be a huntress and the ones I know off hunt specific kinds of stuff. Besides I'm married to women that can create lightning storms the size of a city, two entities that are basically god like in their own way, one with the power to change reality itself and one that's practically the embodiment of death so trust me when I say I know powerful women."

"Guess I can't argue with you there...So tell me how did you snag Lady Death as a bride anyway."

Smirking Naruto was about to start his story when all of a sudden a nearby shelf toppled over and out came the demons which Naruto got ready as his eyes glowed green so he could see properly in the dark.

One tried to blindsight him but it was for naught as Naruto slice it in half with a sword before firing a headshot at another with the boner, he then shifted into the machine gun and fired it as he did a 360 spin shooting at anything and everything in its path. One managed to jumped to avoid it but it was then welcome with a magic enhanced spartan kick sending it out from the first floor onto the ground with a loud splat.

Another demon tried to blinsight him but all it got was the monocussioner caving its skull before Naruto fired a charged shot killing it as the shot exploded into hails of magic light arrows killing off the rest. After a while the two look around to see no demons left and so the carried on walking past the walkway when they saw the woman dancing a ballet in mid air from one corner to the next.

Blinking the two just shrugged before Naruto pulled out the boner and started firing the light shots to move the shelves into a make shift bridge which was then Johnson quipped out in his gun form

"You know, I'll bet she'd be fun in the sack If she weren't so keen on eviscerating us. Just saying."

"Yeah right Johnson and I'm Santa Claus."

"Now now no need to get snippy."

It was then the shelves started to glow and the shutters opened the way for the two hunters and Naruto jumped from the walkway to the middle of the shelves when the one at the end started sinking and a few more shutters opened up with one of them being the she demon dancing without a care in the world and the rest opened up the same pillars with more of the electric based monsters behind them as they pelted the Sorcerer Supreme with electricity.

"Great, more shock jocks." Said Naruto inside of his force field before he shifted Johnson and turned him into a unique sniper rifle with the barrel looking like that of a laser gun.

Taking aim Naruto quickly took out the pillars first with his force field still up preventing the demons from electrocuting him and when the last pillar fell, it was then the Sorcerer Supreme turned his attention to the demons as he fired at them killing them off as they exploded in a burst of electricity.

It was then the shutters opened up once more for the Sorcerer Supreme to continue on his path, after a while a thought entered Naruto's mind as he asked Johnson

"Hey Johnson, you think they'll ever write a book about us?"

Looking at his partner Johnson then answered " Honestly, I see you more of a comic book hero N, I mean you got the power, the looks and the ladies. And anyway it just so happens I've already been immortalize in prose."

"Really, what is this book called?"

"The XXX and the XXX testicles."

"I am sorry I asked." Said Naruto with a grimace tone in his voice until the two started hearing someone singing and the two turn to see the blond female demon dancing right in front of them

"Well looks like the bitch wants to have a final dance ok besides you got nothing on my wives when it comes to sexy." Said Naruto

"And I'm only half mast." Quipped Johnson

It was then a double bladed scythe came out of nowhere trying to slice the Sorcerer Supreme who jumped out of the way though he got back to square one in the library which was then the make shift bridge started to disappear for the field to be set as the two look up to see the final Sister Grim crashing in from the glass roof

Seeing this Naruto fired the first shot with a light spear right at her face which she managed to fly out of the way from which prompt Naruto to switch into the machine gun and started firing which Johnson said outloud as Naruto rolled to the side to avoid the aura slash made by her

"Ohhhh dear. I think the eldest Sister Grim is a bit angry that we've thinned out her family."

"Yeah well she'll have to get in line." Said Naruto as he fired at the demon's head with the machine gun while the demon fired aura slashes at Naruto who nimbly dodge them as he kept up the pressure before he switch to the rocket launcher and fired four missiles at it whereas the demon countered by sending a wave of energy which prompt the missiles to be destroyed.

That didn't deter Naruto as he continued firing with the machine gun and after a while the demon's face started to glow and all of a sudden the darkness engulf the library stunning Naruto for a moment until he regain his bearings real quick as he saw the weakness showing on its body which he quickly used the rocket launcher and fired at it.

It all struck which caused the demon howl in pain dispelling the darkness though the demon managed to leave a few presents as darkness covered demons appeared from the corpses on her waist, thinking quick Naruto used his free hand to gather his magical energy until its peak which he then threw the magic grenade as it were at the horde where it exploded dispelling the darkness they had before he switched to the machine gun and pelted them with magic enhanced bullets which caused them to turn into dust.

His six sense came in as he leap up to dodge something being thrown at him, the Sorcerer Supreme look down to see that the demon can make copies of its scythe and throw it like a shuriken as one more was throw at him as he was in mid air but Naruto saw it in time as he fired out a magic chain at the walkway behind the demon and pulled towards it making it missed by a few inches before he flipped upright landing on the walkway which prompt the demon to turn, only to get punched right in the face by a giant aura like hand sending it flying to the opposite side with a loud thud which the wall surprisingly didn't falter after something like that.

The demon slowly tried to get up but it was for naught as Naruto descended giving it a double kick sending it to the floor once more with a loud explosion kicking up a lot of dust but not for long as Naruto jumped back before he fired another wave of missiles in there making another big explosion making more dust, Naruto waited for a moment before suddenly he jumped up dodging a wave of slashes made by the demon before he returned it with one of his own as he fired the missiles which exploded quickly sending a barrage of arrows made of light which zig zag quickly making it nearly impossible to hit as the demon tried to do so but then chains came out of nowhere wrapping around her limbs preventing it from moving as the light arrows struck once more.

It was then the demon howled in pain before the darkness overwhelmed the area again which prompt Naruto to fire the machine gun at her waist where her other weakness was, a couple more darkness covered demons appeared from the corpse on the demon's waist and charged right at the Sorcerer Supreme who dodge out of the way as he quickly try to hit the demon first which he succeeded when the darkness dispel once again.

Naruto quickly made a clone though this one didn't have Johnson in his hand but the clone didn't need that as it went on to deal with the darkness covered demons while Naruto on the other hand charged right at the Sister Grim and slammed into it with the force of a freight train taking her down but he wasn't done there as he ran to her head and pelting it with bullets.

Feeling the pain the demon tried to get up but Naruto wasn't having any of that as he jumped up a few feet in the air before stomping the demon right in the chest sending it back down kicking up a lot of dust before he used the momentum to gracefully backflip right next to the clone who finish off the last demon by smashing it's head to the floor.

The two identical men looked at each other for a moment and then they nodded as Naruto jumped behind the clone and quickly held his hand out to create a giant spear made of flames about the size of a truck while his clone held a hand above his head before created a RASENGAN but that wasn't it as he gathered the winds and slowly a large screeching sound was made as the RASENGAN took form a large shuriken easily double the size of a grown man and there was no stopping it as once its reach its peak the clone quickly threw the shuriken before shimmering out of existence and following it up was the real one as he threw the fire spear right at the shuriken with the winds feeding the flames the shuriken glowed bright red as it grew twice its original size.

Seeing this all the demon could do was trying to get away which it would have if it hadn't been for the chains to once more bind its limbs making it immobile and the last thing the demon saw before it died was that giant flaming shuriken.

From Naruto's point of view was that when the shuriken struck, it expanded quickly until a red dome covered the area the demon was on with the flames being fed by the winds while the winds slice and dice anything in that dome with a loud shrieking sound. It lasted for a few moments until it slowly died down leaving an empty space where the demon and part of the library wall was suppose to be, showing a creepy castle with a tall tower in the distance while on the floor was another blue gem.

Naruto casually walked towards the hole he made while levitating the gem to his hand before putting it inside of Johnson who had to quipped.

" *Whistle* The lord of the underworld is probably gonna need a lot of insurance if you keep this up."

"Yeah for his funeral arrangements." Said a smirking Naruto as he held his hand up as if he were already holding the castle in his hands and continued on

"Don't look so big from where I'm standing. Now its just you and me Mr. lord of the Underworld. Come on Johnson lets get out of here"

The Sorcerer then jumped through the whole he made and casually walked straight for the castle like he own the place though somewhere in the back of his mind he felt something big was happening and soon but he placed that thoughts aside knowing that when it comes he'll be ready.

( Konoha with Sasuke and Mordo )

"So tell me Uchiha, do we have a deal." Said Mordo as a small smile grace his lips as he stare at the black haired person before him who looked to be deep in thought before he answered

"Yes we do but I'll be the one that finish him no one else you hear me."

"But of course after all we all want the same thing anyway so it really makes not much difference anyhow so shall we get going." Said Mordo as he opened up a portal which the Uchiha went in first followed by the green sorcerer thus once again the Uchiha defecting from Konoha

( Undisclosed location )

The two then walked right up to a big door as Mordo stood right in front of it before turning back to look at the Uchiha as he said out dramatically

"Well then Sasuke Uchiha, meet the Savage Six." The doors opened up and what Sasuke saw made his eyes open wide before a dangerous gleam took its place as he thought to himself

 _"Yes, soon dobe I will make you pay for what you did to me and then I will kill him and nothing will get in my way."_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, Well next one is done Okay Sasuke's gone awol again but never mind got something real good planed for him when he and Naruto face off along with five others which will be a clash I will greatly enjoy writing.**

 **Right next agenda, okay so writing the Marvel story kinda got me thinking of making a DC version you know but not now maybe after a few more chapters I'll release one to see how that goes though I have a small problem...**

 **I don't know what to choose what Naruto's gonna be in that story I mean sure being a Sorcerer is great and all but I want DC to be slightly different from this, gives it a little more flavor you know so I probably do a poll which I will put on my profile page so go there to vote if I got it right so here are the choices**

 **Mercenary: This is something I wanted to really try out which in this case Naruto becomes Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke the Terminator who I will slightly modify the personality a bit to be a some what lighter grey kind of person like you taking almost any job unless it involves innocent people or stuff like that.**

 **Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist: This is something that only one person did from what I saw but nevertheless it is still awesome where in this case Naruto becomes the DC version of Tony Stark but I was thinking of using Gundams mixing with some other series that has robots or suits instead of the Iron Man series, still slightly debating on that but never mind.**

 **Devil Hunter: Well in this case Naruto is Dante kind of deal, sure there are plenty of these but what the heck I mean Dante is the badass game character wouldn't you agree.**

 **Transporter: Now this is something really exotic, how I got this idea well it kinda pop in there when the reboot of the movie came out which I already watch and must really say its not that bad well anyway its kinda of the same deal as the movie though he'll get into more trouble with the hero's some of the time since that's the nature of the transporter.**

 **And that's kinda of it actually, if you guys got some other ideas PM and I'll check it out and that's that and if you didn't see anything on the page please do let me know since this is this first time I'm posting a poll so I'm not sure if I did it right or not**

 **And that's all for now so...**

 **Rate and Review Ja Ne**

 **Johnson's weaponry**

 **Revolver: Same as the game**

 **Shotgun: Henry repeater ( Think of the one Ghost Rider use in the first movie )**

 **Machine gun: M739 SAW from Halo**

 **Rocket launcher: M202 Flash**

 **Sniper rifle: Eye Of Sol from Destiny**


	7. Chapter 7

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **It is a tie: I slightly get it but can you elaborate a little bit more on that**

 **Ideasfor DCNaruto: Maybe as a final suit or something**

 **Emilbootanimefreak: All you have do is wait and see and for the bodyguard thing slightly lazy to write that out**

 **DragonPony022: Definitely Marvel she is kinda hot but I think I'm going for the pale white version and the whole Thanos throwdown was slightly appealing to me and deadpool well I don't really know much about his relationship with Lady Death so that's slightly scrapped.**

 **Right, now for those nay Sayers on Sasu-gay getting a power up let me clarify on that. He is not getting a full on power up but its more along the lines of boosting what he has because truthfully I don't think Mordo or Dormamu would be that stupid to give a shotgun to a kid so its more like he stronger than before just not close to Naruto's league hell not even a miniscule so don't fret bout that and besides he's the only guy I could think off that is a legit Naruto villain the rest just want what's inside of him and the snake pedo's beef is with Konoha in general so most off them are out and who doesn't like a six on one fight, I mean hell of everything that happens in Marvel the Sinister Six vs Spider-Man made my top ten moments, now you already know half of the SS the other half are a secret till they made their debut but feel free to guess till then.**

 **Now onto the votes, truthfully I'm not really surprise the Tony Stark persona got a lot of votes though I am slightly stunned that Devil Hunter didn't get much reception but anyways I let the votes go a little longer until one maybe two more of my chapters then I officially close it but for now I would add one to it from someone and the idea just grow on me.**

 **The Demon: In this one Naruto makes a deal with the Kyuubi and becomes a demon in exchange for freedom, now its not 100% like Etrigan but he has nine forms to take one, I haven't finished all of it yet but I will tell you his base form which is something like Devil Jin from the Blood Vengeance movie.**

 **And that's that now we will resume to our blonds journey to kick ass please roll the clip**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

( Underworld )

"This should take us right under the castle walls. Who's your skull N." Said a somewhat excited Johnson

"You are Johnson. My numbskull, you led us right into the catacombs!" Said an irritated Naruto as he saw demons coming out from the corpses in the catacombs.

Seeing this Johnson quipped out "Oops hehe."

Sighing Naruto switch to the machine gun and started raining down bullets at the oncoming demons that has literally risen from the graves as one got its leg blown of and was now crawling towards our blond, seeing this Naruto went ahead and crush its skull with his foot before levitating one of them with his powers before switching out to the shotgun to fire a charged shot blowing it and those around it into pieces.

After clearing out the place the two cautiously walked the catacombs towards the castle.

"Man its hot as hell down here." Said our resident blond

"Yes.. but its a dry heat." quipped Johnson

Its wasn't long before the two reached a room of sorts with what looked like jail cells on the right side, curious the blond decided to check it out. Only for the jail doors to break down as three demons came out from it, what was different about them was that they had electricity surging throughout their bodies with six red tubes coming out from the back and their arms were replaced with sharped blades that were pointed parallel to each other which made them impossible to hug less you want to become Swiss cheese

Rolling out of the way, the Sorcerer Supreme switched to the shotgun and blasted one of them before jumping back to avoid a bear hug from another. He blasted that one but it seemed to have no effect as he saw the first one getting up and charge right at him once more.

"Is it just me or is this juice jockey angrier than the others?" Asked our blond protagonist as he used his telekinesis to blow the third one back before firing another charged shot at the first one sending the two flying back once more, the second one tried to blindsight him but Naruto saw it as he rolled away again before switching to the machine gun and now he started firing homing bullets at it trying to destroy its weakness

"They look ready to explode. And that's not a figure of speech." Quipped Johnson as the Sorcerer Supreme managed to destroy all of its weakness which was good.

Until it started convulsing which made him wide eye as he use his telekinesis and flung it at one of his buddies resulting in a shocking explosion taking out the other one, the last one came back with a vengeance as it somehow managed to sneak up on our blond but was a tad to slow as the blond blocked the bear hug with his body and one of his leg as he used his free hand to shove the shotgun in its face before pulling the trigger blowing it back along with destroying its weaknesses.

The demon exploded in a shower of sparks as Naruto managed to get to safety from the blast.

The two then looked at where the explosion was as Naruto quipped out "Well that was a shocking experience lets get out of her before more show up." and with that our blond was on his way out.

( Land of Rain with Minato and Jiraiya )

" **CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN** " Shouted Jiraiya as he lunged at an orange haired man with a giant blue sphere the size of a house but it was for naught as the man somehow absorbed the justu making it useless which made Jiraiya cursed a little as he tried to go with Taijustu but he was cut of as two more appeared in a pincer maneuver cutting him off while on another side was a giant toad battling with a three headed dog and on top was Minato trying to fight off another orange haired man but he was getting nowhere as every kunai he threw was deflected by some invisible force.

Trying once more he threw the kunai at him but yet again the kunai was force back by some justu the man used but he had no time to think as he jumped back to avoid a strike before kicking the person right at him but he managed to align himself and landed safely before that happen and the two charged right back at Minato as he wondered if he was going back home alive and if should he fall here maybe he'll find some solace in the afterlife for failing his son.

( With Naruto )

A sudden chill crawl up our Sorcerer Supreme's spine as he turned to wonder what was that about but he had more pressing matters to attend to as he walked up a flight of stairs leading to another door.

Opening it, he was greeted by a horde of demons which made him close the door quickly, after a bit he remembered a similar situation back when he first started this journey which made him chuckle as he said sarcastically "Wait, let me guess I am going to open this door again, and ALL the demons will be gone right?"

But seems Lady Luck was not on his side at the moment because once he opened the door, a demon tried to jumped him but all it got was a magic enhanced spartan kick sending it flying into horde before our blond switch to the machine gun and pour magic lead on them.

This was then Johnson quipped out "It was a nice thought N."

Naruto paid no mind as he blasted an armored demon away with a charged shot from the shotgun destroying its protective plating before side stepping a metal casing demon which tried to skewer him with its metal spikes as it tried to barrel right through him but missed and instead pierce one of his own brethren, it was then two black hands appeared from the castle walls and dropped off more demons which made our Sorcerer Supreme groan a bit before switching to the rocket launcher and started laying waste to the horde.

A juice jockey demon tried to bear hug him but Naruto rolled out of the way in time and he then promptly shot a missile into the air but this wasn't a miss fire as the missile exploded into a shower of blue arrows which descended onto the horde taking all of them out with some of them being killed by the electricity from the exploding juice jockey demon.

"Well that's that." Said Naruto before he spotted something from the corner of his eye and then took out the boner and fired at a surviving demon before heading for the door.

Once they reached it Johnson said outloud "Finally, lets go see what's behind that door."

Once in the two traverse the long hallway for a bit until they managed to reach a room of sorts but what was different was that this room had revolving stairs which looked like that of a rubix cube. Seeing this Naruto had to groan as he said

"I really really hate this place hey Johnson there aren't anymore bosses right except for the big man right?"

"Yeah why?" Asked the curious skull but all he got was a cheeky grin before suddenly he was blasting through the air as the blond powered though the maze by flying towards the end with the skull screaming all the way until they reached they end.

Once there Johnson had to keep his heart from exploding from that move just now and once he calmed down he turn to his partner and said out loud "Never ever do that again."

All he got in return was a cheeky grin as he told the skull "Nope sides we got to go up right now and I am not gonna take the stairs so we go express elevator style."

If he could Johnson was paling right now and before he could protest Naruto flew straight up destroying every floor that got in his way until he reached the top floor with gusto as the floor exploded outwards and from there was our Sorcerer Supreme dusting himself off without a care in the world.

This was then Johnson quipped "You know sometimes I wonder if your sane at all N."

He didn't get an answer as the Sorcerer Supreme looked right in front of him to see a figure before him, said figure was definitely a demon because of the extra long head t has along with an extra two pair of eyes which were glowing red while it adorn a full on thick leather coat that managed to reach the floor and on one of his hand was a big pole.

The demon looked at our blond as he said out "So your the one that's been tearing up my neighborhood."

The Blond did nothing more than gave a cheeky grin as he said "Neighborhood? You got to be joking. If that's your neighborhood then you are one lousy mayor I can tell you that."

"You might be laughing now but soon as I'm done you'll be nothing more than a meal for my pets." Sneer the demon

"Hmph it take a lot more than you ugly to take me done sides, if your favorites didn't give me much trouble what makes you think your're all that?"

"You will pay for that insult." Said the demon and as soon as he said that he opened up his coat to show piratically nothing inside of it except for a big red orb which made Naruto wide eye as he jumped to the ceiling above him and clung onto it with his feet as he dodge a big red laser but it wasn't enough as the demon pointed his body upwards which made the laser followed its direction.

Seeing this Naruto quickly switch to the rocket launcher and fired one salvo at the demon would couldn't react in time as the missile struck it resulting in a big explosion sending it flying to the end of the room.

Wasting no time as he saw the head glowed red Naruto switched to the machine gun and pelted its head with magic enhanced bullets but it wasn't close enough as the demon managed to get up quick and started firing lightning from its head at our blond who nimbly dodge all of its attacks and he returned the favor by hurling a giant lightning bolt at the demon who managed to put up a shield in time which managed to stop the lightning but not the force as the shield broke into pieces sending it back a few feet.

Before the demon could do anything suddenly chains came out from the ground and tied the demon up which it valiantly tried to get out of but can't until he look up, only to widen his eyes as he saw the Sorcerer Supreme with the rocket launcher in hand and a grin on his face as he fired four missiles which all hit their mark resulting in a big explosion kicking up a lot of dust making vision a little blur.

The blond got the boner at the ready for anything that will come out of there and he wasn't disappointed when the demon slammed his pole to the ground creating a shockwave which blew away the dust and kept on going towards our blond hero who took it head on without even flinching at it which made him raised an eyebrow as he said out loud

"What, you call that a shockwave? Let me show you real power."

After that he slam his foot down creating an even bigger shockwave than the demon did and the result was a flying demon right through the wall but he wasn't done there as a blue aura like hand grabbed onto its coat a drag him back in the room before slamming him to the floor. It tried to get up but it was forced back down and when it open its eyes it saw a shotgun right in its face with the blond looking at him with an evil grin as he said

"Hasta la vista baby." With that the Sorcerer Supreme pulled the trigger and the bullet sent the demon right through the floor right into the bottom room floor with a big crack because of the force and the weight of the demon.

Deciding to continue the one sided onslaught Naruto did a superman like leap that broke the ceiling and through the roof and took flight until he reached a certain height before going full speed right onto the demon in which he took the demon down right through the entire castle before reaching the bottom with a loud boom destroying every windows on the way down before flinging the demon right through its front door sending it right out of the castle

The demon despite all that somehow managed to get up though it was staggering as it groan from the pain it was in and just when he though he could get a break a charged shot came out of nowhere sending it flying into a wall embedding it right in there.

And from where the shot came from was our blond protagonist as he calmly walked out of the castle with the shotgun in hand but his face was that of a bored man as he said out loud "Seriously, I come all this way to fight some big bad demon boss...again and all I got was this man has demon lords really gone down hill since I kick one two years ago and that one actually made me sweat"

Trying for a last ditch effort the demon lord tried to grab onto him as he opened his coat once more to show a black hand shooting from it, the blond just looked at it for a bit before sighing as he fired a charged up light shot from the shotgun towards the hand which quickly dissipated because of it. The demon didn't even get a chance to say anything as a glowing white aura hand double the size of a grown man was shot from Naruto's fist smashing right into it sending further into the wall but not enough to break it though that wasn't the end as Naruto used the fist to grab onto the demon before sending him into the air where he switched to the rocket launcher once more and fired four more missiles and hitting their mark in a fiery explosion.

All the demon could do then was fall like a giant sack of potatoes as the ground impacted from the height it dropped from, it was then our Sorcerer Supreme went over to the down demon with the boner pointed right at its face which prove a mistake as the demon played possum as in a last ditch effort it fired red lightning once more point blank at the blond making a small explosion creating a lot of smoke.

Thinking it was the end the demon managed to relax a little until he heard chuckling which slowly grew until it became a full blown laughter, with fear in its eyes it saw the smoke slowly disappear to show the Sorcerer Supreme unharmed and still ready for more as he pointed the barrel at the demon's head.

"WAIT WAIT! You kill me then the portal to the human world will never close and it will forever be open to all demons here." Bargain the demon but all he got in return was a cheeky grin from Naruto as he said

"Well that's what you think. Besides you didn't think I wouldn't have knowledge on how you managed to open the portal didn't you."

This was then the demon's eyes were wide open as the Sorcerer continued on "Please compared to me your portal is poor at worst just okay at best so for the most part I could close of the portal easily but I had to eliminate anybody who could have potential to opened it again so here I am here to take you and your favorites out so they don't annoy me in the near future."

And before the demon could usher a word Naruto just lay it on it as he fired the boner again and again until he hit dirt as the demon turned into dust leaving behind one more blue gem.

"Damn N you really lay it on him." Said Johnson as he saw the carnage that was the one sided fight between Naruto and the demon.

Naruto didn't say much as he put the blue gem into Johnson before walking back into the castle to find the focal point of the portal and he found it all right guarded by two very big demons but they didn't last long as Naruto used his latest weapon which was a hand held railgun and fired it at the two destroying them in an instant. After that he just chanted a weird language and the portal there started to shimmer which was his cue as he entered it taking him back home while the castle that once belong to the now disease demon lord crumble beneath the force of a poorly made portal being collapse and with that concludes our blonds adventure in the underworld.

( Naruto's home )

The portal opened up from the room he started out in as Naruto along with Johnson walked out of there before it disappear completely.

"Well N that was one hell of an adventure though you sure bout bringing me along back home I mean I am just a floating skull." Said Johnson

Naruto on the other hand just stretch his body a bit making some parts of his body pop due to it being slightly stiff answered nonchantely "Sure why not sides with the big kahuna gone its practically a free for all and I don't leave comrades behind come on I'll introduce you to the family ."

The two walked out of the room to be greeted by Wong as he had a tray filled with some biscuits and tea putting it on a table, he greeted the two with a smile as he asked "Ahh welcome back Strange, how's your trip?"

With a smile in return Naruto answered "Quite good actually got some good workout in and a new friend, Johnson meet Wong, Wong meet Johnson." The two looked at each other before and was about to talk until

"DADDY." Two child like voices called out and the three turned to see two 4 year old children running towards our Sorcerer Supreme who had a bright smile on his face as he scoop up the two children one on his left and one on his right.

The one on his left was a girl with cherry red hair that just pass her shoulders with heterochromia eyes with one being sky blue and the other blood red, she was wearing a pink PJ's with animals adorning it while the boy had spiky blond hair with red tips, both of his eyes were blue in colour but it was slightly more darker than the girl, he was wearing a blue colour version of the PJ's as the girl who both look happy to see our blond.

"Daddy you're back you bring anything for us huh huh." Said the boy energetically with the girl nodding just as face which made the blond chuckle at their antics before he started glomping rubbing his cheeck with theirs which made the three laugh a bit before another voice called out

"Awe you all aren't gonna give some love to mommy?" Everyone there turn to see a red haired woman wearing a hot pink black lace long nightdress standing near the door smiling softly at the scene before her before Naruto chuckle a little before walking up to her with the two kids in tow and giving her a peck on the cheeck as he said

"Welcome back babe so how's the family bonding go?"

"Oh it went great dad loves the kids though I had to kick Pietro's ass for a bit for trying to corrupt Evan." Said the red haired woman as the kids laugh a bit as they recall it while Naruto had a smirk on his face as he let his imagination run wild before the woman asked

"So how's yours?"

"Same old same old, evil being wants to take over the world I stop it and we all live happily ever after and I got a new friend too." Said the Sorcerer Supreme which was then Johnson made his appearance.

"Hello there, pleasure to meet you. Name's Johnson demon killer weapon extraordinaire."

The red haired woman along with the two kids in Naruto's arms were slightly startled at the skull's appearance before they went back to normal as the woman introduce herself

"Why hello there my name is Wanda Uzumaki-Maximoff and these are out children Evan and Janice."

"Hello" Chipped the two kids as Naruto slightly chuckle at the interaction before saying "All right, you guys can get to know each other better tomorrow, now its time for you kids to go to bed."

It was then the two kids whine out as Evan said "Awe but daddy we aren't tired yet, we wanna stay up longer."

Janice also chipped in as she use her puppy dog eye on the blond "Please daddy we want to stay up a little longer."

Naruto would have cave in if he weren't so immune to it since his wives use it all the time so all he did was chuckle at their antics before saying "Sorry but you have school tomorrow and you don't want to get in trouble for sleeping in class now do you?"

The two had to pout when Naruto said that which Wanda chime in "That's right, now how about me and your dad put you two to sleep and you better be ready because tonight is my night got it mister."

The Sorcerer Supreme just raised an eyebrow with a small smile on his face as he turn to Wong "Okay Wong how bout you show Johnson around a bit while I entertain these rascals vying for my attention."

That earn him a playful slap on the shoulder by the red head woman and giggles could be heard from the two children as the family of four took off for the night while Wong showed the flying skull around.

( Next day Xavier's school )

"*Sigh* Sometimes I wonder who created paperwork in the first place." Said our blond Sorcerer as he was now grading the homework for the class as currently was break time and the students were nowhere in sight at the moment which leaves our blond alone for a moment as he contemplate his thoughts "Man I wish they didn't banned me from using clones to do the work."

But before the blond could do anything else all of a sudden two poofs of smoke appeared on his desk but he barely reacted as he knew who these belong to and lo and behold the two elder toads appear before him, to Naruto these two were like a doting grandparents to him ever since he managed to release the seals that bind him when he was still a trainee sorcerer and since then these two along with some of the other toads have managed to help him in certain aspects while keeping his whereabouts a secret from Konoha.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto had to asked "Hey Ma, Pa what's up did something happen?"

Ma and Pa as Naruto called them had a downcast look on their faces and Naruto took that as a sign of worry until Ma answered him "Naruto-chan its Jiraiya."

Hearing that name made Naruto go into a frown which was noticed by the two and they couldn't blame him but this wasn't the time for them as Ma continued on "Naruto-chan I know you don't like hearing his name but its important right now because...Jiraiya he-he-he's dead and Minoto is seriously injured and is now in the hospital in a medical induce coma."

If Naruto wasn't surprise he was now after hearing that but that raises some question as he asked "And your telling me this why?"

This was then Pa answered "*Sigh* its because Naruto we want you to attend the funeral two days from now." That put a small scowl on his face hearing he has to go back to that village, seeing this Pa continued on "Look I know you hold almost no love for that place Naruto but its not for them but us, yes we were mad at Jiraiya for abandoning you like that but he was still one of our summoners and he was like one of our children so please Naruto if you are going for his sake at least do it for us."

Hearing this our blond had to restrain a sigh because for the life of him he would rather take on the Hulk in a straight up fist fight without magic rather than going back to that place but because the toads were one of the few that actually care for him even now made him feel bad for not doing this and was now racking his mind on this until a voice entered his head

 _"Just accept it you and I both know you can't deny these two."_

 _"Really is that all?"_ Replied our blond using his telepathy

 _"Well I wanna get a kick out of seeing the faces of the people there as I walked right into their village again and I think you should bring Ororo along just so she could clam you down."_

 _"You know Shizuka either you or the other girls will be the end of me."_

All the Sorcerer got in the end was a cute giggle as he turn back to the toads who were looking at him confusingly which he waved off and said "*Sigh* Fine I go but only since you asked and go tell Tsunade that I'm coming along with some people and that whoever I bring will have the right to defend ourselves from anything and I do mean anything got it."

The toads had a sad smile on their faces knowing what would happen but they didn't mind as to them Naruto would be able to handle anything and should anything happen then Konoha would burn damn the consequences before they went to inform Tsunade of his arrival

Once they were gone Naruto had to lean back on his chair as he wondered what they hell he was thinking agreeing to this since he said it very clearly he wouldn't go back no matter what and before that thought could go any further, the class door open up to show Ororo walking in wearing her X-men uniform and behind her was the Kyuubi No Kitsune with a small smirk on her face which the Sorcerer Supreme couldn't help but shake his head at her mischievous habits.

Ororo look at our blond for a bit as a sad smile adorn her face as she spoke out "Naruto I know you hate doing this to yourself so I am coming along no if and or buts about it and I know Shizuka will come if not only just to sate her pranking side."

Seeing her determine look our blond had to resign to his fate as out of all his wives Ororo was the one he could never so no to and so with that he sigh as he got up from his seat and gave a peck to her and Shizuka before motioning them to come along...well after he leave a clone behind to take his place at the school. Once that was done and was about to go, he was slightly surprise to see none other than Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus standing out the front door waiting for him.

"Piotr what are you doing here?" Asked the confuse blond

Piotr just gave a smile as he answered "Well Shizuka asked me to come along for some muscle don't really know what she means by that but personally I wanted to see the place so I could paint the view there."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the gentle giant as most called him at wanting to paint but he had to asked "And what about Kitty I doubt she'll let you go there without her."

And just like that another voice came out from behind Piotr "Why like of course I wouldn't." Just like that Catherine "Kitty" Pride came out from behind the 6'2 man with a smile on her face with the two wearing their uniform.

Chuckling Naruto opened up a portal and the group of five entered it

( Elemental Nation Konoha gates )

The portal opened up right in front of the gates startling the guards there as they got into a defensive stance, until they widen their eyes as they saw who came out of there as there was the Sorcerer Supreme along with four more people unknown to them as Shizuka decided to hide her fox features for now.

They didn't even register anything as the Hokage managed to appear before the situation got worse, it wasn't long before the five were motioned by the Hokage to enter which they did.

Along the way the four notice some of the looks and whispers coming from the people nearby with some of them saying about the demon brat returning or mocking us in our state while others just looked downcast with some whispering bout how to butter up to him, seeing this Ororo went and grab onto his hand lightly squeezing them as she notice his rising anger.

It wasn't long till they reached they tower and Tsunade dismissed her hidden ANBU leaving her alone with the five which now ensured a tense silence until Tsunade said out in slight frustration

"You know you can be a pain sometimes you brat."

Naruto on the other hand had a smirk on his face as he answered out "Well if I wasn't then you wouldn't recognized me anymore Baa-chan."

It was then the two hug each other in a tight embrace as Tsunade continued on "Glad to have you back Naruto."

"Yeah but it won't be for long, only reason I'm here is because the toads asked me to."

"Yes well I guess they would do that since..."

Seeing this Naruto held back a sigh as he knew who she was talking about and so he drive her attention elsewhere

"Right now how about I introduce to the people with me. First we have Piotr or you can call him Peter, Next to him is his girlfriend Catherine or most would call here Kitty." The aforementioned two just bowed slightly as he introduce them as Naruto continued on

"Next these two are my wives, Ororo and Shizuka or you know her as the Kyuubi."

The moment he said that last part made Tsunade tense up as there before her was the Kyuubi No Kitsune who despite not personally seen her bigger form still didn't really quell her fears at the moment

"Don't worry she's docile for now anyway just don't mess with her and you better behave." Said our blond while Shizuka just stuck her tongue out at him with Ororo giggling at their antics, seeing this Tsunade couldn't help but blink seeing the greatest of the tail beast acting like a normal person in a sense which made her have a returning headache as Naruto notice before pulling out a green vial from out of nowhere giving it to her.

She stare dumbfound for a moment and she looked towards Naruto who gave a don't worry motion which she just shrugged and just drank it. The moment she did she felt rejuvenated more so than she did in her early days which made her looked at Naruto who explain

"A personal made elixir made by yours truly for all those hard days at work, made it during my time as an apprentice in the mystic arts and safe to say it worked well seeing it helps remove tiredness and its also doubles as a beauty drink since it removes blemishes and keeps the skin smooth which made me a target the moment the girls heard it." He had to chuckle as he remembered the day he accidentally told it to Jubilee which started a frenzy that took almost the entire staff to restrain the girls wanting his special potion.

Tsunade couldn't help but be wide eyed at this since she herself had some troubles making medicine like this without any drawback and it was then Naruto had to asked

"So mind telling me where we're gonna stay for the moment because I doubt I will be staying anywhere in the hotels nor am I going to that _families_ place."

After hearing how Naruto said the word family Tsunade had to shake her head at how they managed to screw up this big as she answered "Don't worry Naruto you and your friends can stay at the Hokage's mansion till the funeral but enough about that...mind telling me how you got married and have kids and not telling me about it." She emphasized the last part with a dark look on her face while cracking her knuckles which made Naruto sweat a little as he swallow a huge lump before explaining to his pseudo aunt why he didn't say anything about it to her as he thought.

 _"This is gonna be a long day"_

( Undisclosed location )

"Zetsu, why have you come here for." Asked the supposed leader of the Akatsuki as he stare down at the plant like man

"Leader, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has return to Konoha and he has brought the Kyuubi with him." Said Zetsu which made the people there wide eyed at the information before the leader contemplate it as he said

"It seems luck is on our side for the moment which means we will hold off on getting the Nibi and Hachibi in Kumo since they doubled up their security. Deidara, Tobi you will continue on your search for the Rokubi. Kisame, Itachi you will be going to Taki and get the Nanabi."

"And you leader-sama?" Asked Itachi

"I and Konan will personally get the Kyuubi and its Jinchuruki during the funeral as most of the shinobi will let down their defenses enough for us to attack now dismissed."

With that five of the figures disappeared leaving Konan and Pein there which he said to her "Come Konan we have to depart if we want to get there in time." After that his figure disappear leaving Konan to her thoughts as she wondered if it was worth it all before shaking her head as she disappear to prepare herself for the upcoming battle.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, Okay that's the end of Naruto's side adventure and now onto the Konoha fight, yes him going back to Konoha is a bit stupid but hey it sets up the stage real nicely for the fight between him and Pein which will definitely be next I can assure you of that**

 **And that's all for now so...**

 **Rate and Review Ja Ne**

 **Johnson's weaponry**

 **Revolver: Same as the game**

 **Shotgun: Henry repeater ( Think of the one Ghost Rider use in the first movie )**

 **Machine gun: M739 SAW from Halo**

 **Rocket launcher: M202 Flash**

 **Sniper rifle: Eye Of Sol from Destiny**

 **Special: Rail Gun from Metal Gear Solid 4**


	8. Chapter 8

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **All right this is where I end the poll and the winner is... Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist not so surprisingly, right now for the suits I decided to go with stuff like gundam or the super robot wars with some from other shows or games but I won't go all out like putting freedom or 00 from the get go or supernatural like robots like cybuster, more will be explain once it comes out**

 **Next is that this will be the last chapter before I go start the DC story, don't worry it will be just for 2 chapters then I'll get back to it so without further adieu here is the next chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

( Konoha Hokage mansion a day after Naruto's return )

"Well see you later guys come on Piotr like lets go check out the village." Said a very exited Kitty as she dragged her boyfriend out to explore the village leaving Naruto, Ororo and Shizuka in the mansion as Ororo went to clean up the dishes while Naruto was calmly reading a book with Shizuka lying down with her head on his lap as she had her hair stroke by Naruto with his free hand.

It was a day after the five entered the village and after meeting Tsunade they were given the keys to the mansion as Naruto really didn't trust the village sans a few so now here he was waiting for the funeral which was tomorrow.

Thinking about it put a frown on his face as he remembered the last time he went for a funeral in this village which was during the invasion of Sound and Sand that cost the life of Hiruzen Sarutobi and for the life of Naruto he couldn't figure out whether or not to ask one of his wives to revive him so he could pummel him to the ground and kill him again since he knew as Hokage he would have know about his parents.

A part of him realized what Hiruzen was doing and why which he get but emotion won out over rational thoughts as he really wanted to punch the man he use to call a grandfather, the pervert was no better in his mind since he was suppose to be his godfather which meant he was suppose to look out for him which he did...13 years later so he really didn't have much good things to say about him but he suppose he could at least say something just for the sake of it.

Before he could ponder a bit more the doorbell rung signalling someone was there.

Sighing he got up from the couch much to Shizuka's ire and went to answer it, once he opened the door he was slightly surprise to see his sister standing there at the doorway and as for the girl she was slightly scared at what Naruto might do to in this kind of situation. Before it could go anyway Ororo decided to enter the picture as she was curious to who could be visiting them.

Seeing the girl in front of her she immediately recognized her as Naruto's sister, a kind smile was placed on her face as she nudged her husband who looked at her somewhat accusatory glare. The blond had to sigh as he remembered a conversation regarding his sister which he was on the loosing end off when six of his wives gang up on him to give the girl a chance the other three either could care less about his choice regarding her.

So with that he usher the red head in which she hesitantly took and went to one of the couches with Naruto taking the opposite couch. Shizuka lean into his right side while Ororo took his left as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

A tense silence filled the air before Naruto broke it surprisingly

"So what brings you here?"

Uzume was a little tense before she shyly spoke out "Well its because I wanted to see you nii-san, I know I wasn't there when you needed to but I I..."

Naruto held out his hand before she could continue, seeing that she wasn't talking anymore he spoke out "Listen I may not have any real feelings for that family anymore but circumstances aside I am more neutral towards you since you didn't really have a choice and begrudgingly my wives outvoted me to at least give you a chance."

Hearing that Uzume managed to let out a breath she didn't know she held but in her mind she knew that this was her only chance of getting her family back so she nodded vigorously to it.

Ororo managed to have a smile on her face as she heard that, she knew just how stubborn her husband is though they may not have managed to get rid of his hate towards his parents but at the very least she and the others managed to give his sister a chance when a thought entered her mind

"Well since you managed to make up in a way why not you two go out back and catch up I'll bring some tea out for you."

Shizuka was about to say something but a glare from the storm summoner put a stop to that as she turn away with a pout on her face as the other two occupants in the room just looked at them weirdly before shrugging as they head out back to bond a little.

( Hokage tower )

*Knock knock*

"Come in"

The doors opened up to see Kushina coming in with an expectant look on her face as Tsunade look up from her pile of paperwork, the blond hokage had to metally sigh as she knew that sooner or later she had to come so with that in mind she started the conversation

"So Kushina I have no doubt you have already heard that he's back so my question is what are you gonna do about it ?"

Kushina had to slightly cringe at how she said it because for all intensive purposes she really didn't know which showed as she had a downcast look on her face which Tsunade couldn't help but sigh at the once feared kunoichi which she spoke out

"Look I may not be the one to tell you this because I still hate what you and Minato did to him but I suggest you just let it run its course, now he might hate you but from what I can tell his wives may or may not be slightly more sensible so they might ask him to at least have a decent conversation with you or even let you see your grandchildren but that time won't come if you keep on sulking so what I suggest you do is talk to one of his wives since she is probably the more kinder if what I got from her yesterday was right and that's all I can give you so take it or leave it."

Kushina still held that downcast look as she heard what Tsunade was telling but she couldn't work up the courage as she remember the look he gave her when he returned which scared her as she was the few that caused her child to be like this.

Tsunade still seeing this sigh once more as she motion the red head who look up a bit confuse at what she meant she went closer, she was surprise to see Tsunade taking out a crystal ball which made Kushina had a tick mark on her head as she remembered what Hiruzen use it for mostly since it was for all instant a peeping tool that can see anywhere as long as its in the village.

Again Tsunade had to sigh because despite being something meant for surveillance her mentor and perverted teammate use it to spy on the hotsprings and when she figured it out during her coronation, she cursed the high heavens itself and hope that she would meet her mentor again so she could gave him the same beating she gave Jiraiya when he peeped on her.

But that didn't matter at the moment as she use the crystal ball showing her backyard which again confuse Kushina for a moment until it showed who was in the backyard which made her eyes widen. She look at Tsunade who merely look slightly impassive as she pointed out

"As you can see at the very least he is giving her a chance though I would say his wives had something to do with this."

Kushina just blink a few times before she went back towards the crystal ball as she saw her daughter sparing with her son in a kenjustu battle.

( Hokage mansion backyard )

The sounds of steel clashing was heard in there as Uzume tried to strike yet again but failed as Naruto deflected it with his blade. That did not deter the red head as she continued the pressure on him who effortlessly block parry and dodge her aggressive strikes without even moving from his spot. She tried once more with a downward slash but Naruto just deflected it before twisting his sword which hook onto hers before flicking his wrist to disarm his sister which worked as she hissed in pain from it leaving her defenseless and thus ended the spar as Naruto pointed his sword at her neck.

Seeing her loss Uzume just threw her hands up as she pouted being unable to hit him while Naruto just slightly looked impassive before looking towards the sky right in the direction of the sight of the crystal ball before he took his sight off as Ororo came out with a tray of tea and biscuits for the two.

( Hokage tower )

Tsunade deactivate the crystal ball once she and Kushina saw enough before the blonde spoke

"Well at the very least he's somewhat opening up to her though what you do at this point is up to you so I suggest you do it quick."

Kushina on the other hand just look at the crystal ball for a moment before she excuse herself and went out the door, seeing this Tsunade couldn't help but sigh as she wondered if this is some comedy show with the dysfunctional family right in the center of it all.

( The next day shinobi graveyard )

It was a sad day for all Konoha shinobi as they all stood right in front of a tombstone with the name Jiraiya the Gallant Sage written on it, those in attendance mourn for the man who was held in respect as the strongest among them though more so for the men as the man before them had written a masterpiece in their minds and prayed that someone might take on his mantel to write it once more.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family was sadden the most as they regarded him as part of their family even if he fell short of protecting their son/brother but they still loved him like a family nonetheless, the family wore traditional black clothing for the occasion though Minato had to have a cast on his arm and if one looked closely you could see bandages along his chest showing the unhealed wounds

The blond Sorcerer on the other hand had a slight impassive look on his face as he look around the people in attendance who shed tears for the man, in his mind he should let that go though as hard as he could try that anger still linger as who he thought of as an uncle hid more things than he thought but for now he pushed that thoughts aside as he waited for the ceremony to end.

From the corner of his vision he saw Uzume walking towards him which made him raise an eyebrow in confusion as the red head before him said

"Ummm nii-san can you come with me so I could say something to ero-sennin please"

Hearing that the Sorcerer Supreme was about to deny it until Ororo who came with him while Shizuka went somewhere and Kitty along with Piotr was at home as they didn't want to intrude nudge him with her elbow. Looking at his wife who gave him a slight glare told him what he needed which made him sigh nodding to the red head's request.

Smiling Uzume and Naruto walked right in front of the grave as whispers started among the crowd about the blond but neither paid no mind to it until they reach the tombstone.

It was there Uzume started "Ummm hey ero-sennin, well I brought him back like I wanted to but I guess it was mostly his wife along with ma and pa that brought him back. His wife is nice to say the least but would kill you in a heartbeat if you peep on her...you know ero-sennin when I found out you and my parents left my brother in this village I first thought how lonely he might be when we weren't there for him but when you assured me he would be taken care off I didn't really ask anymore, looking back it was kinda foolish of me to trust you thinking that you did take care off him like you promise but when we came back and found out what happen I...just lost it. Firing off justus everywhere, beating down everybody who had a hand of hurting him, even cursing you all and wishing you weren't my parents then crying for nearly a week as I lock myself in my room not wanting to speak to any of you and looking back now I wish I could take some of those words back but I guess the old saying is true 'you never know what you lost until its too late' and I guess it really was too late for somethings but now I won't be too late and will cherish what I have and funny thing is I managed to get it back despite being small and I will work for it even if it takes me forever and that's a promise dattebasa."

Ending it with her verbal tick Uzume decided to step back as she let Naruto walk up to it, what seemed like hours but was mere seconds was a sound silence as Naruto stare at the tombstone before he finally spoke

"Well Jiraiya, can't say I'm really sad about your death as I cast you aside long ago but I guess I can respect for why you did it though it doesn't make me feel any better as I hoped it will be your foolishness that will bring about your downfall, but then again I guess it did. You failed in keeping your promise to your student, all five of them, why look so surprise? I was called the number one most unpredictable ninja in Konoha for a reason, with a little mind probing when you were indisposed at the time allowed me to find some interesting secrets and if what I got from the report Tsunade told me the day before was right. I guess that you really were a failure and now that failure is about to come and bite Konoha in the ass for it to which I have half a mind to let it too if it weren't for the fact that some people here don't deserve it, so with that in mind I guess in the end Tsunade was right about a curse but it wasn't the post of Hokage but the village itself when Madara tried to revolt and once more it looks like I have got to save its hide if only so that the idiots won't bug me or my family so once again I have to play hero to this village don't worry I'll make sure it'll still be standing if only for you to peak at the bathhouse wherever your pitiful soul may be so see you never Jiraiya."

Naruto turned around and saw the sad look on Uzume's face as she heard what he said which she could hardly blame her for but before anyone could say anything Naruto spoke out as he creaked his neck

"Well then time to greet the new neighbors."

Confuse by the statement she and the people there didn't even have time to blink as the blond disappear into thin air and a second after that a loud explosion occurred startling the shinobi there as they got ready to fight but all they saw was a thick cloud of dust in a fair distance from the village, before anyone could say anything a shinobi appeared before Tsunade in a kneeling position as he reported

"Hokage-sama the Akatsuki has appeared and was about to attack until Uzumaki Naruto came to the scene, he told us to report to you and asked that no one interferes as he wanted to handle the situation."

Hearing that made the nins wide eyed at how their defenses was nearly breach so easily, Kushina and Uzume was about to bolt toward where Naruto was until Tsunade gave them a look that said not to as she barked out "All right get the civilians to the bunkers and away from the walls and call all shinobi under Jounin level to escort them the rest will be on standby a few blocks from the gates we will be the line of defense do not let them get near where Uzumaki Naruto is fighting as I do not want any friendly casualties do you get me now go."

The nin did say anything more as he disappear to relay the orders which was a shocked to Kushina and Uzume as they wanted to help but Tsunade was having none of it as she realized that Naruto was the only one who could take them on and despite what she knew about him she hoped that he would come back alive.

( With Naruto )

"You know I was actually hoping for something more from you guys but you all say the same thing over and over again, don't you have something else to talk about instead of bring peace to the world come on I mean even Galatacus had a better monologue than you guys and all he wants to do is eat a planet."

The blond sigh in exasperation as he stood before six orange haired people while Konan moved further back as she did not want to get in the way but what confuse her was how they were spotted so easily whereas not even the guard towers could even sense them

And like reading the blunette's thoughts Naruto decided to humor her "You guys weren't really as subtle as you might have thought besides I faced people who could literally hide right in your face and you still won't be able to see them."

Though not really revealing anything the blunette got ready until what seemed to be the leader of the six spoke up "Uzumaki Naruto surrender and call the Kyuubi or else."

What sounded like a threat was brush pass by the blond as he had to shake his head at the audacity of the puppet before him as he said out "Wow is that a threat. Really? guess you really need some work on that but then again I doubt you'll live past this day."

 **( Play Sign by Flow )**

 ***I realized the screaming pain, hearing loud in my brain but I'm going straight ahead with this scar***

"You know I heard that you fancy yourself as a god shall we put that to the test?" Said a grinning Naruto as he got ready which the six mimicked as the got into a formation and a tense silence ensured until

 **BOOOOMMMMMM**

It happened in just a moment as the six hardly had time to react as one moment the blond was in front of them and the next he was already behind the one at the back effectively destroying it in an instant. The blond then turn to the remaining five and said "Bring it"

It was all it took as one of them placed both hands on the ground as it called out

 **"SUMMONING JUSTU"**

And with a big cloud of smoke came three giant centipedes ready to attack but the blond had other plans as he countered it with six lighting dragons coiled around them before exploding into lighting showering the entire area. The attack would have struck if it wasn't for one of them repelling the lighting as the leader called out

 **"SHINRA TENSEI"**

The attack didn't stop there as the five attacked him with one of them firing missiles at the blond who erected a shield in an instant blocking the missiles without missing a beat. The explosion kicked up a lot of smoke hindering both sides vision but that didn't deter the five as one of them summoned a rhino charging towards our blond who saw it as the charge dissipated the smoke, in one swift motion our Sorcerer Supreme jumped right into the charged and grabbed onto its horn and using his magic to enhanced his strength he lifted it up before sending back down to where the five were creating another explosion.

Landing the blond didn't have time to let up as the five went in to overwhelm him with numbers and thus a fist fight occurred as Naruto blocked and parried the fury of punches and kicks made by the five until of of them somehow had a giant saw like blade appeared from its back ready to pierce the blond but it was for naught as Naruto summoned two swords into his hands which deflected the deadly strike.

That was no the end of it as the blond did a 360 spin lacing his blades with wind magic and thus a cyclone of blades was born from it as it ripped the landscape apart destroying yet another of the five now turn four with the metal robotic one slice into pieces by the blades.

Naruto on the other didn't even need to say anything as he summoned out a pack of wolves from the shadows around them with one thing in mind.

Kill

The four managed to jump out of the initial strike but the shadows were relentless as they kept on charging at the remaining four but it didn't last long as the leader used his justu once more repealing the shadow constructs, the four return the favor as one of them summoned out a brown dog this time to attack the sorcerer who just calmly wait for the summons.

Once it got close Naruto jumped as high into the air and then he shouted to the four

"You want to see true power than let me show you just how unmatched you are compared to mine."

And in that moment was what true power was like because in that moment in time Naruto used his own version of the leaders move but in comparison between the two there was no other answer as whose was more powerful why?

Because what Naruto did was not merely pushing someone or something away but he utterly destroy the entire area they were in resulting in an explosion beyond means destroying anything and everything in sight as the summons was crush by a force so powerful it dispel in that instant.

But despite that the leader somehow managed to block the power by using his own as a shield but it was for naught as Naruto's overpowered his with little effort but it was enough to not allow all to be destroyed but instead blown away by the sheer force of the attack before their faces met the dirt of the crater before them.

The four managed to recovered quickly to see the blond descending upon them like a hawk seeing its prey, seeing this the four managed to jump away from the oncoming blond who landed without a scratch. The four look on from their position at the blond before them and wondered what he might do next which they really didn't expect when suddenly thick vines lashed out from the grounds wrapping on one of them before the vines dragged the body into the ground burying it.

If the remaining three were surprised they didn't show it outwards as they saw another of their comrades taken out by the Sorcerer Supreme who barely look even winded from their fight. Nobody said anything as the leader tried to attack him as used his justu once more but instead he called out

 **"BASHO TEN'IN"**

Unlike his previous justu this one was meant to attract which show its root when Naruto was pulled by the force of the justu but instead of being shocked by it the blond barely bat an eye as he threw his twin yin yang sword in an opposite curved direction which would have flown away from the three but instead they curved back inwards at superspeeds trapping one of the three as the two stabbed it right onto its foot trapping it there.

Seeing this, the leader dispel the justu as Naruto conjure more of the twin swords and flinging it at the three causing two of the three to jump while the last had to suffer two more stabs as the swords somehow hone in on its leg, the Sorcerer Supreme threw one more pair at the trapped individual while sending out more shadow wolves at the two so they didn't interfere.

Once more he takes to the skies as in his hands was one more pair of the twin swords before he send his magic into it causing it to break down and just like that the swords transform making it bigger with edges on the top making it look like wings of an angel descending on its enemy. Once in ranged the blond slammed his sword down onto the puppet before him calling out

 **"KAKUYOKU SANREN"**

The blades exploded in a fury of shrapnel tearing through the trapped puppet with ease which kicked up a lot of smoke while the shadows were once more blown back by the justu leaving only two still standing.

And that didn't even last long as chains suddenly shot out from the smoke aiming to trap one of them but alas it didn't as the last two of the group managed to jump at the last minute before a magic circle opened up and from there a giant fist grabbed onto one of the two before slamming down onto the ground. That wasn't the end for the puppets as Naruto leap into the air with a **RASENSHRUKEN** in hand.

Seeing no way out the puppet resign to its fate as Naruto threw it and the result was that there was nothing left of the puppet and then there was one

( End song )

The last of them which was also the leader of the puppets stare impassively at the blond in front of him as he wondered just how powerful he is when suddenly his body can't move stunning the man despite not showing it on the outside, seeing that he wasn't moving Naruto decided to elaborate

"Never ever underestimate an Uzumaki, especially one who mastered a ton load of fuinjustu and is able to make a paralysis seal that affects even your chakra on the spot using magic. You see 'Pein', the moment you decided to do this useless crusade was the moment you dug your own grave. You say you will bring peace to the world, don't make me laugh as long as there is conflict among us then there will always be fighting that is a fact and you are nothing more than a delusional man who's being manipulated by someone further than the person you called Tobi but then again you won't live to see past today so I will see you soon Pein say goodbye to your last puppet."

Saying what he needed to Naruto made an entire dome of magic circles surrounding the last puppet and before it could even blink the magic circles all fired upon the it destroying it effectively leaving no trace that it was even there.

Despite all six being destroyed, Naruto knew that his job wasn't done yet as he turn to a direction before opening up a magic circle and walking into it

( ? ? ? )

The portal opened up and from it was our Sorcerer Supreme walking out from there as he look on at the person in front of him, though person might be a stretch as he was nearly a skeleton strapped to a big ass machine with black spikes coming out from the back.

It was a sad sight to see as Naruto shake his head at the person before him as he spoke out

"So is this what you really want, you sold your mind and body to become this thing and you turn your best friend into a corpse while the other you push aside for something that can't even be remotely possible and even so those aren't even your own thoughts as being manipulated by a man you don't even know exist, I pity you I really do but for the sake of my families future I will kill you so all I got to ask any last words?"

The man in the machine just stare at our blond in silence for a few moments before his lips moved yet no sound came out from it but the blond managed to hear what he wanted which replied with a nod and in a flash Naruto was in front of him stabbing his sword right into the heart.

There was no flashy moves, no super destructive powers, no over the top things. Just a simple stab that brought the end of the so called God of Ame and just like that the Akatsuki was down another shinobi as Naruto flick the blood of his sword before firing a magic circle into the top of the place he was in causing a cave in and then the blond disappear into another magic circle leaving behind the body in his makeshift grave.

( Outside Konoha's gate )

Once more the blond walked out of the portal never looking back at the man he bury just mere seconds ago, as he walked near the gates he managed to catch sight of a very familiar red hair of Shizuka checking her nails and lying beside her was the blunette that ran off during Naruto's confrontation with Pein.

Shizuka seeing her husband ran up to him and decided to take his left arm for herself

Seeing her bubbly attitude made the Sorcerer Supreme chuckle a bit which Shizuka just giggle cutely as she asked

"So you finished him off."

"Yeah"

"And the woman?"

"For now lets just leave her to Konoha's hands, she's mostly misunderstood and besides I got a promise to keep."

Seeing the look Shizuka couldn't help but sigh at the blond for always keeping a promise but she guess that's what she liked about him, the two walked past the gates as Naruto levitated the unconscious woman before asking Shizuka

"So anything from the familiars?"

"Yeah looks like Tobi and Deidara manage to get Saiken, Itachi and Kisame on the other hand are on their way to Taki. What are you gonna do about it."

"Well looks like my vacation had just extended for a bit guess I go say hi to some old friends wanna come with?"

Seeing the feral grin that was plastered on Shizuka's face was all the answer he needed as the two walked past a stunned crowd of shinobi waiting for tomorrow to come

( Unknown location )

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

"Huff huff huff"

"Well well I guess you really have improve don't you young crow." Said Mordo as he appeared from the shadows to one Sasuke Uchiha

The duck head just glare at the man before him as he felt the need to just cut his head off but for now he bid his time till he got strong enough to kill Naruto and HIM

Seeing this Mordo just smile at how easy it was to manipulate him but before anything his master wanted him to test his new found powers

"Well Uchiha my master has a mission for you which might prove useful as you'll be able to test your new found powers."

Hearing that managed to perk up the black haired avenger as he wanted to pit himself against someone with his new powers

"Don't fret to much on the details, my master wants you to eliminate someone who have a history with you if I recall a one Orochimaru"

The name made Sasuke's eyes widen as he remembered the person who gave him the curse mark at the exams and asking him to join his army after that but as the years gone by he realized that the snake just wanted his body and thinking about it now made him slightly sick of having to give his body to that person and before long he realized who the target was as a smile etched his face which Mordo mimicked before he opened up a portal to the Sound village and just before he entered Mordo gave him one piece of advise

"Leave no survivors."

That was all he needed to hear before Sasuke disappear into the portal as he got ready to kill everyone there

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, Okay that's that hope you guys like the fight with Pein and with that this will be the last as I get started n the DC version for at least two chapter so don't worry I will be back to continue this**

 **And that's all for now so...**

 **Rate and Review Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **Rangle: No man that's stupid and i think I already establish that Tsukuyomi is not all that effective to him in chapter 3**

 **Bankai777: Not yet but he will trust me**

 **UnsanMusho: For Konan, it will be somewhat said in this chapter**

 **Joelawyer: Yeah well I thought a little mystery to the girls would be fun a little but i did write out the girls that was shown before then after that**

 **Happy new years people, I do hope you all had your New years celebration and to kick start the new years for me is this new chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Hokage mansion few hours later)

Ororo was calmly sipping her tea as she enjoy the scenery before her, it was a few hours since her husband went off to fight that Pein character then later coming back with Shizuka and a blue haired woman in tow and right now he was discussing the fate of the woman with Tsunade. She smile slightly at how her husband was a slight sucker for sob stories and wondered if they were gonna get another sister harem sometime in the future.

She was about to enjoy some more of her tea when the doorbell rung, calmly she put down her cup before heading towards the door. The moment she did though, her eyes slightly widen at who stood right in front of her as right now standing right at the doorstep was Kushina with Minato in tow.

The three stood silent for a few moments until Ororo regain some of her senses as she welcomes the two in.

Once again the tense silence continued from the doorway as Ororo stare at the two, knowing what they were here for but she would have thought that they would be here when her husband was so throwing caution into the wind, she spoke first

"Ahem, I know it's a little late considering the situations but allow me to introduce myself, Ororo Uzumaki-Monroe given name first, one of your son's wives."

That manage to snap the two out of the daze for a bit as Minato introduce himself "Ahh yes, sorry about that, my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato and this is my wife Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina given name last."

Nodding Ororo pose probably the most important question as she raise one of her eyebrow in curiosity "So, may I inquire as to why you are here since I know that you know that your son is in a meeting with Tsunade."

The flinch did not go unnoticed by the mocha skin weather goddess as she stares intently at the two until Kushina spoke up "We actually wanted to talk to you instead."

Seeing as she wasn't going to interrupt Minato continued for her "like she said we wanted to talk to you about our son, no, we wanted to talk to you about Naruto."

This got slightly interesting for the weather goddess as she listen to what they wanted to ask.

(Hokage Tower)

"So let me get this straight, you want us to let you have one of few most dangerous people in the entire nations who I might add tried to kidnap you just a mere few hours ago into your custody," asked a very annoyed Tsunade as she stare at Naruto who nodded at her answer.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"No, think of it this way Hokage-sama, with her at our side you might be able to strike a deal with Ame who currently has no leader at the moment and besides, out of the entire Akatsuki she was the only one who truly wanted peace. That and she were mildly manipulated by the idiot who was being manipulated by another idiot."

Tsunade had to sweatdrop at the last part as she looks on at her pseudo nephew who by all rights had a problem at a young age which was saving people with sob stories, she wouldn't know if it was coincidence that it always happens to him or if he actively searches for it.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she gave her answer "I can't officially let her go to you like that, she was working for a group that kidnaps the Jinchuriki of the other nation and if I did that then most of them would come bearing down on us."

She then saw the look on Naruto's face and she knew that he wasn't going to let it go so with a heavy sigh she continued "Look, I'll see what I can do about it. At most she just joins the group but didn't participate much in the kidnapping so I may be able to get some leniency from her if she cooperates, understand."

That only manage to placate the blond a little but even he knew it might not happen with who she was with but he had some small hope that it might go well so he decided to change the subject

"So, guess my vacation is been extended for a bit so looks like I'm gonna go to Taki for a bit if only so that the idiots in black don't take another one."

Raising an eyebrow Tsunade ask "what about the remaining one in Kiri?"

"Don't bother, from what I could tell the man with the orange mask is probably stronger than everyone in the Akatsuki and he's already got the six tails Jinchuriki. The only ones left are Shizuka, the two from Kumo and Gaara's, they are gonna target the seven tails right now and if I'm right then the orange mask man will probably try to attack Suna if only because he's probably the most vulnerable out of the rest."

Nodding Tsunade said "Then I inform the Kazekage about this along with the rest of the nations."

Seeing the blond raise an eyebrow, Tsunade continued on "The Akatsuki rights now are a real threat despite most of them being dead, if one of them is still alive counts so that's why I am calling for a meeting with all the Kages at the Land of Iron."

That really surprise the blond as he heard what she said which didn't go unnoticed by her as she had a slight smirk in seeing the blond like this before he shook it out of his thoughts as he said "Seriously, I mean this is a first you know with what everybody hating one another for reasons since mankind discovered fire you know."

Once again she nodded as she answer him "Yes, I know but with what little choice about this since unless the Akatsuki are truly gone then nobody is safe."

"Okay then, guess I'll head out to save another damsel in distress then later."

With that, he and Shizuka vanish in a white light with Tsunade shaking her head at the blond's antics before going back to her job.

(Hokage Mansion few moments earlier)

"I see, and I assume that's all you want to say," said Ororo as she stare at the two before her who responded just by nodding. A few moments pass as she took a deep breath as she said

"From a certain point of view, I could understand why you did it but make no mistake, I and the rest of my sister wives do not see it that way. We persuaded him to at least forgive his sister if only because she didn't have a choice in the matter but you did and you thought it was a good idea to trust someone whose track record hardly speak for themselves along with the fact you would actually choose your child over something like this is nothing short of a crime. With that in mind, some of us wanted to torture with various methods but I manage to put a stop to it despite it being pretty tempting at the time."

At this the skies outside thunder for a bit, slightly startling the two shinobi for a bit as she continued on "Anyways, we might have held ourselves back from giving you the worst pain imaginable but make no mistake about it, you already hurt him in the worse way possible as a parent and we might be able to at the very least tolerate you at the moment and we will try to make sure he does the same but if you disturb it anyhow, believe me, death will be the last of your worries."

The last part was laced with such a cold tone the two actually shivered as if ice was dumped onto them. Before they could even answer her, a bright light engulf the room for a few moments and from there, Naruto along with Shiuka, Piotr and Kitty appeared. They look around for a bit and manages to spot Ororo along with the two that put a frown on the blonds face as he ask

"What are they doing here?"

Ororo look at her husband for a moment before she stood up and said "Leaving for now."

The message was clear for the two as they got out of the place real quick, leaving the five there as Ororo asked first "So, are we going or not?"

All she got was a feral smirk from Shizuka before all of them go into a portal made by Naruto.

(Taki)

"You know Itachi, this is way too easy," said Kisame as he held a mint haired girl by her arm who seemed to be unconscious at the moment as Itachi held his impassive look on his face before walking pass the shark like man.

As the two walk out of the tree, all of a sudden a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them, causing the two to tense up as they got ready for a fight. What they weren't prepared for was a giant gust of wind, forcing them to cover their eyes for a moment allowing the attackers to strike as Kisame was sent flying backwards and also forcing him to let go of their captive whereas Itachi was suddenly swallowed up by a shadow from out of nowhere.

When Kisame manage to regain some senses, he look in front to see a metallic man standing in front of a mocha skin woman who was floating in mid air along with a red haired woman with fox ears and nine tails flowing behind her, his eyes widen for a bit as he knew who the red head was before he notice a petit brown haired girl next to his kidnap victim.

Despite the odds, the shark like man grew a grin as he said "Well what do we have here, this might be my lucky day. Not only will I get the seven tails but now I get to grab the nine tails too so where's the blond brat."

The one that answered him though was Shizuka who had a near ear splitting grin as she said "well…..my husband was a little under a mood for a bit before we came here so we decided to let him vent out on one of you guys and it just so happens fish face that your partner drew the short straw so better hope he's done with his prayers cause by the time my husband is through with him, you two lovebirds are gonna see each other on the other side."

"Hah, that's what you think but don't worry, **SAMEHADA** is gonna get its fill of everything you got."

It was then in a burst of speed Kisame was already poise to lob Shizuka's head off if Piotr intercepted the big man and decided to ram him through a few trees before jumping back as a few giant fireballs struck the place he was in.

The explosion was enough to engulf the area Kisame was in but it was for naught as he somehow reappears behind Kitty mid swing and would have killed the girl, if it weren't for his blade to somehow phase through her like air. His shock was evident and that was enough for Shizuka to barrel him into the trees with her tails where Ororo followed it up with a lightning bolt to where he lay.

It was only his years of experience that allowed Kisame to dodge the lightning just in the nick of time and following that was blocking a punch from Piotr who was barraging him with his metal fist of fury. He went for a swing at his mid section but what he wasn't expecting was for the Russian to suddenly grab onto **SAMEHADA** like it was nothing.

This time though was Kitty who grabbed onto Piotr and using her powers, she dragged herself and the two into the ground up till their necks which was where Piotr let go, causing Kisame to become solid as though he was actually buried up till his neck.

Looking up, the shark like man widen his eyes as he saw what seemed to be a red **RASENGAN** in Shizuka's hands but instead of a ball like consistence, she fired a big ass laser at the fool who could do nothing as his entire body was press under the weight of the earth itself and took the brunt of the attack head on.

The explosion manage to kick up a lot of dust and dirt and it took a while for it to settle and the moment it did was something that manage to surprise the group as they saw Kisame who had somehow turn himself more shark like with a giant fin on his back with his body being slightly more bigger and bulky than his normal one.

It was then Shizuka had to quip "Well, looks like we are having shark fin soup tonight."

(With Itachi)

All Itachi could see as soon as he regain his senses was the ground as he found a fist buried in his gut before being launch backwards into a few trees. Getting up, he barely avoided a blast straight at his head before leaping back with him finishing his handsigns as he fired out **FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUSTU.**

From there he spew a torrent of flames which took the form of a dragon heading straight for his attacker who barely moved an inch as he split the flames into two, causing it to pass harmlessly by him without any trouble.

It was after the torrent was over did the former ANBU saw our blond protagonist standing firm with a frown on his face which he realized that he wasn't in a good mood, which was evident as he saw five magic circles appeared around him and from there five fire dragons came spewing out towards him.

Thinking quick he manage to **KAWAMARI** with a log, allowing the attack to strike the log when his senses went into overdrive as he jump into the air before the earth tried to swallow him hole but what he miss though was a whip made of wind that wrapped around his leg before pulling him towards Naruto who summon two pillars of earth, pinning him in between them before he leap into the sky with an axe kick poised to destroy him.

Seeing this, Itachi had no choice as he activated his **SHARINGAN** and all of a sudden he summon out his **SUSANOO** to meet Naruto's attack with his **SUSANOO'S** fist. The resulting shockwave was enough to kick up a lot of dirt and blew some leaves of the trees.

Leaping back, Naruto decided to even up the score as he himself summoned a giant red samurai warrior at least a few stories taller than Itachi's **SUSANOO**. The samurai itself wore the basic samurai armor but his face plate was like a skull along with four arms with a sword in each hand.

That didn't deter the Uchiha which mostly he had no choice but to as he strike first with his sword but it was parried by Naruto's own who countered with two swords bearing down on him, seeing this Itachi manage to block with his shield but what he forgot was the last arm which manages to penetrate his guard and the sword manages to stab into its side and just barely passes by Itachi himself.

Seeing it wasn't going to work, Itachi tried to push Naruto back with his **SUSANOO** but Naruto had other plans as he got out from his giant which somehow that manages to stay corporeal with him out of its body.

It was then Itachi saw Naruto barrel right through his **SUSANOO'S** supposed impenetrable guard and decided to sucker punch him at his most weakest and from there he was launch out from his **SUSANNO** and thus the justu was cancelled abruptly before Naruto decided to bombard the area with his magic.

Deciding that it might be his last shot, Itachi decided to use his ultimate justu as his SHARINGAN was blazing furiously as he said **"AMATERASU"**

And like its namesake, black flames appeared to shot forth towards the blond who was engulf by its unyielding flames that said to be able to burn for seven days and seven nights. To most, it would have been time for celebration as a foe was defeated but not for Itachi as he still got ready for a fight.

His thoughts was proven true as somehow, Naruto had somehow manages to dispel the flames which hardly surprises the former ANBU as he already finish his handsign and called out

 **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE WAVE**

Again with a last ditch effort, he manages to strike true at his intended target but instead of staying, he decided to use this chance to flee as he knew that the blond would not be stop by something of that caliber.

Once again it was proven true as the blond suddenly appeared right in front of him with a fist slugging right at his face, taking him down once more without mercy. Despite the slugging, the Uchiha manages to get up quick before the place he once was turned into a crater from the strength of the blond which hardly surprises him anymore.

Getting up despite the stinging pain in almost everywhere on his body, he look at the blond for a few moments before he said "I must admit that you are beyond my league Naruto but I will not fall by your hands."

Snorting, the blond decided to humor the dead man walking "If you mean being killed by you gay brother then sorry Itachi, after all your brother is gone to who knows where just so he could get power to kill you. Face it, out of everybody in the village you screwed him up the most, I am doing the world a favor if more so just to make that idiot come to me just so I can skin his sorry ass so for the most part Itachi you should have chosen better."

Itachi on the other hand held his impassive look for a few more moments until he answered "That may be but even so, you will not be the one that kill me." And just like that, he disappeared in a flock of crows leaving no trace of his presence.

Naruto on the other hand hardly look faze as he stare emotionlessly at the place where Itachi stood before shaking his head as he said "If it was another time Itachi then I wouldn't have notice it but the fact that you use such a cheesy method appalls me but I'll have to admit, this illusion would have given a high jounin a run for his money."

With a snap of his fingers, the illusion was broken into tiny pieces without an effort from the blond. Looking around, he notices that the Uchiha was probably long gone yet he hardly reacted when all of a sudden he summoned out a blood red spear.

The Sorcerer Supreme look on at the spear he held as he said out loud "You know, this is probably my second most favorite magic skill aside from seals, I mean being able to copy any weapon just by looking at the original along with its skill is nothing short of amazing despite it being a step lower than the original but then again, who says a copy can't be just as good as the original."

Just like that, he did an inhuman leap into the sky as the spear in his hand glow bright red with fury as it reaches its apex until the blond threw the spear with gusto as he called out **"GAE BOLG."**

The spear streak into the bright sky heading straight for its intended target, despite not being able to see it the spear did its job as it struck something and exploded into a blaze of glory as the smoke was high enough to be seen for miles.

Admiring his handiwork for a bit, the blond look around for a bit before disappearing into a portal to his intended place.

(With Naruto)

Coming out of the portal, the blond was treated to quite a sight, because apparently right now the Sorcerer Supreme is looking at a shark like thing with four legs and no eyes panting like a puppy as it was being scratch by Kitty and Shizuka right at a certain spot which amused the blond as he look to the side to see Ororo and Piotr taking care of the mint haired girl.

What was the most interesting though was the charred and somewhat smoking body which he assume was Kisame was being roasted on an open fire with a pole shoved into either his mouth or ass and coming out from the other side.

With an amuse grin, the blond decided to make himself known "you know, if you guys wanted sushi you could have asked, I mean we could have stop for some on the way here."

It was then the group realized that the blond was there, Shizuka was first to greet him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek as she said "Oh honey, where's the fun in that besides we even manage to get a new pet isn't that right **SAMEHADA**."

Looking towards the shark like creature the blond was hardly surprise as it nodded happily before coming up to Ororo and acted almost like a cat vying for attention. He didn't even have to look to know that Shizuka was practically begging to keep it with her doe fox like eyes and drooping ears and like an unknown signal he nodded with made her squeal for joy as she went to tell her new pet the news who was being petted by the mocha skin weather goddess.

It was then the mint haired girl woke up and she was about to bolt when Ororo quickly calm her down with what most of the students dubbed her motherly presence.

"Who are you guys?" asked the girl with some fear in her voice.

All she got was a gentle smile from Naruto as he approaches her and answered her "Well I am someone who knows what you go through every day of your life as a jailer for something he never asked for."

That manages to widen the girls eyes slightly as she guess what he meant before the blond continued on with one of his hand out stretch "So do you want to come with us or not?"

And in that moment was probably gonna change the girl's life for time to come.

(Unknown location)

Death and destruction was what could be describe the place as it were now as dead bodies and rubble littered the area when a green portal opened up and Karl Mordo came out from it, he look around with a slight smirk on his face at the destruction before him and standing in the centre of it all was Sasuke who turn back to face him with a please smile on his face at what he could do.

"Well well, looks like the little crow likes his new upgrade."

All he got for an answer was a dark grin on the young Uchiha's face before he usher him into the portal and as soon as they entered the portal quickly close in completely. But were they a few seconds late to enter, they would have notice a pile of rubble moving and then from there an arm burst forth showing a survivor of the attack before all went dark.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Right done and done, whew, you know at first I wanted to put this up during Christmas but I decided to forgo it because I wanted this to go along with my sequel to my One Eye Dragon of Konoha story and I do hope you guys will check it out despite it being just the prologue and once again Happy New Years people so**

 **Rate and Review later**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, sorry for now updating this for a while college and my other stories kept me busy for a bit, right now first up is that I have rewritten chapter 1 for a bit considering the reviews I got from it so you can go check it out again if you like but note, the only thing that was change was the confrontation between Naruto and the team and that's about it so go ahead and read it again and tell me what you think.**

 **Now, onto the reviews**

 **Hellfire45 : yeah...ummmm I guess but my naming sense is still a little iffy when it comes to family names like that, I will look into it and change it later **

**Imbored09 : ummm sorry but she's with cap considering I use their pairing from the Next Avengers cartoon movie **

**Story Artist : I don't know about that, I might pair her up with someone else **

**UnsanMusho : well in some way it is magic so I thought why not, can't be called a Sorcerer Supreme if you can't learn every magic arts and for the sister, didn't know how to place her there at the time sorry**

 **DragonPony022 : maybe, maybe not you'll just have to see**

 **Bankai777 : I'll work on it **

**Guest : To answer your reviews in order, first up yeah its a little cliche but then again ALMOST and I mean almost not all, almost every Naruto story at nowadays are more or less similar just different style and about his attitude I apologize for that, I had a lapse of judgement at the time and was meaning to get too it but I didn't until now, you can go back and check it out and tell me what you think about it now **

**Next the parings, now for Kitty, like I said at first chapter at the time that all my knowledge in all things Marvel stems from TV shows, Movies and some fanfiction and so all I know is the layout more or less about their relationship but not what happen during those times and before you ask yes I seriously don't have any comics from Marvel where I'm from so sorry about that**

 **Jean on the other had, who says she with Scott? I don't think I have hinted in anyway prior to this that she was with him, now the reason that I choose the Pheonix is because I want to try something a little different for a bit and the rest of the girls is mainly because they were my favorite in the Marvel world minus Shizuka and Phoenix so sorry if you feel like that but yeah sorry but they were my choices mostly**

 **The underworld arc is more or less an experiment I wanted to try at the time to see about expanding my genre writing for a bit as aside from fight scenes mostly I kinda suck at everything else so that was a little test run so to speak, besides considering what the X-men face on a daily basis and not counting Strange's rouges I thought about spicing it up with a little humor to lighten the mood a bit and using a game rarely heard off despite it being good was something not a lot would expect so anyways if you have anymore to ask you know where to find me**

 **And now the next chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sometimes I wonder if you're doing this on purpose you brat." said a slightly exasperated Tsunade as she pinch her nose in irritation. Naruto and his team manage to come back as they had prevented the Akatsuki from getting another Jinchuriki, this would have made some leaders happy that the group didn't take them for god knows what but what was making her having this headache was that Naruto brought her back with them and from the letters she got from Taki, they were all for it in kicking Fu out of there aside from Shibuki but he was overruled.

"So, do you mind telling me what why you would want to bring the girl to this Xavier's school for the Gifted?"

Naruto nodded for a moment as he calmly answered her question "For two reasons. One, she will be safe there as the place has very powerful people and two I can watch over her if she is there so as to make sure that no shinobi will try to sell her out to curry favor from the Akatsuki."

Tsunade thought about what he meant for a moment and then reluctantly nodded as he made some sense but she really didn't want to do it due to the fact that it might make her pseudo nephew a target for what remains of the Akatsuki.

It was then she had a semi crazy idea "Naruto, I want you to join me towards the Five Kage summit in The Land of Iron."

Naruto look at Tsunade for a few moments, before he put a finger in his ear like he was digging it for something before taking back out as he said "Sorry seems to be something in my ear because I thought that I just heard you telling me to go to the summit."

Tsunade nodded again with a sigh as she explains "Look, I know you already overstayed your welcome and you would love nothing more than getting back but I do hope that you don't mind a few more passengers."

Naruto seem to get her meaning as he ask "and they're just gonna agree to it just like that?"

"No, but considering that your group manage to single handily destroy most of the Akatsuki than most would claim and the fact you were already banish and has almost no ties to this place sans a few, it might give them something to think about."

"And if the Akatsuki goes after the villages to draw us out."

"It might come to it but either way they would still have to face you and your group so they might be more focus on you more."

" ***Sigh*** , come on Baa-chan, the place I go to is a school albeit it is always under attack by humans, robots, aliens, other mutants, super powerful beings of mass destruction and whatever in between. You can't expect me to have a few more people joining in, I mean Fuu is one thing, I doubt Gaara can since he's a Kage and the last two from Kumo hardly know anything about my side of the world."

Tsunade sigh once again as she get what Naruto was saying but she had to make sure the Akatsuki didn't get any more of the Jinchuriki but she didn't want to use Naruto like this but she needed something to bring to the table considering some of the attitudes the other Kage's have if she heard them right and it might prevent a shouting match to see 'who still have their Jinchuriki' which was definitely going to be the most heated topic.

It was then Shizuka decided to chirp in "Oh come on dear why not, I mean it'll be fun messing with those fools and besides we know that those idiots would probably attack the place considering their network."

Tsunade just nodded as she knew that considering how they manage to do what they could despite the secrecy of certain stuff that very few should know about but Naruto just look at his wife with a raised eyebrow at what she said considering he knew that she wouldn't just say something like that on a whim.

He looked at her cheeky smile for a few more moments before he said to Tsunade "I'll have to think about it but do know this Baa-chan, if any of those council try anything funny and I will take their head clean off you hear"

Tsunade could do no more than nod her head as inwardly she secretly hoped that the fools tried something if only so that she could be rid of them for good. It was then she had to say this to the blond "there is something though Naruto" she waited for the blond to look at her for a moment before she continued on "it's because of this that we have to have someone to join Fuu in the school as her guard so to speak, I'm not saying that you or the facility couldn't guard her but the people want some assurance"

The blond Hokage really hoped that Naruto didn't take too much offense in it considering what he had shown just how powerful he is in his time here but this is just mostly to sate the incompetent fools along with some of the shinobi council that there is no chance of the mint haired girl using her powers against Konoha.

The blond sorcerer seemed to frown a little at the implication of what she said as he voice out "then why don't they do it themselves or are they to much of a coward to do it"

Tsunade couldn't help but hung her head a little at what Naruto said and she couldn't fault him for it as she said "look, I hate it as much as you do but the fact that the girl is being with you despite your somewhat neutrality among here is less disconcerting for the masses"

She saw how the Sorcerer Supreme narrowed his eyes with a hint of anger flashing as she silently hoped that he wouldn't blow a gasket because of it, after a tense few seconds in silence Naruto then spoke again though not letting up on the glare "fine, but I will choose who follows got it"

Tsunade manage to breath a slight sigh of relief as she nodded knowing the council might throw a fit if he choose someone that they didn't want to go but in her mind she could say screw them. She nodded to his stipulation as she asked "who do you have in mind?"

(The next day Xavier's school)

A portal opened up right in front of the school doors and from there walked out Naruto along with Shizuka and Ororo who was then followed by Piotr and Kitty and lastly Fuu and none other than Uzume as she and Fuu started blinking a little to get some stars out of their eyes.

After a while the two shinobi manage to see properly again and look upon the doors of their new school so to speak as Naruto opened the doors and from there two blond haired children were about to ran into him, the two manage to stop just slightly as they look up at the Sorcerer Supreme, a closer look show the two to be a boy and girl with the boy being taller than the girl as the boy said happily "Mr. Strange, you're back"

The way he said it made the taller blond chuckle a little at his antics as he ruffled the kid's hair a little which earned a playful swat from him as the two started to giggle making the rest that saw do the same thing too.

After calming down for a bit Naruto then decided to ask "so how've you two been?"

The girl then answered for the two of them "we have been quite well Mr. Strange; I do hope that your endeavors were okay seeing as you use a clone again"

The blond chuckle again at the little girl's antics until a familiar engine sound was heard by the people there as the Fantasticar slowly descended to just floating off the ground which made the two children ran towards it as Ben Grimm aka The Thing came out from the hovercar and the boy and girl jumped into his arms as they shouted out "uncle Ben"

The orange skin man had to chuckle a little at the two as he went ahead and set the two down and said "well hope you two aren't causing too much trouble for the school now" the two shook their heads saying no, making the big man chuckle a little more as he told the two to get into the hovercar as he notice Naruto walking towards him.

He actually gave a smile as he went and greeted the blond "well, well, look who it is, how's it going Strange?"

Naruto gave the man a warming smile as he said "just fine mostly though I think Reed should cut it out with using Valarie to try and understand magic, especially mine"

That brought a few more chuckles from the big man as he said "yeah, well you know how stretch is with stuff that can't be explained"

Again that brought about a round of laughter as the two remembered a time with the man known as Mr. Fantastic in a small yet funny debate between him and the Sorcerer Supreme with Mr. Fantastic on the losing side for the most part.

They then said their goodbyes as Naruto opened up another portal but this time though only Piotr and Kitty stayed behind as the rest entered it and before anyone knew it they were in the home of the Sorcerer Supreme.

The two shinobi looked a little at awe at the house that the blond had which mad said blond chuckle a little as they never saw such a thing before as he said outloud "well, you two coming in or not"

That manages to snap them out of their funk as the two followed the three into the house.

The two shinobi native were now sitting comfortably into the couch as Wong served some tea for them, seating across them was Naruto as he sat on a nice comfy chair with Shizuka sitting on an armrest of the chair, Ororo was in the kitchen making dinner. The people there shared a tense silence until Naruto spoke first "okay, since now that you guys are here there will be some ground rules. Firstly, the two of you will attend the school that you saw earlier if only just so that you guys can learn a thing or two about this world"

He pause for a bit as he let the two sink in the information before continuing on "next, as long as you are here you will not attack anyone here unless it's for self defense or training"

The two nodded in understanding as Naruto followed on "right, there will be more later on but that will be for in case the situation calls for it but for now I'll introduce to my other wives"

And speak of the devil the doors then opened up and from there Wanda came right in along with her kids who were followed by Felicia and Elizabeth. He raised an eyebrow at the missing red haired feisty woman where Elizabeth just said "Jenna had to go with some of the other X-men to handle something in Egypt"

Now he really was curious as the blond said "really, don't tell me Apocalypse is coming back again I thought we dealt with him the last time he came back and tried take over the human race…again"

Elizabeth just shook her as the kids went rush towards the blond Sorcerer giggling as he smother them for a bit and said "nah not him, at least I hope not but anyways I see we got a few more guests here"

The two shinobi looked a little in awe at the two women before them as they wondered just how in the world they managed to have bodies like that; Elizabeth started introducing herself first "well I go first then, name's Elizabeth Braddock or Psylock as they call me, and these two are Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat and Wanda Maximoff formerly known as the Scarlet Witch" the shinobi greeted the three as Naruto then introduce the kids "and then we have these two scampers now introduce yourselves you two"

The two kids nodded for a bit as they chirped happily "hello there name's Evan"

"And I'm Janice" said the girl before they finish it off together

"And we are the wonder twins"

The way they said it made everybody there chuckle at their cute antics as the two siblings smile widely at what they just did as Shizuka went to pinch Evan on his cheek and said "well aren't you two just adorable I could just eat you up"

The two kids giggle at what she said as the three women went towards Naruto and kiss them one by one and after that Wanda headed for the kitchen to help Ororo with the food while Elizabeth took the other arm rest and Felicia sitting on the blond Sorcerer's lap with the kids sitting on hers, all in all the scene looked like something out of any straight man's fantasy.

Uzume was looking at the scene before her with a hint of fear as she was now in front of her brother's family and no doubt they knew of her existence which scared her as she hoped that they wouldn't hurt her or anything, but she was then surprise as the two kids were now right before her as Janice chirped out "hey, are you our aunt?"

Not trusting her voice she just nodded absentmindedly which made the two whooped for joy as they started to drag not only her but Fuu also and headed towards somewhere as they fired a lot of questions along the way, leaving the four behind for a while as Felicia spoke first "so I guess that's your sister"

"Yeah"

"So why did you choose her anyways luv?" asked Elizabeth to which Naruto answered without hesitation "truthfully, I thought to at the very least give her a chance to meet her niece and nephew, which reminds me better go after them before…"

And like a prophet a loud sound of crying was heard and the house shook a little in tandem to the crying, making the Sorcerer Supreme shake his head a little before getting of the seat as the women giggle for a bit as he headed towards the crying knowing who was causing it and just like that life was relatively normal in the Uzumaki-Strange household.

(Next day)

"Now I expect you two be on your best behavior okay" said the blond sorcerer as he led the two shinobi native along the long corridors of the school where they just nodded absentmindedly at how unique the school is as they saw students ranging from kindergartens to teenagers running around with some of them showing powers while playing with each other. The two were now being led by Naruto as he showed them the school for a bit to get them use their new environment, it was on their way though that Hank walked up to them.

To say the least Uzume and Fuu were a little startled by the blue furred man's appearance, even more so considering he was wearing clothes like a teacher as he stopped before Naruto and started talking to him "ahh Strange, good to see that your back sadly though it seems that your work load had increase a little since some of the team are out at the moment as you no doubt know"

See the blond nodding he continued on "well, because of it we're a little short handed on it so I guess you would have to take care of a couple more classes"

Naruto couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose in slight irritation but he reluctantly nodded as he created about three clones and then they grabbed the schedule from the man with the real one looking at Hank with a raise eyebrow as the blue furred man said "well, your next class is Logan's, sadly though it's the Helions and New Mutants this time"

If Naruto wasn't annoyed now, he is now considering the worst part is that Emma and Danielle were having their own classes and he would no doubt get a real headache from this, the only question was who could give the worst one the two teams or the white queen

He looks back at the two for a moment before he relented and said "all right follow me but don't say anything got it?"

The two just nodded before following a semi irritated blond as they headed towards the Danger Room

(Danger Room)

To say the least that the two shinobi natives were a little surprise about the Danger Room as it was a big room right underneath the school itself was quite a sight for the two as they never seen such things before as they look on from the viewing room right onto the room itself as they saw Naruto with an irritated look on his face as he look on at the two teams as a clone of the blond sorcerer stood ready at the consoles.

"It looks like nothing has really change much considering you guys are still going at each other's throat like a pack of wild dogs, I am not gonna ask why considering it would probably a waste of my time so this time both teams are gonna fight me at the same time"

The moment he said that the two teams were about to protest but a stern glare prevented them otherwise as the blond continued on "normally I wouldn't do this but this rivalry is getting out of hand and the fact that your advisors aren't doing much about it is even more disconcerting, now a rivalry maybe good and all but too much and it will have consequences and so I am going to teach you this the hard way, get ready you've got two minutes before we begin"

He stood off in the centre of the room which gave him a good view of the teams which made him frown slightly as some of the members of both teams not trying to plan with each other though there were some that was trying to convince the thick headed of the group to do so but that wasn't gonna let him go easy on them.

After a while the time was up as it was then the two teams stood in front of him, ready for a fight making the blond shake his head at their antics before nodding towards the clone who got the message as he activated the Danger Room.

If they weren't surprise by the size of the room, then they were now as the two shinobi saw the room change into a normal city with buildings and cars along the road with them as the only people there.

The two teams barely had time to react as Elixir and Dust were suddenly blown by an invisible force that made Elixir being blown back while Dust like her namesake was blown into dust because of her powers, that made the two teams take their eyes off the Sorcerer Supreme as they looked at what happen to their teammates.

It was just enough for the blond to make his move as he leap towards the sky and as they turn back to see nothing was when he strike as he landed in between the two teams with a loud boom, blowing the rest of the team in every direction because of it which the two teams realize that he was serious.

The first to react was Rockslide as he charge right at him with Specter appearing from behind the Sorcerer Supreme through his shadow, what would have been a good pincer move was nothing more than an illusion for the two as the shadow that Specter came out from burst forth into a tentacle and it wrap itself upon him before being thrown into Rockslide who manages to catch him before the two were blown away by an unknown force right into a building.

Wind Dancer tried her luck as she fired a gust of wind right at him as Icarus took to the sky with Surge hanging on to him before she let go and went into a dive with electricity covering her entire body.

Naruto on the other hand barely even move as the wind called forth by the wind user barely had any effect on him as he look on at Surge who was now in a dive bomb, the moment she got close was when Wind Dancer took off as she dive into a nearby car as Surge strike the place the Sorcerer Supreme stood with devastating effect as everything there exploded into electricity shorting out practically everything electronic that was close by.

The thing is though, is that it manage to kick up a lot of dust in the area limiting visibility for the people there, which was why Wallflower didn't react quick enough as Surge was barreled right into her, causing the two to crash into a window of a building.

Mercury manages to use her powers and made a whip to wrap itself around the blond arm, in turn Rockslide manage to grabbed him into a bearhug and Dust managing to surround the two in a cloud of dust encompassing them.

Hellion was about to make a smart remark until the entire dust pillar exploded outwards which also cause Rockslide to be blown back but Mercury's hold was still there but not for long as Naruto sent and electric charge that travelled towards the girl causing her a tremendous amount of pain because of it, making her drop her hold on him.

Hellion use his telekinesis and flung a car at the sorcerer but it was countered by the blonds own which made the teen struggle for a bit where as Naruto barely look faze at it before using his own telekinesis to flung the boy right into Prodigy before throwing the car right into dust who was tackled out of the way by Icarus.

Specter came right at him from the sky with his skin turning a shade of black as he uses his power to increase his body's capabilities but it do much in the face of the Sorcerer Supreme as he blocked the punch with a mere finger before flicking him back into a car.

Despite that Tag and Wither decided to use the opportunity to at least touch the Sorcerer Supreme but they barely made five feet of him before being flung away like rag dolls right onto an incoming Icarus who dodge the two human missile at the last minute, but what he wasn't prepared for was the invisible wall that he crash into.

Surge and Wind Dancer went for a double team as they fired their attacks but not at the blond but the ground instead which exploded and kicking up a lot of dust in the area, Naruto on the other hand merely raise an eyebrow at the tactic and wondered for a bit until an odd smell entered his nose.

He couldn't help but shake his head a little as he thought that it was a good tactic but for someone of his caliber, it was subpar at best, which was why he didn't even care as he use the wind to blow the dust away making a small clearing.

It was then though he saw that he was the only one there, now instead he had a small smile on his face which was why he didn't bother chasing them eventhough he knew where they were as he just stood there waiting for their next move.

(With the two teams)

" _ ***Ugh*,**_ somebody got the number of the train that hit me" said a groggy Specter as he slowly got up into a seating position and saw Elixir treating some of the other team members.

As everyone were fully healed, Prodigy decided to speak first "okay, considering all of our options I would like to suggest that we work together this one on this"

Not so surprisingly Hellion was the first to object "working together, are you serious? I say you guys just stay out of our way and let us deal with it"

This time though it was Surge who manages to retort "listen you idiot, we aren't just facing anyone out there, we are facing the guy who fought the likes of The Hulk, Thanos and Galatcus and beat them ALL by himself. The fact that he isn't hunting us down right now means that he was going easy on us"

Hellion didn't seem to like it as he said "so? We also have a few experiences under our belts with our teamwork so you guys should butt out of it"

A tick mark appeared on Surge's forehead as she almost shouted out "are you even listening to me you dumbass, that guy out there has beaten guys that could and have taken out The Avengers on a few occasions and the fact he was the reason the Kree decided to not invade us anymore as he went to their planet and singlehandedly punted everybody there that stood in his way AND then went towards the Skrulls homeworld and did the same thing to them, hell I heard that he even has a run on whisper by them, WHISPER you lugnut do you have any idea how scared they were at him to even give out such an order"

Hellion not wanting to back down then said "it's probably a fake; I mean come on run on a whisper that's a load off…"

"ENOUGH!"

Everybody there turn towards the voice as they saw none other than Dust who seemed to be the one that shouted which scared the two team a little as they never heard her raise her voice like that. Seeing that everybody was quiet, she continued to speak with a hint of anger in her tone "listen here Hellion, Prodigy and Surge are right if we want to even actually hurt Professor Strange we have to work together and I am not going to hear anything else about it because if you do, I will make sure that your room and clothes will always have dust and they will be areas that you will feel it, got it"

Hellion not trusting his voice just nodded meekly as she turn to Prodigy and said "so do you have anything in mind?"

That snapped the co-leader of The New Mutants as he relay his plans to the now combined team

(With Naruto)

"Well, it was time before somebody snaps but I never thought that it would be Sooraya that snap first" muse the blond sorcerer as he waited for the team to attack, he took a quick peek at the team at where they were hiding and after he saw Dust snapping, he decided to end it there as he let them work it out.

It was a few minutes later that the blond knew they were gonna strike as he was suddenly assaulted by dust and pheromones along with voices that seemed to come from everywhere, he held a small smirk on his face as he realize what they were doing as Wither and Tag came from the dust and tried to tackle him.

All they though, was an invisible wall that made them slump down but it was through the route they went through that allowed the Sorcerer Supreme to see Rockslide hurling a lightning charged Surge right at him, the wall he had despite it being a little weaker than what he normally use but it was quite sturdy if he could say so, so when the girl manages to break through it was quite something for him even more so as it was a joint effort with Rockslide though for the most part, that didn't let him allow her to get a hit in as he spun around her punch before giving her a backhand that sent her skidding towards the road before slamming into a car.

It was then though he look up to see Icarus dropping Hellion from the sky using his enhanced vision through the dust, but what was different about the teen was that he had Mercury on his back as the two descended from the sky.

Tag and Wither tried again to tackle him when his shield was down but it was for naught as Naruto just batted them aside with telekinesis before using a wind attack to blow the two airborne from the sky but Wind Dancer strain her abilities to the max just to counter the Sorcerer Supreme's own if only barely as Rockslide tried to distract him by firing his fist like rockets right into him.

It didn't have any effect though as the fists were sent right into the two in the air, seeing the incoming fists the leader of the Hellions use his powers to redirect it to away from them, where Mercury jump of him and turned into a liquid form and then wrap her entire body around the Sorcerer's face.

It seemed good if it were someone else but this was not that someone else as Mercury got another round of electricity which shocked her quite a bit which was more than enough to force her to loosen her grip and from there she was blown away.

What looked to be a successful dislodge was more than enough for Specter to blindsight him with an uppercut from the Sorcerer Supreme's shadow making his head go back for a bit which was enough for Dust and Wind Dancer to use their powers to blow him right into a car.

It didn't end there though as Hellion, Surge, and Rockslide lay it on him with their more offense powers and they kept it up for a about twenty seconds as the bombardment turned the area into a small crater with it kicking up a lot of dust.

A few more seconds in any not seeing any signs of movement made some of them relax for a bit as Prodigy, Wallflower and Elixir quickly came out from their place and Elixir quickly went to heal some of the team. It was then though Wallflower had to ask "is he down?"

Rockslide was the first to answer as he said "hah, of course he did. Come on who can survive that?"

Wallflower didn't seem to sure as Mercury said "don't worry about it though I have to say it is kind of interesting to actually beat the guy that was said to be invincible"

Hellion decided to inflate his ego for a bit "hah, it's probably just some propaganda for him to look good"

Prodigy didn't seem to share his sentiments as he said outloud "I'm not so sure Hellion, I mean if his down then why's the Danger Room still active?"

It was then though that the team realize that all of them were still in the simulation and before anyone could say anything, they started to hear some chuckling which slowly started to go louder and louder and then it went into full blown laughter which made a cold shiver went down the spines of the combined team as they slowly turn to see the dust clear and standing there in his glory was the Sorcerer Supreme standing tall.

He had a small trail of blood from the side of his mouth which made him wipe it with a handkerchief that he had before as he kept on the laughter until it went back into a chuckle as he looked at the team with his eyes now glowing blood red as he said in a very demonic tone

 _ **"Well, looks like you kids finally get it and I must say it's not too bad, well then I hope you're ready kiddies because it's time to go pro"**_

And like that the entire team swallowed a large lump in their throat as they realize that things are about to get serious.

(A few minutes later)

"Wooo, man that was something huh, well looks like you guys are all right so you guys rest well okay because we're gonna do the same thing tomorrow" said a very chipper Naruto as he look on at the team before him who were all laid out on the ground with the only sings of them being alive was the rising of their chest and the small groans from the ones that were just barely conscious.

Looking back up, the clone got the message as the clone power down the Danger Room where it turns back to normal with the real one coming back up into the room, from there the two shinobi just look on in awe at the trashing that Naruto did where he just took a seat and then summon out a tray of treats and drinks as he went and handed it out for the two, who took it and started to munch on them as he then said to them

"Well, since my students are temporary out of commission how about we start the class a little early just so you can get a feel for it, okay?"

The two just nodded as he then summon out some books and gave it to them and then said "okay then, well let's start with some history lessons so go to page one and get ready because this is how our world works"

And just like that the day pass by with the only ones injured were the New Mutants and the Hellions.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **okay and that's that for now so**

 **Rate and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there to everybody reading this, I am afraid that I have some bad news in regards to this story.**

 **I am going to rewrite this story, yes I am rewriting this. The reason for this is because for some reason I just can't write out the next chapter which bothered me for quite a while and when I did write it out then it didn't seem right for some reason so it is with a heavy heart that I am going to rewrite this.**

 **The new one shares the same summery but the difference is things like this, now Naruto will have already become the Sorcerer Supreme and this is after that and what changes he brings when he starts to join other groups like The Avengers or X-Men. So its more like they know off each other but just haven't join up yet**

 **Again I would like to remind you all that I rely on TV shows, Movies and Fanfiction for these stories, so arks from the comics like M-Day, Civil War ETC might or might not be in it as I have no real knowledge about them. I might consider it but it will be my version of it so sorry about that**

 **The parings might be different this time around, its still a harem yes but I might change it for a bit and for others like Kitty and Piotr or Spiderman and MJ lets say, again I only know of them through what I said early on and maybe websites so that's about it**

 **Now another difference is that I will put some minor crossovers here, not a lot that it will be part of it but more like adventures for our blond sorcerer so these minors will be and not limited to are PJO, DXD, Hellsing, Bayonetta and etc mostly those that have relations to the supernatural genre or magic like HP, Hobbit, Negima**

 **Lastly, I am asking for anyone willing to Beta my new version of this story, I have already put out two chapters so tell me what you think and if you want to beta this then PM me, again I said PM me, reviews don't count and first come first served so the first one to PM me will beta the new one**

 **Again, I'm sorry for those who wants this to continue but I don't think that I am able to, I do hope you all enjoy my rewritten version of it so until then**

 **Jhonb666**


End file.
